Never Should Have
by Schizzar
Summary: Reno was just getting ready to confess his love to Cloud when Zack returned. So what does our red head do? SEQUEL TO AND IT RAINED WHITE FEATHERS! Threesomes. Lemons. You know.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an experiment for me. I have never written a threesome before and this thing is going to be multi-chaptered with characters added in on the fun so take the poll on my profile for the next character. It is the sequel to And it Rained White Feathers. So read that first!!!!! I do not own Final Fantasy VII, please review, and Kat-chan, I promise I'll finish the SanzoxHakkai lemon!**

**That reminds me. THERE'S A LEMON IN THIS! If you couldn't figure it out.**

Reno was in a serious dilemma. Zack, by some amazing miracle, had come back to life. This was great and all but it had horrible timing. Reno had been getting ready to take Cloud out to dinner and confess his growing emotions to the blond, that night in fact, when he got a call saying Zack had come back to life and they'd have to schedule it at a different date. He really hated Zack now, showing up out of freaking nowhere and screwing over all of his plans.

"Calm down, Reno," Tseng ordered for the fifth time, watching as Reno paced his living room. He could only home Reno didn't ruin his oriental Wutaian rug with his almost frantic movements.

"There's no way Cloud will even look at me now, yo! He was in love with Zack and-"

Tseng rolled his eyes, grabbing Reno's arm and bringing him to a halt. "You need to just sit down and breath. I'm going to go get some massage oil from my room."

Reno sat down like Tseng ordered, letting his head slip between his knees, fingers fisting in his red locks. Tseng had done this often with him, using techniques he had learned when he was younger living in Wutai to work out his tense muscles after a particularly hard mission. He could obviously tell Reno was just as stressed about Cloud as he would be over a mission.

He didn't look up when he heard Tseng come back into the room and sit down behind him. Slim fingers slid from his shoulders down to his chest, pulling him into a full sitting position. Deftly, Tseng finished unbuttoning the white dress shirt, pulling the jacket and shirt off his shoulders. After he tossed it to the ground, he returned his hands to the creamy skin, gently assessing how tense Reno was. Then, he grabbed the lavender oil he had brought out with him and set to work massaging it into the knotted muscles. Before long, Reno had relaxed completely, almost to the point of falling asleep.

Tseng smiled gently when he noticed that Reno had indeed slipped into blissful sleep. Slowly, so as not to wake him up, Tseng removed his hands and dried them on the fluffy white towel he had brought with him before gently rubbing Reno down too. Then he slipped Reno's dress shirt and jacket back onto him, buttoning it slowly before picking him up and heading for the bedroom.

As he laid the red head down and tucked him in, a single thought entered his head. _No one this beautiful deserves to be hurt so much._

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno woke up next to Tseng. It wasn't like it surprised him or anything; he had woken up next to the man on several occasions though he was used to having his ass aching. Then he remembered. There had been no fucking; only a really nice massage, not that he was complaining. He was used to the sex without love. It was a common occurrences among the Turks, seemingly their only way of comforting each other. Unfortunately, he was almost sure Tseng was in love with him.

_Well, at least he's okay with the fact that I love Cloud,_ Reno thought, rolling out of the bed and tugging his hair out of its elastic band, shaking it out.

He crossed the wooden floor and opened the walk in closet, selecting one of the many silk robes Tseng had bought from Wutai. After stripping out of his suit and slipping on the robe, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. To be honest, he found it funny how well he knew his way around Tseng's house. He spent way too much time with the man.

The warm water was refreshing and helped him clear his thoughts. After the massage from the night before and now the shower, he didn't feel like he wanted to send Zack back to his grave so much. There had to be a way for him to get Cloud but keep the blond and the raven happy.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Tseng asked, his voice coming from right outside the shower curtain.

"Jesus Christ!" Reno shouted, slipping and falling against the wall.

He heard Tseng's soft chuckle before the dark haired man pulled the curtain back and stepped inside, blocking the spray from hitting Reno in the eyes. His black hair was soaked in no time, hanging in thick locks down his shoulders and in front of his face, almost hiding his almond shaped eyes from view.

"Don't fucking do that!" Reno growled. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack, yo!"

"I know," Tseng said, smirking and holding a hand down to help Reno stand.

Reno took it and stood, moving as close to Tseng as he could without touching the other. "You're a bit of a bastard, you know that?"  
"Tseng smirked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "So, what's this brilliant idea of yours?"

Reno flushed, glancing away hurriedly. He wasn't about to tell Tseng what he was thinking, especially because it involved a threesome. He was almost sure Tseng would try and stop him.

"Well?" Tseng asked, grabbing a bar of soap from the shelf and setting to work on cleaning Reno's chest. "What's this idea?"  
"Um…well…I'll get with both of them," Reno mumbled, keeping his eyes down cast.

Tseng didn't appear shocked. The Turks themselves were often with each other at the same time, even if there was no love. Well, not necessarily. Tseng was in love with Reno and he was almost sure Reno knew but that was okay; he could accept that every once in awhile Reno needed a quick fuck even though he loved Cloud.

"So how are you going to do that?" Tseng asked, moving onto his knees so he could clean Reno's legs.

"Wait for Cloud to get with Zack. Then approach Cloud and ask if he's willing to give me a try," Reno answered, watching as Tseng's hands gently grasped his member. "Ah…fuck."  
"This might be the last time I can give you pleasure. I don't want this chance to slip[," Tseng murmured, lightly kissing a creamy thigh, all the while moving his hands in a steady up and down motion.

"Tseng, I don't want this to end badly so maybe we shouldn't do this," Reno said, even as he leaned back against the wall, breath coming in pants as water splashed his face.

Tseng's lips enveloped him in a warm wet heat, destroying any argument, and Reno tossed his head back, one and slipping down to tangle in the wet locks. Reno wished, desperately, that he could resist Tseng's persistent advancements for something he didn't have to give.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

A month passed and Reno still hadn't talked to Tseng outside of work, spending most of his time stalking the blond. After Tseng has whispered he loved him during their shower sex, Reno felt the need to distance himself from the man as much as possible. It seemed effective, he could avoid Tseng and stalk Cloud at the same time.

_Well not stalking,_ Reno thought as he watched Cloud storm out of Seventh Heaven, clearly pissed. _Just following…yeah I'm a stalker. _He watched as Cloud got on Fenrir and disappeared from sight. Just as he was about to follow, his phone vibrated against his thigh and with a grumble he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, leaning against the walls of one of the buildings.

"Hey, it's Rude. Just got off work so do you want to grab a drink?"

"Eh, sure. I'm right by Tifa's bar. That work?" Reno asked.

"You stalking the kid again?" Rude asked gruffly.

"I ain't stalking, yo!" Reno protested.

Silence greeted him.

"Yeah I am."

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Bastard."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So what'd you do to piss of blondie?" Reno asked, leaning across the bar as Tifa shoved a mug of beer into his hand. Rude hadn't arrived yet.

"I said he has something in common with Sephiroth," Tifa groaned, elbows resting on the counter with her hands covering her eyes.

"Well that was a bitchy thing to do," Reno said. "No wonder he stormed out of here so angry."

"Thanks Reno," Tifa grumbled. She stood up straight as Rude walked in, not bothering to take off his shades. "So what are you two even doing here?"

"Mission," Reno said, slipping easily into the lie."

"You guys sicken me sometimes," Tifa said. "So who'd you kill this time? Or were you kidnapping someone?"

"Just a nobody," Reno answered. "Get me a beer, please."

"Get your own," Tifa snapped, obviously not thinking.

"Do you really want to give me full reign of that side of the bar? All the money's there and I thought you didn't trust me," Rude said.

"Bastards," she muttered, quickly getting Rude a drink and sliding it down the counter towards him.

"Hey Tifa. I bought that stuff you needed," a voice greeted, a small bell signaling someone stepping through the door.

Reno turned and saw Zack striding through the door, a confident smile on his face. He held a bag under one arm which he set down on the counter.

"I am so glad you're here, Zack. I need you to go after Cloud. I said something horrible and I don't think he wants to listen to me," Tifa said.

"Basically, she was a bitch," Reno told him.

"Hey now," Zack said, shooting the red head and ice filled glare. Reno noticed there was no mako shine within them and he wondered for a moment why not.

"Zack? Can you?" Tifa asked.

"Sure, no problem," Zack said. "I'm sure I know where he is too."

Zack sent one more withering glare at Reno before disappearing out the door.

"He won't catch up. Cloud took off on Fenrir so if he feels like doing something stupid, Zack won't be able to stop him, yo," Reno told her.

"And of course you don't give a damn," Tifa snapped. "Now that Rufus doesn't have any interest in us, you don't even care if we die!"

Reno's eyes flashed. "Hey. Rufus doesn't care about Cloud. I however do. He's gotten me out of a couple of tough spots so I care if he suddenly dies."

"Then why don't you act like it every once in a while?" Tifa demanded.

"I'm a Turk. We don't have emotions," Reno told her, voice dangerous. "Let's go, Rude."

Reno dropped their payment on the counter and stood, Rude following his example after downing the rest of his beer. Once the two Turks had left, Tifa crumpled to the ground and let the tears run.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Should you really go after them right now?" Rude asked. "They might be doing something and you don't want to interrupt them."

"I'm just checking to see if they actually do hook up. Not like I'm gonna stay and watch, yo," Reno told him. "Tell Rufus I'll get back to him on that mission he sent me on yesterday."

"You mean you haven't been back yet?" Rude demanded, getting on his motorcycle.

"My cell died and there's no gas left in my tank. I'm surprised your call got through actually. Anyways, I'll push the thing to the station, check on Cloud, and head back to see Rufus. No problem, yo," Reno said, shrugging.

"Rufus is going to be pissed," Rude muttered, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'll let him know though."  
"Thanks, yo. I owe you one," Reno said, grabbing the handle bars of his own bike.

"Damn straight you do."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno stared at the closed door of Aeris's church. No doubt the two were already fucking but he really needed an excuse to go watch. So, content with the fact that there was the possibility that they weren't, Reno turned and headed around to the other side of the abandoned church, searching for a way inside. Finally, he found a wooden ladder with several missing rungs and parts of the die missing.

"It's almost like they want me to spy on them," Reno muttered, picking up the broken ladder and putting it against the stone wall. There was about three feet between the ladder and the roof but he figured he could easily jump, though he would probably lose the ladder in the process.

He started up, praying the rungs wouldn't break as the semi-rotted wood bent under his weight. Slowly, steadily, he made his way up until at last he was three rungs from the top. Somehow, he managed to grab the edge of the roof and with a bit of work, pull himself up onto the broken roof, hands skidding along the shingles. Panting, he glanced at the ladder. It had somehow stayed in place. He was about to continue on his way when a flap of wings caught his attention.

Puzzled, he watched as a crow settled on the top of the ladder, glowering at him with beady black eyes. It fluttered its wing once before taking off and heading into the sky. Reno watched in horror as the ladder, now unbalanced, fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud.

"God dammit," Reno hissed. He knew that he couldn't truly vent his anger without Cloud and Zack hearing him. _Oh well. I'll find away down. _

Reno crawled as silently as he could across the worn building towards the gigantic gap in the roof. Trying to remain out of sight, Reno glanced over the edge. Instead of what he expected to see, he saw Zack and Cloud cuddling beneath a small blanket and judging by their bare shoulders, they were naked.

He wasn't complaining about the view, but now that he knew the two were hooked up, he could leave. However, he was now faced with a new problem. How the hell did he get down? There was no way he'd be able to jump down or something; he'd kill himself in the fall. Reno started to pull away from the edge when a voice stopped him.

"Who's up there?"

Reno winced at the anger in Cloud's voice. There went his chance of getting with the two of them. Reluctantly, he headed back towards the edge, waving sheepishly at the blond and raven who, by some inhuman speed, were already dressed with matching glares of hatred and anger directed at him.

"You have three seconds to get down here and explain," Cloud ordered.

Reno flipped over the edge of the roof, landing on the top floor before racing down several sets of half decayed stairs. When he arrived at the bottom, he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and slammed against the wall.

"What did you see?" Cloud demanded, blue fire daring him to disobey.

"You and soldier boy cuddling," Reno answered, wincing. He was definitely going to have bruises.

"Why were you here?" Cloud hissed.

"Do you want me to lie?" Reno asked.

Cloud brought him forward, slamming him back into the wall so his head cracked against the stone. "Does that answer your question?"

Reno's head pounded and he struggled to answer. He waited until his vision stopped spinning before speaking, however reluctant he was to do so.

"I've been in love with you for a long time Cloud. And I wanted to make sure yo were okay," Reno answered, staring down at his shoes.

"What the hell?" The words weren't harsh or angry, but breathless and surprised.

Zack peeked over Cloud's shoulder, the anger gone from the violet eyes and instead curiosity radiated from them. Well that was a good sign. The fact that he wasn't dead yet was another.

"So," Reno continued. "I was gonna tell you but Zack came back and I knew you'd want him so I decided I'd take both of you."

Silence reigned over them and neither Cloud nor Reno could look at each other. Zack's expression had become unreadable. Reno squeezed his eyes shut and he believed then that he had never been so afraid in his entire life. Dealing with crazy people and demons were no big deal, the entire Planet about to be destroyed was just another day in the life of a Turk but this…confessing his love to a man who was about ready to kill him. This was terrifying.

"You're saying…you want to be in a relation ship…with both of us…at the same time," Cloud said, his voice quiet.

"Uh…yes," Reno mumbled.

Cloud released Reno's shoulders and looked away. "Get out of here. Now."

"Cloud I-"

"Now!"

Reno winced and bit his lip. Yep, he had screwed up big time. Now it was time to go ball his eyes out in the corner of his room like a girl…or there was beer, yes there was always beer.

"Sorry," he muttered. Then he was gone, leaving Cloud and Zack alone to think.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Okay, that's enough for you," Rufus sighed, tugging the bottle of beer out of Reno's grasp and setting it on the table.

When he had not heard from Reno like Rude had said he would, the ash blond haired man had taken it upon himself to check on his subordinate only to find the man crashed in his apartment half drunk. Reno stared at him with listless eyes, staring but not really seeing. Sighing, Rufus sat down beside the other on the leather couch, clicking off the television before propping his feet up on the table. Then, he moved Reno so that the his head was on his lap and with a swift tug, pulled out the ponytail and began combing a hand through the tangled locks.

"So what happened?" Rufus asked. After all, if his workers were screwed up, it made him look bad so he had to take care of them.

"Told Cloud. Hates me."

Rufus looked down at him, puzzled. "Told Cloud what?"

"That I love him." The words were a strained whisper and Rufus was sure he had never heard such loneliness before in just one simple sentence. With a pang, he also realized that as much as he tried to deny it, he did care for the Turks, and not just because without them his work wouldn't get done as well, but because they depended on him as much as he did them.

"Why does he hate you?" Rufus asked quietly.

"Well Zack's alive. Guess he doesn't want me coming in between them. Probably would never return my feelings, 'specially since I interrupted him and Zack after sex," Reno muttered.

"How did that happen?" Rufus asked, eyebrows raised.

"Another time," Reno mumbled.

"Alright. So how are you going to fix it? Hopefully not beer," Rufus said. "It would be a very pathetic downfall for someone of your stature."

"As if you've never gotten drunk, yo," Reno growled.

"I never got drunk as a way to escape my problems," Rufus said.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, no."

Reno groaned. "I'm such a screw up. Please just kill me. I can't stand living if Cloud never looks at me again, yo."

"You've done just fine without him, you can keep doing fine," Rufus told him.

"You can say that because you've never loved anyone you selfish bastard," Reno hissed, pushing away from Rufus abruptly, somehow able to keep his balance even though he was intoxicated.

Rufus's hand lashed out, striking Reno across the cheek before he could even think about it. Immediately he regretted it because of the sudden fear and hurt in Reno's eyes. They were emotions Reno would never let anyone see if he wasn't so drunk but Rufus knew that the emotions weren't false.

"Reno…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Rufus stuttered. Was he really stuttering?

"It's fine. Just go, Rufus. Give me a call when you need me back to work," Reno muttered, turning away from him.

Rufus sighed, knowing he couldn't disobey Reno without hurting him further. "I'll talk to you later."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So what are you going to do?" Zack asked as he cuddled Cloud to his chest that night.

"Don't ask me right now. I don't know," Cloud mumbled into the well muscled chest he could feel through the thin white t-shirt.

"Maybe I can help. Do you love him?" Zack asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you care about him at all?"

"Enough to care if he dies," Cloud answered. "But I don't want to suddenly start screwing him. I mean…I can't just do things like that."

"I know Spiky. But maybe we should give him a chance," Zack told him. "Not right now of course. But later, we could try and grow to love him. I mean…from what I know about him, he's pretty likable, despite the bad things he's done."

"I guess. He did try and save those kids back when Kadaj had them possessed. Key word there, try. It was mainly Tifa and the rest," Cloud said.

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Zack said, kissing the mass of blond hair nestled in his neck.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to suddenly invite him to our bed so soon after we've gotten together. Besides, I've never been in a relationship like that before," Cloud told him.

Zack pulled away so he could look the blond in the eyes. "I'm not saying you have to do it now. That's why I said not now. I don't want to try anything so soon after we've finally gotten together either." He gently kissed Cloud before nuzzling his mass of blond fluff again. "Now get some sleep Spiky."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno wasn't sure how much time passed. Everything had blurred together in a mass of beer, the occasional drug, and lots of missions and countless nobodies dying. Not that he really cared that people who threatened the ShinRa business died. Tseng still avoided him like the plague and Reno refused to let Rufus into his house to try and talk to him. Rude, knowing Reno, didn't even make and effort to try, and he had never been close with Elena anyways.

He was out drinking again when he saw a familiar blond sit down beside him, the raven on the other side. Figuring it would be best to just remove himself from the situation he stood up only to have Cloud yank him back down on the stool.

"We're talking now, Reno," Cloud told him.

"Yep. Listen to Spiky," Zack ordered.

"Just leave me be, yo. Please," Reno said, a hint of begging in his voice. "I know you can't stand me now and I-"

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" Cloud growled. "Tseng called me two days ago. Told me what you've been doing. Is it true?"

"What? The drugs or the beer?" Reno asked.

"Both."

"Oh. Yeah that's true," Reno said with a shrug. "And before you say anything, I don't want your pity. Like I said, leave me be and we can all be happy."

"You can't possibly expect me to believe you're happy like this," Cloud said skeptically.

"Guess not," Reno sighed. "Doesn't matter anyways. If I die sooner than later, that's just how it happens."

"Okay, you're coming with us now," Cloud ordered, seizing his arm. "Zack, pay for his drinks and let's go."

"Alright."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

They ended up in Cloud's new house in Costa De Sol. Cloud had Reno ride with him, Zack using his own motorcycle to follow after them. Reno wondered briefly why Rufus had let Cloud buy his summer house but decided he didn't care.

To be honest, Cloud didn't feel like talking to an intoxicated Reno once they got there and instead he forced the red head to go to sleep in one of the many guest bedrooms before joining Zack in the spacious living room.

"So? How is he?" Zack asked, staring at the blank television screen across the room from them.

"Drunk. Passed out," Cloud told him. "God I feel so guilty. If I had known he would do this-"

"What? You'd have jumped into bed and told him you loved him even though you didn't? No. You wouldn't. Don't lie to yourself," Zack said, gently embracing him. "Now that you want to give him a try, I'm sure you won't be trying to well…kill himself."

"I just hope he'll speak to me."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno woke up with a pounding headache. His first thought was, _wow…this bed is really comfy. Wait…where the hell am I?_ He jolted up and regretted it instantly, laying back down and putting a hand to his head.

"Damn, yo!"

"Headache?"

Reno opened his eyes to see Cloud standing above him, a glass of water in one hand and an aspirin in the other. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven to still his aching hangover.

"Yeah," Reno muttered.

Cloud set the water and medicine down, gently helping the red head sit up and giving him the items he had just placed on the dresser. After taking the pills, Reno laid back down, closing his eyes.

"Thanks, yo. But why do you care?" Reno asked.

"We'll talk later. For now, go take a shower, there's a connecting bathroom to the left. I left some clothes in there already but they're a little big so-"

"Okay, Cloud. Thank you," Reno interrupted, eyes still closed. "I'll meet you out in the other room I guess."

"Alright."

Reno waited until Cloud's footsteps had left the room and receded completely before opening his eyes and sitting up. _At least the world stopped spinning,_ he thought as he stood up. _But I can't help but wonder why Tseng called Cloud to come look after me. Was he really that concerned?_

Yes, Reno realized as he stepped into the smooth marble walled shower. Tseng was that concerned because the man loved him. Gaia, life was so complicated.

For some reason, taking a shower in something fancy was better than a regular shower. Reno wondered if there was truth in this thought or if he was still just drunk. After letting the warm water relax his tense muscles, he stepped out and changed into the loose fitting sweat pants and t-shirt which, like Cloud had predicted, were fairly big. When he emerged into the bedroom, Cloud and Zack were already there, sitting side by side on the edge of the mattress. Grinning, Zack patted the space between them.

"Come take a seat," Zack said.

Like a beaten puppy, Reno did what he was told. _Since when did I sink so low, yo?_

"Since you became a drunk," Cloud answered.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Reno asked, sitting down and staring at his hands.

"Yep," Zack told him.

"Aw shit," he grumbled. "So why am I here?"

"Tseng called. So did Rufus actually. They're both worried about you and it is my fault that you're like this and-"

"Cloud, you're rambling again," Zack interrupted.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyways, I've been thinking about what you said awhile ago and I've decided that it's worth giving a try," Cloud told him quietly, not looking right at the red head.

"What, out of pity?" Reno snarled, suddenly angry as he glared at Cloud.

"Whoa! That's not it!" Zack protested, grabbing Reno's shoulders and spinning the other to look at him. "Cloud doesn't do stuff out of pity. If he did, he'd be fucking everyone!"

"This is different!" Reno protested, yanking himself away.

"Really, how?"

"He never would offer to let me into the relationship you two have if he didn't feel sorry for me! I know there's no love in whatever we do and I'm sick and tired of having to deal with that in the Turks! All I am is used and abused! I don't need it here too, yo!" Reno cried, jolting to his feet.

"Obviously Tseng and Rufus care more for you than you think," Zack told him levelly.

"Well I know Tseng does. Rufus is just a bastard who uses me for sex," Reno huffed. "But I don't love Tseng. I care about him but I don't love him. We aren't meant for each other."

"Rufus cares about you," Cloud suddenly spoke up. "Why else would he call to make sure you're okay?"

Reno didn't answer. He didn't have one to answer with.

"You need to try and look past how stubborn Rufus is. Of course he's not going to admit he cares about you; he's not supposed to have emotions and it's like you said; the Turks aren't supposed to either," Cloud said

"So now you're trying to convince me to get with Rufus," Reno muttered.

"That's not what I'm trying to say," Cloud sighed, exasperated. "I'm trying to get you to realize that people do care about you. We aren't doing things out of pity. I don't pity you. I've been through hell too and it's just time for you to swallow your pride and let us grow to love you."

Reno stared into Cloud's cerulean eyes, trying to see if he was being lied to. He was thrown off when for the first time ever, Cloud had let all of his usual barriers down and it was almost as if he could see straight into the other's soul. Cloud was definitely not lying.

"Fine. You're gonna have to deal with me being away though. I can't live here and work for Rufus at the same time. I may think he's selfish but that doesn't mean I'm not loyal to him," Reno said.

"Yeah, we know," Cloud said.

"But there's one condition," Zack told him.

"And that is?" Reno asked warily.

"We're buying you a better apartment.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Wow, what died here?" Zack asked, kicking a beer bottle and watching it roll across a dirty yellow carpet.

"It really stinks in here Reno. Seriously," Cloud said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure the dishes haven't been washed in a good few week, yo," Reno mumbled.

"Okay. Cloud, you clean the dishes, Reno start cleaning the floor. I'll start the laundry," Zack ordered, using the same voice he would use if he was commanding an army.

"Wow, Zack. You'll make a brilliant housewife," Cloud teased.

"Shut up or I'll throw you in the laundry," Zack said, eyes narrowed playfully.

"As interesting as that would be to watch, shouldn't we get to work?" Reno asked.

"Eh, fine."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Well, after five bottles of febreeze, this place actually smells halfway decent," Zack said. "And all your clothes have been washed, ironed, and carefully put away."

"Seriously. You'd make an excellent housewife," Cloud told him.  
"That's it!"

Zack lunged at Cloud, tackling him to the ground. Reno watched in mild interest as the two rolled across the ground, trying to pin each other, all the while growling playful insults at one another. Finally, Zack managed to pin the blond, wrists held above his head in one hand.

"Alright. Now repeat after me," Zack ordered. "I."

"I," Cloud repeated.

"Will never."

"Will never."

"Ever."

"Ever."

"Ever."

"Ever."  
"Ever."

"Zack!"

"Right. Call Zackary Fair."

"Call Zackary Fair."

"A housewife."

"A housewife."

Zack got up and turned to Reno. "Well. Now that your apartment looks nice, you can live in it until we buy you a nice big pent house."

"You don't need to buy it for me. My paycheck is quite bit," Reno told him.

"My paycheck was bigger than yours and I never really spent any of it. It's been sitting in my bank account for over seven years."

"Shit, yo! How much do you have!?" Reno exclaimed.

"Seven trillion…roughly," Zack said, shrugging nonchalantly, all the while smirking at Reno's bewildered expression.

"Go ahead and buy me stuff. Please, yo. Go crazy," Reno told him. "Spoil me rotten."

"All too happy to do so," Zack told him seriously, a soft caring in his eyes.

"Zack, help me up," Cloud called, breaking the spell that had settled over them.

"Oh yeah. Poor baby Chocobo. Can't get up," Zack cooed teasingly.

"Zack…"

"Sorry."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"It's perfect," Reno breathed, gazing around the huge living room.

The floor was polished wood and the two walls furthest from him were big glass windows. Where the windows stopped, the kitchen began and the floor turned to marble. There was a ring of green marble counter tops complete with a large black refrigerator and oven.

"You haven't seen the rest of the place," Cloud sighed.

"I don't need to. Judging by this room alone, the entire place is fit for a god, yo. All it needs is a special Reno touch," Reno told him, flashing the blond a wide grin.

"Alright. It's for sale by the owner so I'll just get in touch with him. Zack can take you furniture shopping," Cloud told him.

"That would be because Cloud has no sense in shopping, no matter what it is," Zack said, grinning. "Cloud can't even buy the right milk."  
"Zack…"

"Let's go!"

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So is black just your thing or are all the Turks like this?" Zack asked. He had been wondering why everything Reno was interested in was either black, leather, or both.

"Kind of my thing I guess. I just like how seductive leather can be," Reno cooed, smirking at Zack's widening eyes. "Anyways. This is all I need now. They said they'd deliver anything in a week."

"Call Rufus," Zack ordered as they slipped into Reno's car. "Let him know you're okay and tell him you're staying with us for a week, at least until your stuff gets in."

"I uh…"

Zack glanced at Reno. The red head was shifting awkwardly in his seat, staring at his hands which he was wringing nervously.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"I uh…don't really want to. He's probably really mad at me and he's not fun to talk to when he's like that," Reno mumbled.

"It'll be fine. You need to settle whatever happened. And then call Tseng," Zack told him.

"Fine, yo," Reno grumbled, pulling out his cell and pressing the speed dial for Rufus. His heart jumped when Rufus answered on the first ring.

"Reno! I'm sorry!" The words were rushed and hurried.

Reno felt his jaw drop in shock. Rufus…said he was _sorry._ Rufus…was admitting he did something wrong. Before he could recover enough to speak, Rufus was talking again.

"I know you hate me for slapping you and probably for sending Zack and Cloud to check on you but-"

"Rufus. Thank you. Seriously, yo. I'm fine. Cloud and Zack…"

"Ah." A knowing tone came to the president's voice before it slipped back into the calm neutral voice Reno was used. "Alright. Don't say anymore. I understand."

Reno sighed in relief. "So we're cool, right yo?"

"Yes. We're okay."

"So uh, can I have a week off?"

Rufus chuckled. "Yes, of course. Call Tseng though. He's worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Reno mumbled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Take care, Reno. I couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to you," the president said softly and before Reno could respond, he had hung up the phone.

Reno hung up as well and turned to Zack. The raven's gaze softened when he saw the light glistening of tears in his eyes.

"Reno?"

"I'm not gonna cry, yo," Reno protested stubbornly. "It's just…Rufus never acted like he cared before and…shit."

Zack leaned over as tears began to run hot and wet down his cheeks. He hugged the red head gently, soothingly running a hand through silky hair. It was extremely touching for Zack to know that the other had put himself in such a vulnerable position. He knew enough about Reno to know he was prideful so the fact that he was actually letting him see how torn up he was amazed him.

Before long, Reno had calmed down and pulled himself together, taking a deep breath before fixing his hair and wiping his eyes.

"Now for Tseng. This is going to be even worse," Reno groaned.

"Why do you say that?" Zack asked curiously.

"Tseng was my main fuck buddy. He loved me and I don't love him. Makes things awkward, yo," Reno muttered, pressing in the Wutaian's number.

Zack winced. He had never expected Reno to open up to him so quickly and now that he was, he wasn't sure how to react to it. He wasn't sure exactly what kind of comforting Reno needed like he did with Cloud but he did know that if he wanted their weird relationship to work, he'd have to learn.

"Hello, Reno," Tseng's cool voice said, strangely business like compared to what Reno was used to.

"Hey Tseng…I um…"

"Please hurry, Reno. I have things to do," Tseng told him coldly.

"Tseng I…I'm sorry. I've treated you like crap the past…forever and I'm really sorry, yo," Reno said quietly, praying Tseng wouldn't continue on like he was.

"No worries. Now I must return to work, so if you'll excuse me." The line was abruptly cut off and Reno closed his phone.

"So? What happened?" Zack asked, staring worriedly at Reno's crestfallen expression.

"Tseng hates me," Reno mumbled. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Go see him in person. That way he can't avoid you," Zack told him, shifting the car into gear.

"I guess." Reno leaned back and closed his eyes, wishing he wasn't such an utter screw up. His eyes opened when a warm hand gently entwined with his. He didn't let go until they reached Costa De Sol.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Cloud was already there when they arrived back at the house, dinner already made. As they sat down on the leather couch in the living room, he spoke.

"So how are you? Zack told me you called the Turks," Cloud said.

"I expected Rufus to be more upset than Tseng, yo. Now I just…" Reno decided to shut himself up with a forkful of macaroni.

"Well…Tseng loved you so I guess it has something to do with that," Cloud told him. "I'm sure it'll work out."

"Cloud? An optimist? No way, yo," Reno protested, grinning in hopes of reassuring the other two that he was fine when in reality he wasn't.

"As funny as you are, you aren't fooling anyone," Zack told him. "So? How do you feel really?"

"Uh…well…to be honest, I can't stand it if he suddenly started hating me. Tseng means a lot to me even if I don't love him," Reno said quietly. "Besides, it's a bitch to work with someone who hates you."

"That would put a damper on working," Zack said, shrugging.

Cloud finished eating and stood up, taking Reno's and Zack's empty plates with him. As soon as he left, Zack turned to Reno.

"Reno…can I kiss you?" The words were soft and gentle, leaving him room to objected.

Reno stared at him, a little shocked at the abruptness of the question, and unsure if he should say yes. Zack was staring at him sincerely and without him knowing, slipped a hand around onto the back of his neck, massaging his hairline soothingly.

"Yes. Please," Reno whispered.

Zack moved forward, gently fitting his lips over Reno's. Reno reacted instantly to the dark taste, hungrily pressing back and nimbly invading Zack's mouth with his tongue. Zack was shocked at the reaction at first before retaliating, dominating the red head's mouth easily. Reno groaned heatedly, shifting to straddle Zack's lap as his tongue continued to wander and probe.

"Well now," Cloud interrupted, coughing directly above them.

Reno looked up at Cloud, eyes half lidded. He made quite an arousing sight; arms twirled around Zack's neck, parted lips moist from the desperate kiss, eyes full of dazed pleasure, and cheeks flushed a deep red. Cloud had to admit, the Turk looked very fuckable.

"Hey Cloud," Reno murmured, hanging his head. "Sorry…I just-"

Cloud's hand grabbed Reno's chin, tugging his face back up before forcing their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongue. For all its fierceness, Reno felt as though it were the best kiss he had ever received, solely because it was Cloud giving it. He let out a panting gasp as his jacket was pushed off is shoulders and onto the floor, nimble and darting fingers swiftly divesting him of the white shirt. Briefly, he pulled away for air and Cloud seized the opportunity to leap over the top of the couch. Reno stood up as Zack shifted to sit sideways, Cloud moving behind him before the raven tugged Reno back down and onto his lap, quickly setting to work on mapping out the pale chest as Reno engaged Cloud in yet another heated kiss.

Reno found something strangely erotic about the way Zack's mouth and hands tortured his nipples while Cloud swallowed his choked moans. Desperate for some form of skin on skin contact, Reno tugged at Zack's t-shirt. Zack chuckled and then Cloud drew the t-shirt up for Reno, displaying a well toned sun kissed chest. Reno pulled completely away from Cloud so he could attack the new territory displayed to him with teeth and tongue. Zack was dimly aware of Cloud standing and then moving behind Reno instead, pulling the red head so he sat between the blond's legs.

"What're you doing Blondie?" Reno asked.

"I'm just giving Zack the chance to show you exactly what his wonderful tongue can do," Cloud whispered in a lust ridden voice.

Zack grinned wickedly. "Alright then. Only too happy to show you, Reno."

"Sweet Shiva this is gonna be good," Reno breathed.

Zack's hands quickly got rid of Reno's socks before sliding up clothed legs, fingers unbuttoning the metal button and quickly tugging the zipper down. Teasingly, he dipped his right hand past the hem of his boxers, stroking the hard flesh he felt there.

"Z-Zack," Reno gasped.

Cloud nibbled on his ear, moving his hands over dusky nipples to add to the rising pleasure. Zack continued to tug the pants down, followed quickly by the boxers.

"Look who isn't a natural red head," Zack teased.

"Shut up, yo! I almost am, it's just a little too dark," Reno growled.

"Zack, stop teasing him," Cloud said.

"Oh, of course."

Zack released Reno's member from his hands only to return and envelop him completely within the warm moist heat of his mouth. Reno arched suddenly, crying out. Cloud's strong steady hand on his stomach kept him still thought.

"Fuck," Reno hissed as Zack teasingly tongued the slit before moving back down. "Didn't think you had it in you Soldier boy."

"Neither of us are nearly as innocent as we seem," Cloud informed him, hands resuming the torture with the small nubs. "Surprised?"

"Yeah," Reno panted, closing his eyes as he laid his head back on Cloud's shoulder. His hips began to pump subconsciously and zack let him, taking him in easily with each movement. "You're like freaking god with that tongue Zack."

Zack pulled away, smirking at Reno's wanton moan of disapproval. "Sorry Reno. But shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Sure, why not, yo?"

Cloud abruptly stood, picking Reno up in the same motion. Zack followed after them, eager to continue with the act. Reno was dropped unceremoniously onto the king sized bed and Cloud quickly followed, straddling the red head's waist and engaging him in a bruising kiss. Reno didn't try to hide his desire, instead sliding his hands down and tugging off the shirt Cloud was wearing, breaking the kiss to bring it up completely before tossing it away. Cloud helped him with the pants and boxers, shedding them easily and without any hesitation, ground their arousals together.

"C-Cloud! Dammit," Reno gasped.

Zack slipped onto the bed then, breaking both of the other's concentration.

"As amazing as this is to watch, I need to know how we're going to do this," Zack said.

"Don't care," Cloud answered.

"Me neither, yo," Reno agreed, speaking past his breathless pants.

"Then can I make a suggestion?" Zack asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Well, Reno, you've been in love with Cloud for the longest time, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Reno answered, unable to fight down the rising blush.

"Well, it only makes sense for him to top you then, doesn't it? So Cloud will take you like this and I'll take him from behind," Zack said, grinning.

"I can deal with that," Cloud agreed.

"That's great. Now let's continue," Reno ordered impatiently.

Cloud smirked and then quickly captured Reno's lips in a kiss, this one much more soft then the first, though the intensity was still there. Reno flicked his tongue into Cloud's warm mouth, glad that the battle for domination had ended and he could now fully explore his new territory. He wasn't sure what Zack was doing, at least not until Cloud suddenly flung his head back, crying out.

"Wow, Spiky. Only one finger and you're already begging more," Zack commented, slowly pumping the single digit.

Cloud pressed back accidentally brushing Reno's arousal against his own. Reno tossed his head back as well, groaning. As the torturous movements continued, Cloud brought a hand up to Reno's hair tie, tugging it loose and letting the red hair free. The fiery color stood out almost violently against the black of the comforter they laid on.

"That's better," Cloud murmured, burying his face in Reno's neck and kissing it softly. Slowly, he moved his own hand back to Zack.

As if reading his mind, Zack lubed up the first three fingers for him, even as he slipped his second one into Cloud.

"Zack," Cloud moaned, the sound low and husky.

"Hey Cloud. If you don't put those fingers-shit ah!" Reno was cut off abruptly when Cloud, all too eager to obey Reno's command, slipped two of his fingers in. "Cloud!"

Reno clutched his shoulders desperately, moaning into the next kiss Cloud gave him. Almost at the same time, Zack found Cloud's prostate when he found Reno's, and the two arched away from each other, deep groans escaping moist, kiss swollen lips.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Zack said, moving onto his knees and proceeding to shower Cloud's back with butterfly kisses.

"Cloud, hurry up dammit!" Reno ordered, words separated by pants and small moans.

"And that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard," Zack chuckled, nipping at the twitching muscles beneath him.

"Shut up, Zack," Reno said.

Cloud finally slipping in the third and final finger only to pull it out less than a minute later.

"Fuck this, you're getting screwed, right now."

"Sorry Reno. You lose. Cloud beats you at sexiest thing ever said," Zack said.

"Does it look like I care?" Reno panted.

"Not really. Ready Cloud?"

"Zack, just go," Cloud ordered. He was about to say something else but hew as cut off when Zack sunk in to the hilt and he let out a choked moan instead.

"You okay?" Zack murmured, gently stroking the sweating back beneath him.

"Fine. Don't move yet and hand me the lube." Even as Cloud said this, he couldn't help but grind back onto Zack's cock.

"You're making it pretty damn hard not to move," Zack grunted, shoving the bottle of lube into Cloud's hand.

Cloud quickly lubed up his own hard member, shifting closer to Reno as he did so.

"You okay?" Cloud asked softly, stroking Reno's hair away from his face.

"Yep. I'm fine. This is all I've wanted for the longest time," Reno said back, just as quietly.

Cloud pushed in slowly, Zack moving with him. Reno watched the scene from below, enjoying the almost identical expressions of pleasure on the two handsome faces. It felt surreal to him, being filled up completely by Cloud; it was something he had wanted for what felt like an entire lifetime. When Cloud at first didn't move, Reno decided to take matters into his own hands, rolling his hips up and tearing a gasp from the blond's throat as Zack simultaneously thrust into him.

"Oh Gaia, sweet Shiva, fucking fuck," Cloud hissed, eyes clenched tightly closed.

"Feels good, hm?" Reno murmured, rolling his hips again.

"How'd you realize that?" Cloud grumbled. "Ah, Zack."

"We're gonna blow your mind, yo," Reno told him.

Cloud didn't answer, instead pulling back and pushing back in, groaning as Zack mirrored his movements. He wasn't used to topping, it wasn't in his nature to do so, but the feel of Reno's tight muscles clenching down on him, pulling him deeper, it was all exquisite.

Reno didn't mind that they never sped up. He was used to quick and hard fucks; no emotions except the last time with Tseng when the Wutaian had murmured words of love to him while slowly moving in and out. Cloud was using the same movements, showering his face with kisses that were only broken when Zack gave the blond a hard thrust to his prostate.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as Cloud's warm hand surrounded his throbbing erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. Reno had never felt so whole as he did then, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck, pulling him down for a love filled kiss as his fingers twisted in sweaty blond locks.

"So beautiful," Zack murmured, running a hand down Cloud's spine, causing the blond to arch away from Reno's kiss. Zack knew how sensitive Cloud's back was; he knew how after a couple of soft, fleeting caresses down his spine he could have the blond coming in seconds.

Reno watched as Zack ran his hand down Cloud's spine a second time, delighting at the keening cry the blond gave, tossing his head back. The erotic sight made Reno's impending orgasm come all the more closer. By some miracle, despite how far gone in pleasure Cloud was, the hand still pumped him steadily and it finally proved too much for the red head, especially with the particularly hard thrust to his prostate.

Zack saw Reno tense and when he heard the Turk cry Cloud's name as he came, he ran a single finger down the blond's spine. Cloud's senses were nearly overloaded by the way Reno clenched down on him added to the nimble finger that pressed into his spine. With an almost feral growl, he spilled his seed into Reno, clenching down hard on Zack as he did so. Zack came shortly after and the three collapsed on each other, limbs tangled, breath short.

Zack, being the only one not completely overwhelmed by their actions, picked up Cloud's shirt; wiping off the white fluid on his chest before kissing the red head. Reno returned the kiss half heartedly before Zack moved behind Cloud, spooning with him. Cloud snatched Reno up then, cuddling the red head to his chest.

"I had no idea you liked to cuddle, yo," Reno teased, kissing the middle of his chest.

"Well now you know," Cloud muttered.

"Cloud's a true uke at heart," Zack said chuckling. "But I guess you are too, aren't you, Reno?"

"Yeah. Never topped before," he admitted.

"Really?" Zack peeked over Cloud's shoulder. "We're gonna have to fix that."

"Not tonight we aren't," Cloud said warningly. "Now put your hands back where they belong."

Reno laughed. He was really going to enjoy this relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't even know what happened. I was going to put Vincent in and make this a foursome but suddenly, the plot bunnies assaulted me and this thing is actually going to have a well developed plot and I'm going to be throwing Vincent with someone else…DON'T HURT ME! So I have no idea where this is going so just hang on tight. Spoilers, some ooc, and yaoi. Enjoy. I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**

The next morning, Reno found himself wrapped tightly in Cloud's arms, all three of them cuddling beneath the warm black covers. He sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to the sleeping blond. It felt like a dream come true, as amazingly cheesy as it sounded, that he finally had the opportunity to be with Cloud like this, to be held in the other's arms like he was now. He honestly couldn't ask for anything more.

Although…there was still Tseng. He knew he had to sort that problem out, sooner rather than later. It wouldn't help if he just let the problem sit and boil forever; things would only get worse if he did that.

"You awake?" Cloud murmured, running a hand through the tangled red hair.

"Yeah," Reno replied softly.

"So am I," Zack said, his voice slightly muffled by Cloud's shoulder.

"I don't want to move," Reno told them, laughing lightly into Cloud's chest and snuggling closer to the warmth.

"Do you think any of us want to?" Cloud mused, running a hand down his back.

"Nope…but I have to talk to Tseng still," Reno said quietly, enjoying the light touch of Cloud's hands despite the feeling of sadness that seemed to settle over him.

"It'll be alright," Zack assured him, moving so he could look at Reno over Cloud's body. "We'll be waiting for you here."

Reno sighed, pulling out of Cloud's warm grasp and placing his feet on the plush white carpet beneath him. Cloud and Zack quickly followed, trapping him in a warm hug from the front and the back.

"We can tell you feel like crap," Zack informed him, nuzzling his hair. "Why don't you go take a nice refreshing bath and Spiky and I will make you something good for breakfast, okay?"

"That sounds nice," Reno said. And it did. He wasn't used to being treated like this, spoiled beyond what he should be. Growing up in the slums and then working his butt off killing in the Turks…there was no time for him to just relax and he was usually too busy acting cheery.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Cloud told him, kissing the nape of his neck and stepping away.

Reno turned to face him, stepping forward again to kiss him gently on the lips only to have Zack pull him in for a kiss of his own.

"I've never been fought over before," Reno laughed after Zack pulled away.

"You're very hard to resist," Cloud told him. "Now hurry up and go take a bath otherwise we'll end up in the bed again."

Reno smirked, quickly getting a change of clothes, Cloud's, out of the nearby closet before disappearing into the bathroom. The cool tile shocked his feet and he quickly filled white porcelain tub with warm water, stepping into it and sinking down, immersing himself until the tip of his nose.

The water was relaxing and he felt himself falling asleep, lulled by the warmth so close to that of Cloud's arms. Reno found that despite how much he loved Cloud and how delighted he was that the blond returned his feelings, something wasn't right. It wasn't zack, he was all too happy to have the raven. He figured it was Tseng. If the Wutaian was upset with him, he knew he couldn't be truly happy. These thoughts drifted in and out of his mind as he lay in the water and he lost track of time, only stirred out of his reverie by the knock on the door.

"Reno? You okay?" It was Cloud.

"Yeah," Reno answered. "Just thinking, yo."

The door opened softly and Cloud stepped in, dressed only in simple seat pants, leaving Reno with an excellent view of his toned upper body. Cloud shut the door and then sat down at the edge of the tub.

"What are you thinking about?" Cloud asked.

"Lot of things," Reno replied.

"Are you happy?"

Reno was stunned by how quickly Cloud picked up on his mood. "How'd you know I wasn't?"  
Cloud smiled softly. "I tend to soak up other's emotions like a sponge."

"Oh…sorry."  
"How can I help?" Cloud asked.

"It's just Tseng. I'll be fine, really, yo," Reno told him.

"I believe you. Now turn around; I'll wash your hair."

Reno obeyed and Cloud proceeded to wash the red locks with sweet vanilla shampoo before moving on to the rest of his lithe body. He treated him like a precious doll, his touches feather light and smooth. When he was done, he helped the Turk out, drying him as best he could with a fluffy white towel and pulling his hair back into the usual ponytail.

"Thanks," Reno said quietly.

Cloud kissed his temple before handing him his clothes. "Zack and I will be out in the kitchen when you're ready."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno's stomach growled as he stepped out into the kitchen. Cloud sat at the bar counter as Zack placed a plateful of pancakes.

"That looks delicious, yo," Reno said, grinning as he took a seat beside Cloud.

"Why thank you!" Zack said, smiling happily as he place a plate in front of Reno and then grabbed his own, standing on the other side of the counter and setting to work on his food.

The three ate in silence, none of them having any idea of what they should say and Reno wished desperately the feeling of awkwardness would disappear. Instead, it seemed to grow and finally, after Zack dropped his empty plate in the sink, he turned to look at Cloud.

"Cloud…did I know someone named Angeal?" Zack asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Reno looked up, recognizing the name. Of course he knew who Angeal as; the man was a legendary 1st class and had taken over as Zack's mentor when he was in SOLDIER. Had Zack forgotten him too? He remembered when Cloud first introduced the two of them and Zack had no idea who he was. It would make sense if he didn't remember his mentor.

"I thought you said you remembered everything," Cloud said, eyes narrowed.

Zack frowned. "I thought I did. But then last night, when I was sleeping…that name kept drifting in and out. Everything felt fine until this morning. Now I feel like that hole in my memories is back."

"Does the name Genesis sound at all familiar?" Cloud asked warily.

"Genesis," Zack muttered, rolling the name around in his mind. There was a sharp pain and then everything went black.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

_"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…The goddess descends form the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_

_The voice belonged to a fair skinned man, garbed in red and black. Auburn hair almost completely hid his right eye from view and a soft smile was on his face, his remaining mako green eye sparkling with mirth. A regal black wing sprouted from his back, arching above his head giving him the beauty similar to that of an angel. _

_"Loveless, Act IV."_

_Zack turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a man with jet black hair, pushed back away from his face. His jaw and chin were broad and well muscled, perfectly in proportion with the rest of his body. Despite how powerful he appeared, Zack could see the worry lines along the man's cheeks The most curious feature however, was the white wing that was almost identical to the other man's black one. _

_"The last act is missing,_" _a high pitched voice interrupted. _

_The other man stood at the computer on the other side of the room. Zack's eyes narrowed. _Hojo.

_"There are many theories about the end," the brunette continued, running a hand through his hair and smirking. "The two friends fight, yet no one knows who wins."_

_"Genesis, stop this," the dark haired man warned. _

_"What say we reenact the fifth and final act, Angeal?"_

Angeal!

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Zack! Are you okay?" The voice belonged to Cloud, Zack saw, as he slowly opened his eyes, unaware of the tears that ran down them. His head was cradled in Reno's lap, thin fingers combing through raven locks.

"Angeal…" Zack whimpered, quickly closing his eyes and covering them with his hands.

Cloud sighed, kneeling beside Zack's head. Tears were leaking out from beneath his hands, coursing down his cheeks in hot wet trails. Reno looked at Cloud helplessly, not knowing what to do to help the other. Before either of them could say anything, Zack spoke again, though his voice was choked with tears.

"The white feathers. Angeal…oh god…how did I forget?" he moaned.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Cloud told him gently.

"Yeah…it's just…your memories. They return at their own pace, you know? Just give it time, yo," Reno said, pulling Zack's hands away from his face and wiping away the tears.

"But Angeal…he taught me everything and I…" Zack whimpered, voice bordering on hysteria.

Cloud soothed him by pulling him away from Reno and hugging him tightly, holding the now sobbing man to his chest. Reno felt completely helpless, having no idea how to help the raven and knowing that if their roles were switched, Zack would know exactly what to do. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to not have his memories. It would be like losing a part of himself because there would be no guarantee that he would remember everything; Zack proved that. There was all the small memories too, like the taste of his mother's cooking…the feel of someone's blood splattering across his arm, so familiar after all the killing he had done. Some memories, he supposed, were best left forgotten.

"Angeal, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Zack continued to whimper.

"You have no reason to be sorry. Angeal would understand," Cloud said soothingly. "I did."

Zack pulled himself closer, eyes squeezing shut tightly. "Sorry Spiky. I'm just screwing up all the time."

"Whoa. No you're not. You can't force yourself into remembering things," Reno broke in. "If you push too hard in one direction, things will end up going the other way, yo." _I would know._ This was added in his mind.

Zack pulled away so he could look at Reno, wiping at his eyes. "I know. I just wish…I just wish I didn't forget people so important to me."

"It's okay, it'll come back on its own," Reno murmured, reaching forward to stroke Zack's tear stained cheek. Zack leaned into the touch and Reno shifted closer, wrapping his arms around both the raven and the blond.

"I'm sorry that everything is so wrong after last night," Zack mumbled, leaning his head on Reno's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself, yo," Reno said, kissing his temple gently.

Zack sighed and wiggled his way out of both their grasps, joining them both on the tiled floor. To anyone else, it would look comical, but to them, it just seemed perfectly normal.

"So when are you going to meet with Tseng?" Zack asked, eager to switch the focus off of him.

Reno sighed. "I was thinking of waiting until the end of my week with you guys but…I can't just let this sit and boil…so probably today, if he'll let me."

"So we should probably swing by your place to get you some proper clothes," Cloud said.

"Yeah…I'll even use the tie if it improves my chances of making him happy," Reno grumbled. "I hate that tie."

"You wouldn't look good with it," Cloud commented, running his hand along Reno's neck.

"You're just asking for it, Blondie," Reno said, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

Zack smirked as Reno suddenly tackled Cloud to the floor, kissing him fiercely. Before Cloud could even respond, Reno was gone, laughing as Cloud spluttered and got to his feet.

"He got you good, Spiky," Zack snickered.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

After enough begging, Tseng finally agreed to meet Reno at a fancy restaurant not too far from where his new apartment would be. It was Wutaian, at Tseng's choice. Reno pulled uncomfortably at his collar as they sat down, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Tseng.

"You don't have to wear that on my account" Tseng told him raising a fine eyebrow.

Reno breathed a sigh of relief, quickly loosening his tie and placing it in his pocket. "I was hoping you'd actually be happier if I actually wore my uniform, yo."

"What makes you think I was unhappy?" Tseng asked, looking up into Reno's eyes.

"Well…you…are upset with me. I apologized but I know you're still angry and probably want to kill me and-"

"Oh Reno," Tseng sighed, shaking his head. "No. I just…I've been really busy. Very busy. I've been picking up your slack. I'm frustrated with you because of what you were doing to yourself. The only reason I didn't want to come tonight was because I have lots of paperwork to finish."

"I'm-"

"Tseng put a finger to Reno's lips, silencing him. "You don't have to apologize. You are always forgiven."

"Dammit," Reno hissed, glaring down at the table.

"What is it?" Tseng asked.

"You. How can you always forgive me for everything? I've treated you like shit for the past two months, you picked up all my work, and I don't return your feelings. I am such a jerk and you are so amazing," Reno growled, and Tseng could only stare as small tears plopped onto the table.

"Reno-"

"Are you reading to order?" the waiter asked, not really he was interrupting.

"Give us a minute please," Tseng said, not looking away from Reno. "Reno?"

"Sorry," Reno muttered, wiping at his eyes and still not looking up, finding the table much more fascinating.

"Stop apologizing. I understand. I can accept you will never love me. I just need you to be happy," Tseng whispered, leaning across the table and lightly cupping Reno's chin, forcing the red head to look at him. "Are you happy?"

Reno self-consciously wiped at his eyes. _I feel so weak. Why is it that Tseng always sees me at my weakest?_ "I don't know. I mean, I finally have Cloud and Zack but you-"

"I am fine. Don't stress yourself out, I can't work out all your knotted muscles every day," Tseng joked lightly.

"But I-"

"Reno. Stop worrying." Tseng let go of Reno and leaned back in his chair. "I will be fine. You just need to focus on your relationship."

Reno nodded, grinning then, putting Tseng at ease almost immediately. "Let's just enjoy dinner then, yo."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I haven't eaten this well in a long time," Reno said, holding the door open for Tseng before walking down the street with him.

"Cloud and Zack are taking could care of you, I assume?"

"Of course. Zack…still doesn't remember everything. He just remembered Angeal this morning," Reno said as they reached his car.

Tseng winced. "How did that go?"  
"Horrible. He passed out and was mumbling weird stuff. Something about beasts and wings," Reno said, shuddering. "It was creepy."

"Loveless," Tseng murmured. "Genesis was probably in whatever flashback he was having."

Reno shuddered. "Don't even want to think about him. I didn't know he was reciting out of Loveless though."

Tseng chuckled. "You don't really know your literature very well."

"Oh shut up, yo. I never really had an education," Reno said. "Do you have a ride?"  
"No, I walked," Tseng answered.

"Then hop in, I'll give you one," Reno said, grinning.

As they started off, Tseng spoke again. "How is Cloud?"

"In bed?"

"Reno!"

Reno laughed. "He's the same as ever, moody, sulky. But…it surprises me how much he cares about us all. I kind of always thought he was emotionless most the time."

"So how did you fall in love with him?" Tseng asked quietly.

Reno sighed, chewing his lip. "I don't even know. Guess it was physical at first. Then I realized that there was more of him beneath the surface and I wanted to know more, you know? Got a bit obsessed as you know so I don't even know if that counts as love. Don't really know what love is."

"I think you do," Tseng said softly.

Reno kept his gaze on the road, knowing that if he looked over at Tseng he would end up feeling guilty by the devotion in the other's eyes. As he pulled up to Tseng's apartment, a place he knew all too well, Tseng spoke.

"May I ask for one more thing?" he murmured.

"What?" Reno asked.

"Let me kiss you one more time."

Reno swallowed and glanced over at Tseng. "Yes…I owe you that much don't I?"

"Don't ever think you owe me things," Tseng told him, slipping a hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him gently closer.

Their lips touched, just the briefest of touches and then he began to pull away. Reno held him close, murmuring against his lips, "This is your last chance, might as well take advantage of it."

Tseng pressed his lips harder against Reno's and Reno let the other dominate his mouth completely, letting the other drink in his taste for quite possibly the last time, letting the other burn the memory into his mind. He couldn't deny Tseng was good but he knew there was no way he could give Tseng the relationship he wanted, not when he was so devoted to someone else, an ironic thought with what he was doing now.

Finally, Tseng pulled away, panting heavily against his lips. "I love you, Reno."

"I know…"

"Never regret anything," Tseng told him, pulling away completely. "I'll see you next week."

And then he was gone.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno stepped inside the dark living room, dropping his jacket on the floor and moving towards where Cloud and Zack were sitting on the couch, engrossed in some movie while shoving popcorn into their mouths. Cloud was the first to notice him, pausing the video and standing up.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Fine. Tseng forgives me and I feel a hell of a lot better," Reno said with a grin.

"That's good," Zack said, standing up as well. "So what do you say to a movie marathon of crappy B-rated horror movies?"

"Sounds fun, yo."

Reno let Cloud drag him back to the couch and Zack sat back down, wrapping his arms around the red head and snuggling into his side as he sat between the blond and raven. It was odd, how the three of them were already so comfortable with each other and Reno knew he wouldn't give it up for the world. Just as Cloud pressed the play button, the shrill ringing of his phone echoed through the room and with an annoyed sigh, he paused it again and dug into his pocket for his phone.

"Hello?" Reno watched curiously as Cloud listened and then suddenly paled. "I'll be there as quick as I can." He hung up.

"What is it?" Zack asked worriedly as Cloud jolted to his feet, flicking on the lights and scrambling for his shoes.

"Vincent. He was attacked by something. We're just lucky Yuffie found him outside of Edge," Cloud said quickly, his words causing Reno and Zack to jump to their feet as well.

"Where are they at now?" Zack demanded.

"Tifa said Cid picked Yuffie and Cid up and they're headed for her bar right now," Cloud told him. "Reno, how fast does your car go?"  
"Pretty damn fast, yo," Reno answered, slipping his jacket back on and quickly turning off the television. "And it's not like they can do anything if I speed, I'm a Turk."

"Oh the joys of abusing power," Zack joked, attempting to lighten the mood as they all bustled out the door and into the small black car.

"Let's just go."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Cloud stared down at Vincent's damaged form. The red cloak was gone, the black hair pulled back so his ivory skin was in plain sight, several claw marks visible on one cheek. The arm that was usually trapped in the golden claw was held in a cast, the claw sitting on the dresser nearby. He had seen the extent of the damage and he knew that beneath the black leather pants and shirt there were thin but deep gashes, as if made by a sword. There had been burns as well, he was told later.

"Who could've possibly beaten him so bad, yo?" Reno asked, a protective arm curling around the blond's waist.

"I have no idea. Whoever it was used a sword though. Damaged him enough so that we couldn't Cure him properly," Cloud muttered.

"He'll be fine," Zack promised. "He's been through worse, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered, remembering back to the whole Chaos incident. Vincent could handle it, but they had to know who had done it to them.

Yuffie had been no help, she had no idea. She had just found him on the outside of edge, stumbling and bleeding, on the verge of death. Hysterical, she had called Cid and Tifa, all the while helping Vincent as best she could with a simple Cure spell before waiting for Cid.

"Hey," Tifa said, her soft voice reaching them from the door.

Cloud turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I've got a room for the three of you. I'm guessing you'd prefer to be with each other," she said, wary eyes glancing at Vincent and then back to Cloud.

"Thank you, Tifa," Zack said, taking over for Cloud. He could tell the blond was in no mood to do much talking.

She nodded and then left the room, knowing they could find the one she had prepared for them on their own. Zack grabbed Cloud's hand, leading him gently out of the room and down the hall, finding the room easily, Reno following behind them. The three of them didn't bother changing, merely taking off their coats and shoes before slipping beneath the covers, both Reno and Zack agreeing silently to cuddle Cloud between them.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

The next morning dawned bright and early, the sunlight shining directly in Reno's eyes. Somehow during the night, Cloud had ended up spooning him with Zack half sprawled on top of them both. Unfortunately, Reno was facing the window, the window that had no blinds and just happened to be facing the same direction as the rising sun.

With a groan, he turned in Cloud's arms so he could burying his face in the other's chest. Zack shifted to make more room without ever really waking up but Cloud was awake in seconds, stiffening briefly before relaxing, lightly running a hand through Reno's hair. Reno made a soft contented sound, snuggling closer.

"How are you feeling, yo?" he asked quietly.

"Weird," Cloud answered honestly.

"What kind of weird?" Reno muttered.

"I don't know. I just feel worried."

"Well that isn't weird, that's just natural, yo," Reno told him. "Of course you're worried about Vincent; he's your friend right?"

"Yeah. But…I don't know how to explain it. Something just doesn't feel right. It isn't like him to let himself get beaten that bad. Whoever he was fighting had to be really strong and fast. Otherwise Vincent would have run. He knows when he's not strong enough," Cloud said.

A knock came at the door, startling Zack awake and making him roll off the bed, landing with a thud and an annoyed cry. "What the heck!?"

A light laugh came from outside the door. "Sorry Zack. Vincent's awake so you should probably come talk to him before he falls back asleep," Tifa called.

Cloud got up swiftly, Reno and Zack following him out the door, past Tifa, down the hallway, and straight into Vincent's room. The dark haired man didn't acknowledge them when they came in, staring at his cast with a withering glare instead.

"Who did this?" Cloud demanded, deciding it best to cut right to the chase.

"Don't know. He wore a red leather coat and gloves. Black pants and shirt. Red sword," Vincent murmured. "He was infected with mako. It shone in his eyes."

"Sounds like Genesis," Reno said quietly. "Maybe there are still copies of him lurking around?"

"Don't be stupid," Cloud hissed, clearly upset. "Those copies were gone after Genesis died."

"Maybe he didn't die," Zack mumbled, staring at the floor as three gazes turned to look at him. "Or maybe he did and the Life Stream just decided to spit him back out like it did with me."

"How did you come back, yo?" Reno asked. "Does anyone even know?"

Cloud shook his head. "But if he did come back…does that mean he's forgotten everything like you?"

Zack shrugged, finally looking up to meet his gaze. "I don't know. How would I? But I can make a fairly educated guess that the Planet is sick. Why else would it suddenly start bringing people back to life right and left?"

Reno's phone interrupted anything else that could be said and the Turk cursed before racing back to their room and snatching it up off the desk.

"Hey, Reno here," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Reno, we need you back on duty immediately," Rufus ordered. "I apologize-"

"Don't worry about it. Does it have anything to do with Genesis though?" Reno asked suspiciously, tugging his shoes on while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Yes…how did you know?" The president's voice was suspicious.

"He attacked Vincent near Edge. Do you know where he is right now?" Reno asked.

"Yes. He attacked headquarters two hours ago and-"

"Oh shit! Rufus I'm sorry I wasn't there? Are you okay? What about Rude? And Tseng? What about-"

"Reno! Calm down! I am fine. Tseng is wounded, a sprained ankle, and Rude has some minor burns that have been treated with Cure. We have subdued him and he has been sedated," Rufus reported.

"I'll be right there. I promise," Reno stumbled.

"Reno…thank you."

"'Course boss."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Thanks for coming with me," Reno said as he sped down the highway towards the new ShinRa headquarters, a smaller building than before, much smaller.

"No problem," Cloud informed him. "Vincent wanted to come to but I forced him to stay. There's no way I'm going to let him be near Genesis right now."

"Which makes sense," Reno agreed.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Zack mumbled, curling up against Cloud. Reno shot a glance back at him. The man looked scared out of his wits, for someone that possessed his power.

"There's nothing to be worried about, yo," Reno told him.

"Flashbacks," Cloud interrupted. "They'll hit him hard when he's around something that had an importance in his life. Genesis definitely did."

Reno turned his attention back to the road, turning into the parking lot without slowing down before coming to a squealing halt right in front of the main sliding glass doors. The three of them hurried out of the car and into the building, being greeted by Rufus as they entered.

The ash blond man was frowning and motioned for them to follow him, not saying a word. Reno knew better then to ask; if Rufus didn't want to say anything, nothing would make him. So instead, the three of them followed after the man up several flights of stairs. As they walked, Cloud could easily pick out all the signs that Genesis had been there. Dead monsters were littered everywhere, copies reverted back to their original form, and the walls were singed with a Fire spell. There were bullet holes in the wall in one area and Reno assumed it was from Tseng or Elena's gun.

Rufus halted at the entrance to the medical ward, not opening the swinging doors. "If he starts to cause trouble, don't react. I have no idea how long the sedative will keep him subdued. He isn't completely out, his limbs are just numb."

"You kept him awake, yo!" Reno exclaimed.

"Would you rather not have a chance to speak to him? Now come on," Rufus ordered, pushing the door open and leading them into a long white hallway to the room at the very end. The door was open already.

Cloud stepped in first, shocked to see the state Genesis was in. His head was hung low, auburn hair disheveled and blood seeping from numerous wounds as he sat in the metal chair. Titanium straps held his arms in three different places to the arms of the chair, identical straps forcing his legs to the legs of the chair and two more wrapping around his chest to hold him tightly upright against the back.

Genesis slowly looked up, a smirk growing on his lips as his eyes shined with mako. "Well if it isn't the Puppy's little boy. All grown up now?"

"Genesis."

Genesis looked past Cloud to see Zack standing in the doorway, a look of horror on his face as he stumbled back, eyes closing shut tightly. Reno caught Zack before he passed out and Rufus helped the red head lean the raven up against the wall. Genesis's laughter interrupted Cloud from moving towards Zack and he couldn't help the chill that slid down his back like a cold snake.

"Poor little Puppy. Bet he can't stand seeing me again," Genesis said after calming down a little. "Must be one of those nasty flash backs."

"You suffer from them too?" Cloud demanded, whirling to face him, intent on getting his answers.

"I did. But I remember everything. I remember how he stole Angeal from me and how then he moved to you after he was forced to kill him. I hate him for stealing Angeal. I hope he suffers every memory he has to go through," Genesis sniffed, looking away from Zack with a dramatic flip of his hair.

"How are you here?" Rufus asked calmly, interrupting Cloud's next question.

"How should I know?" Genesis spat, whipping his head to look back at them. "I woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memories of who I was! It took a frightened passerby for me to realize who I was!"

"So you don't know why you're here?" Cloud asked.

"No. Not at all," Genesis answered, a tired look entering his eyes before he quickly replaced it with anger. "So, are you enjoying Puppy now that he's back from the dead?"

"That isn't any of your business, yo," Reno interrupted, leaving Zack's side to come stand beside Cloud. "And you have no right to call Zack Puppy. That was Angeal's nickname for him, not yours."

"What are you going to do about it?" Genesis taunted, eyes sparkling.

Cloud had to hold Reno back, forcing the struggling red head to stand still after a few moments. "Shouldn't you heal his wounds?" This question was directed at Rufus.

Rufus looked surprised. "Why on earth would I do that? I can't have him going around at full power."

"I'm not at full power Mr. President," Genesis said, spitting the title out like it was something foul. "I haven't had the time to build up my strength properly."

Rufus tried not to show his surprise. Had Genesis really almost destroyed them when he wasn't at full power? He quickly came to a decision, moving to the wall and pressing the buzzer there.

"Give me a sleeping serum. Make sure the dose is big enough for twenty or so men," he muttered into the speaker.

"A dose that big will kill him, mako or not," Cloud said, eyes narrowed.

"Precisely," Rufus answered. Rufus began walking towards the door only to be abruptly pinned to the ground, a knee in his spine.

"You will not be killing anyone here today, Rufus," Cloud hissed. "At least not until I'm done investigating."

"Investigating what may I ask? And Reno, why aren't you helping me?"

"Uh-"

"Reno, I won't hesitate to pull my sword on you, right now. I'm really not in the mood," Cloud said, forcing the other to stay where he was with a stern look. "The Planet is sick, I think. I need to talk to Reeve to have him do some investigations for me. If I'm assuming wrong, feel free to kill him. Until then, don't lay a hand on him."

"I'm not going to promise that," Rufus scoffed.

Cloud sighed tiredly. As he thought of what to do, his ears picked up on soft murmuring coming from Genesis.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation. When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._"

"Loveless, again?" This was said by Zack who was slowly stirring, eyes opening.

Genesis looked up, a feral grin on his face. "Hello Puppy."

"Hello Genesis," Zack returned, getting to his feet, stumbling a little.

"What did you see?" Cloud asked softly, still not moving from where he sat on Rufus.

"Just bits and pieces of this guy," Zack answered, trying to slip back into his bright attitude.

"Oh Cloudy, I have an idea," Genesis suddenly interrupted.

Cloud turned to look at him. "And that is?"

"Well, if you don't trust President, and I wouldn't either, why don't I just stay with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter. Rated M for a reason. Don't own Final Fantasy VII. Yeah…**

"No," was Cloud's first answer.

"Oh but, Cloud. It would work wouldn't it?" Rufus mused, eager to find a way to get the poet-raving maniac off his hands. "Because you know I will not hesitate to kill him as soon as you are gone."  
"Um, am I interrupting something?" asked a confused medic.

"Go get Tseng," Rufus ordered. "It's an emergency, obviously!"

The medic dashed out of the room, dropping the serum in the process. Rufus snuck a hand out and snatched it up only to have his wrist be stomped on by Zack's booted foot. Zack quickly picked up the item.

"What is this?" he asked, holding it closer for examination.

"President wants to kill me with that," Genesis told Zack.

"No way that's happening. As much as I hate you for killing Angeal-"

"Me? Killing Angeal? That was you, my friend," Genesis scoffed.

Zack froze, eyes widening. "Me? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't remembered that bit. Whoops, slip of the tongue," Genesis snickered.

"Bastard!" There was no Cloud to hold Reno back and Reno's fist connected with the brunette's jaw with a sickening crack. Genesis continued to laugh, hysterically.

"You guys are just too fun," Genesis said in between breaths.

Reno turned to Zack when he heard him whimper, a look of fear in his eyes before they welled up with tears, spilling down his cheeks. Cloud sprung up off of Rufus, hugging the other tightly to his chest as Zack began to sob, clinging to Cloud desperately. Rufus quickly snatched up the fallen serum and began making his way towards Genesis, knowing the others wouldn't be paying attention to him as they tried to calm Zack down.

Genesis smirked. "Are you really going to do this Rufus?" His voice was soft, challenging.

"Of course," Rufus murmured. He froze when he heard the audible sound of bending metal, his gaze snapping down to where Genesis's arms were strapped down.

The metal began to bend outward as he pushed up with his arms, grinning madly at Rufus's shocked and now fearful expression. Cloud, also hearing the noise, released Zack, shoving him into Reno's arms before knocking Rufus to the ground again, crushing the serum quickly beneath his feet.

"Genesis, stop now," Cloud ordered, glaring at him. "I'll take you in, alright? Sound good Rufus?"  
"Cloud, I suggest you step off the president," a cool voice interrupted from the doorway.

Cloud looked over to see both Tseng and Elena there, identical guns pointed at his chest. Slowly, he backed off Rufus and then stood in front of Genesis as Reno moved himself and Zack closer to him.

"Oh it seems all of this will be taken care of," Rufus said as he stood up. "You can put your guns down now, Tseng, Elena."

Reno looked at Tseng and noticed that he was only standing on one foot, the other held delicately off the ground and by some miracle, and held his balance perfectly. The foot in the air was wrapped in white bandages.

"Wait…we're allowing the maniac in our house?" Reno asked, quickly turning his attention back to Cloud.

"Until I get my answers, yes," Cloud said. "Does anyone happen to have a Cure Materia?"

Rufus pulled one out of his pocket, handing it to Cloud. "He's in your hands now so if he does anything wrong, it's your fault. I hope you realize this."

"Of course. Reno, get Zack to the car. I'll be there shortly," Cloud told him.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Reno asked as Cloud fastened the black collar around Genesis's neck.

"Yes. It's the only sure way we can make sure he doesn't do anything," Cloud sighed. "All I have to do is press a button and then he's asleep. ShinRa technology is good, as much as I hate to admit it."

Genesis reclined back on the couch when Cloud finished, arms folded across his chest as he glared up at them. "I'm not going to do anything. I would rather be alive then dead."

"I'm not taking any chances. Here are the ground rules. You do not talk to Zack, at all. You do not go near the kitchen-"

"Why not?" Reno interrupted.

"Knives, Reno. Anyways, don't go near the kitchen, you can only leave this room with permission from one of us-"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Genesis demanded.

Cloud closed his eyes. "You will be accompanied."

"No!" Genesis protested, jumping to his feet. "No way!"

"Get over it. I'm not taking any chances with you," Cloud hissed, shoving Genesis back down roughly.

The man's terrifying aura died when his bottom lip stuck out in a pout and then he looked away, refusing to look at either of them. "What else?"

"That's about it," Cloud answered. "Now, we're going to have to take shifts watching him at night. I'll go first."

"This is really going to the extreme, yo," Reno mumbled. "But I guess it is necessary."

"Go get some rest, Reno," Cloud said softly, turning to the red head. "It's been a trying day on us all. Make sure Zack's okay."

"You know he's out like a light, yo. But don't worry, I won't leave him alone. I can almost guarantee he'll end up having nightmares tonight thanks do _someone_," Reno sighed, eyes darting to look at Genesis. Genesis stared coolly right back at him. "Come wake me when you get tired, Blondie."

Cloud sat down beside Genesis when Reno left, sighing tiredly. For several minutes, it was silent, neither feeling the need to break the silence that had fallen over them, either out of awkwardness or something else completely. Cloud nearly jumped when Genesis finally did speak.

"The man I attacked, how is he?"

"You mean you actually care?" Cloud asked.

"As hard as it may be to believe, I didn't want him to die or anything. He attacked me first anyways, I didn't know who he was."  
"He recognized you. You're a killer, a lot of people still know about you and know your face," Cloud said softly.

Genesis stretched out on the couch, being careful not to touch the blond man, knowing that one touch, no matter how small, was bound to anger the man. He let his eyes drift shut before speaking again. "So? How is he?"

"Broken bone and a few wounds, nothing Chaos won't be able to handle," Cloud said, shrugging.

"Chaos?" Genesis opened his eyes, staring at Cloud curiously.

"What about him?" Cloud asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I remember hearing that name somewhere. A project with Hojo I think. So that means this man I attacked is just like me, a freak of nature. Just like Sephiroth, too."

"Sephiroth was not a freak, at least not until you showed up," Cloud growled, anger spiking with him and he pulled Genesis up by the front of his shirt. "If it wasn't for you and Hojo, Sephiroth never would've ended up the way he did."

"Me?" Genesis scoffed. "He would've found out anyways that Jenova was his mother."

"Jenova wasn't his mother!" Cloud hissed. "Lucrecia was! Lucrecia was human! You and Hojo led him to false conclusions and because of that he went insane! It's your fault Aeris is dead!"

"Oh so this is about a girl?"

"Shut up Genesis. That's not all. If it wasn't for you, Zack never would've died, Sephiroth never would've gone insane, and he most certainly wouldn't have had to die by my hand countless times!"

"My fault? If I hadn't said-"

"If you hadn't said Jenova was his mother, he never would've ended up the way he did," Cloud growled.

"I'm sorry."  
The words shocked Cloud into silence. He had never ever expected those words to come from Genesis, knowing that the man had an ego the size of the Planet and saying he was sorry was like admitting he was wrong.

"I…"

"To both you and Seph. Can you…press the button?"

Cloud stared at him shocked. "Why?"

"I don't think I can sleep otherwise," Genesis muttered, glancing away.

Cloud picked the remote up and tapped the button and as he felt the man go limp in his arms, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew that there was another Genesis, the Genesis he used to be before so many things went wrong. It was no excuse for what he did but still, the guilt was there.

He stood up after laying Genesis back down, figuring that if Genesis was out for the next few hours, he might as well get some rest as well with the ones he loved.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Still sleeping?" Reno asked as he dug into his bowl of cereal.

"Yeah," Cloud answered. "Zack is too, I'm guessing."

"Yep," Reno sighed, picking his bowl up and slurping down the milk before tossing it to Cloud who caught it easily and dropped it in the sink. "So did you call Reeve?"

"Yeah. He's got some members of the W.R.O. examining the Lifestream for me. I should have my results sometime this evening. Then I'll know if the Planet is sick or not," Cloud told him.

"And how does this help determine whether or not we let Genesis live?" Reno asked, obviously not seeing the connection.

"I guess…it doesn't. But…if the Planet is fine, there has got to be a reason Zack and Genesis came back. If there's something weird in the Lifestream, it just shows that Zack and Genesis weren't meant to come back," Cloud told him.

"So what? If Genesis wasn't meant to come back we kill him? But Zack's the same. If we killed Genesis we'd have to kill Zack, yo," Reno said.

"What?"

"Turk rational," Reno said with a shrug. "I would never want to hurt Zack but we can't kill one and not the other. So we just keep them both alive, as scary as it is to have Genesis around."

A whimpering sound attracted both of them and they turned towards the living room, picking up that the sound was coming from Genesis. Worried, the two quickly made their way over to where the man lay on the couch, thrashing wildly as if fighting off some sort of monster.

"Genesis! Wake up!" Cloud ordered, grabbing the man's shoulder and shaking him roughly.

Genesis snapped awake, his eyes glowing with fear and he reacted blindly, shoving Cloud away and curling up on himself on the far end of the couch, hands over his head and shaking horribly. Reno was shocked at the behavior Genesis was displaying but Cloud didn't seem shaken, moving closer to Genesis.

"Calm down. It's just a nightmare," Cloud told him quietly.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" The words were so soft Cloud almost couldn't hear them.

"No. Not unless you provoke me," Cloud answered.

"I'm sorry, Father, I won't provoke you again," Genesis whimpered.

"Is he hallucinating?" Cloud asked.

Reno swallowed thickly. If he was, he had no doubt that the man had been abused as a child, which was the only situation that the words could possibly fit. "Possibly. Genesis, look at me."  
Genesis didn't move, and if anything, curled tighter still. Reno turned back to Cloud, knowing from experience that trying to talk to someone who was hallucinating would only cause harm.

"I don't know what we should do," Reno said. "I mean, whenever a friend of mine would get high he'd hallucinate. I'd just knock him out, which isn't smart, but it was the only thing that would keep him from going batshit crazy on everyone's asses."

"I'm not going to know him out."

"So we wait for him to snap out of it then? We can't do that. He'll end up hurting himself or us, yo!" Reno protested.

Cloud sighed and reached for the remote in his pocket, hesitantly placing his thumb over the button. With a sigh of frustration, Reno took it from Cloud, jamming his thumb down on the button and turning away. Genesis's head flew up, eyes going wide before collapsing on the couch.

Cloud felt the guilt rise up within him again as he stared at Genesis's limp form. Reno had returned to the kitchen already and Cloud had to remind himself that Reno was a Turk; when it came to inflicting pain on others, there were no emotions. Sighing, he moved after Reno.

"Sorry," Reno muttered from where he stood at the sink, washing that morning's dishes.

"For what?"

"You aren't used to seeing me in business mode. You haven't seen just how cruel I can be," Reno said. "Sometimes, people forget I'm a Turk.."

"I'll remember not to forget from now on," Cloud said, taking a seat at the round table.

Reno turned to face him. "I can't help who I am, yo. I-"

"You think I'll leave you because you're a Turk, don't you?" Cloud asked, standing up and moving towards Reno. "You're really stupid sometimes.

"But-"

Cloud put a finger to the other's lips, effectively silencing him. "I know you're a Turk. I don't care though; I'm not going to leave you because of it and neither is Zack."

"Thank you." This was said after the finger was removed. "I've been worried about that all night. I mean, if you and Rufus fight again I have to side with Rufus even if I don't want to."

"I understand that, as much as I may hate it," Cloud told him.

He enveloped Reno in a gentle hug, covering his lips with his own. Reno pressed himself close, wanting to memorize the feel of Cloud's well toned body against his own, wanting to memorize the unique taste that was purely and solely the blond, wanting to memorize everything about him in case he ever had to leave. The time they had been together, while really very short, seemed to have already been a life time.

"Cloud," Reno gasped when Cloud pulled away, sealing his lips on the flesh of Reno's smooth neck in the motion. "God Cloud, is this really the best time, yo? Not that I ah, wanna stop or something."

Cloud smirked against his skin and then drew away. "Sorry. I'll stop now. Do you have work off still?"

"Way to kill the mood, yo," Reno said as he rolled his eyes. "And yeah. Yesterday was a special case. Hey, are we going to go see Vincent today?"

"I was planning on it, after Zack woke up," Cloud said.

"I feel bad just kinda rushing out on him like that," Reno admitted, resting his head on Cloud's chest, enjoying the feel of Cloud's strong arms around him.

"Don't worry about it. Vincent understands. He always does. For someone who seems to not understand how human emotions function, he always seems to understand any situation," Cloud told him.

"Hey guys," a wary voice said, causing the two to leap apart and look at Zack, who was looking worse than when he had gone to sleep.

"Are you feeling any better?" Cloud asked.

Zack shook his head no slowly, rubbing a hand over tired eyes. "Why can't we kill Genesis?"

"You would've remembered it eventually, Zack," Cloud told him quietly, preferring not to sugar coat the words. "As hard as it is to accept. We've both killed people Zack, all three of us have actually. It's something you have to live with."

"But Angeal was my mentor."

"He told you to. He needed death, he needed closure from the one person that could give it," Cloud said.

"Stop trying to convince me that what I did was right," Zack growled. "Killing is wrong, period."

Reno shut his eyes tightly, wishing all of the problems would just vanish and he could be happy with the two men that he loved so dearly. He heard Cloud move to Zack and embrace him gently and then felt his own feet carrying him towards the two of them as his eyes opened up again. He looped his arms around the raven as well, holding him close.

"Can I tell you…everything that happened?" Zack murmured. "I think it would help."

"Okay," Cloud whispered.

(Flashback)

"Commander Hewley wants to mentor me!?" Zack exclaimed, eyes wide with happiness. "Me?"

The other 1st class, Shaw, laughed, running a hand through his own blond locks. "Yes, you Zack. You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes. He's had interest in you for awhile but it took him a month or two to decide. He's never mentored anyone before."

"This is so amazing!" Zack cried, his mind buzzing so much with frantic thoughts that he found it hard to fully register the news. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we've been heading to his quarters now for the past five minutes," Shaw said, laughter in his warm brown eyes at Zack's expression.

"Shit! Really? Oh sorry, sir," Zack muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. We're off duty. But when you talk to Angeal, make sure you keep all those things up, unless he tells you otherwise," Shaw told him. "Disrespecting your mentor the first day isn't smart." Shaw had come to a halt and then knocked on the door he stood in front of.

Zack had to concentrate on not moving to keep himself from bouncing up and down excitedly. The door opened and there stood Commander Angeal Hewley in all his SOLDIER glory. His mako enhanced green eyes glanced at Shaw before turning to zack, scanning him up and down carefully as Zack continued to fidget. Zack in turn looked over Angeal, taking in the carefully toned muscles and the Buster Sword that always seemed to be strapped to the man's back.

"Uh, hi, sir," Zack said, quickly moving to salute the man upon realizing he hadn't.

"Don't worry about such formalities, Fair. If we're going to work and live together and using these formalities won't help," Angeal said, smiling warmly. "Come on in. Thanks for bringing him to me, Shaw."

"No problem. See ya, Zack. Bye Commander Hewley."

And then Zack was left standing with Angeal in the middle of the hallway, having absolutely no idea what to say.

"Cat got your tongue, Fair?"

"Something's got my tongue…shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" Zack stuttered, gulping.

Angeal laughed, a big booming sound that brought a smile to Zack's face, even if the laughter was at his own expense.

"Come on in. We'll move your stuff here later tonight," Angeal told him, moving aside so Zack could step inside.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to make a fool of myself a lot today?_

(BREAK)

"So you've been holding back?" Angeal asked as he and Zack left the training room.

"Yeah. I don't mean to brag but I know my strength is greater than most of my classmates. I didn't want to hurt them," Zack said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's not bragging. You know your strengths which is good. Just don't get to cocky and take on too much."  
The words caused a flush to rise in Zack's face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was very attracted to his mentor, he had been before they had met, but now that he was actually talking to the man himself he had to keep himself reigned in so he wouldn't say something stupid.

"Zack? Are you okay? You keep spacing out; you have all day," Angeal commented.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Zack apologized.

"What is it?" Angeal asked, detecting how careful Zack tried to avoid the question. "If we're going to trust each other, we have to be honest."  
"Um," Zack started. _Should I really tell him?_

They had come to a halt now and Angeal was staring at him right in the eyes, the mako within them causing an unnatural glow. "Zack?"

"I am in love with you…sir."

Angeal stared at him, blinked once…twice. "Zack, you can't."

"I know, sir! Sorry, sir. I'll never mention it again, sir!" Zack blurted.

"Just because I told you to stop this foolish crush doesn't mean you have to return to formalities," Angeal informed him.

"Sorry, sir. I just…sorry."

"Perhaps it would be best if you return to your quarters-"

"Please don't drop me as your student, sir!" Zack exclaimed.

"Zack, let me finish," Angeal sighed. "I just want you to get your things from your quarters and move them to mine. It'll give you a chance to clear your head."

"I'm not going to fall out of love with you in twenty minutes…sir," Zack muttered.

"You don't love me Zack. You're confusing love with admiration," Angeal said quietly. "You're just like all the other cadets in that regard."

"I am nothing like them!" Zack protested.

"Don't argue. Just do as I say," Angeal ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"I told you to-"

"Drop formalities, sir. Sorry, sir."  
Before Angeal could say anything more, Zack was gone.

(BREAK)

Two months passed and Zack made sure to do everything he was ordered correctly; except the constant request to stop calling Angeal 'sir'. He wanted to destroy his love for the man and he thought if he refrained from calling his mentor by name, he could avoid letting his feelings grow.

Yet despite his efforts, the love continued to grow. He might not have been opening up to Angeal, but Angeal didn't seem to mind opening up to him. He learned that Angeal had a bit of a green thumb because of the flowers that were set on each window sill. Angeal told him this was because he enjoyed the beauty of life, even if such life was as ephemeral as that of a flower. It just went to show how deep Angeal's thoughts would go which made Zack love him all the more.

But Angeal knew this. Zack had been hoping to avoid the entire conversation about it, not wanting to cause a ripple in his training. Unfortunately, Angeal forced Zack to address it that night at dinner.

"Zack, you're still in love with me, aren't you?" Angeal asked. "Really in love."

"Yes, sir," Zack mumbled, staring down at his empty plate. No point in trying to lie.

Angeal sighed. "Stand up, Puppy."

Zack responded to the affectionate nickname instantly, standing up though keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Look at me," Angeal ordered.

Slowly, Zack did so, eyes widening when he saw how close Angela was to him. "Wha-"

Angeal silenced him by pressing their lips together. Zack's eyes flew open in shock but Angeal's hand on his neck kept him from moving away. His brain seemed to have short circuited as he took in the taste of Angeal's soft lips, reveling in how unique the man tasted. Coffee and dark chocolate was what it was like, a combination that sounded odd but seemed to fit the taste perfectly. He let Angeal pry his mouth open with his wet tongue before fighting back and letting the muscles dance together.

Angeal was slowly pushing him back until they reached a wall, hands sliding down from where they had rested on Zack's shoulders to his waist. He pressed close, drawing a gasp from Zack at the feel of their bodies pressed so close together.

"A-Angeal," he whimpered, drawing away and hiding his face in Angeal's neck. "I…what are you doing?"

"I have to say, Puppy, these past few months I've found myself falling madly in love with you," Angeal murmured, resting his cheek on Zack's mane of black spikes.

"Really?" He couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Yes, really," Angeal said quietly.

"So…you'll let us be together?"

"Of course, I can't deny myself any longer," Angeal muttered. "Just keep it quiet for now, alright Puppy?"  
"Okay, Angeal. I trust you…just so you know…"

"I know. I do too."

(End Flashback)

"And then Genesis returned. He was mad at me because I guess he and Angeal were together for awhile and he was hoping to get him back when he returned from Wutai. Then I had to kill Angeal and I fell in love with you, Spiky," Zack finished.

The three of them had moved to sit on the kitchen floor again, an occurrence that seemed to be happening a lot. Zack was resting against Reno's chest, the red head's arms entwined carefully around him as Cloud stared at him from the front.

"That explains why Genesis wants to hurt you so much, yo," Reno mumbled. "Love can be pretty controlling."  
"Don't we know," Cloud sighed, leaning forward to gently brush raven strands away from Zack's face, kissing his forehead gently. "Are you going to be okay?"

Zack nodded, pulling himself out of Reno's grasp and standing up slowly, the other two easily following his example. "I think I've remembered everything…but I guess we won't really know for sure, will we?"  
"No…we can't," Cloud said softly.

"So…how has Genesis been?" Zack asked. "I mean…we may hate each other's guts but I don't want something bad to happen to him."

"He's hallucinating, probably from child abuse. From the sound of it, it was pretty severe," Reno informed him. "We had to knock him out to keep him from hurting himself or us."

Zack winced. "I had no idea."  
"It's no reason to sympathize with him or something," Cloud grumbled, glancing away from them.

"Yeah, like you aren't Spiky. I saw how you were acting, yo," Reno said, sighing. "As many problems as he's caused, I can't bring myself to really hate him right now."

"So what's going on right now?" Zack asked, changing the subject, knowing it would be uncomfortable for Cloud.

"Reeve is taking samples from the Lifestream for us. We should have results by nightfall and I was hoping to go visit Vincent today," Cloud told him, obviously eager to take Zack up on the subject change.

"Who's going to watch Genesis?" Zack asked.

Before anyone could answer, the ringing doorbell interrupted, drawing the three men to the front door. Cloud opened it, eyes widening in surprise when he saw the gunslinger standing there, perfectly fine and without a cast.

"Hello, Cloud," he greeted quietly. "Tifa said it would be a good idea to drop in and let you know I am now fine."

"Chaos works wonders sometimes," Cloud mumbled.

"That he does," Vincent agreed. "May I come in?"  
"Of course!" Zack said, quickly slipping into his bright and cheery mode, forcing the other two to step back and make room for Vincent to step inside.

The gunslinger stepped in, silent, a red shadow. His gaze fell upon the unconscious form of Genesis, eyes narrowing briefly before returning to their normal size as he looked back at Cloud.

"Why is he here?"

"He's staying here so Rufus doesn't kill him, yo," Reno answered.

"I see. Does he know who I am?" Vincent asked as he slowly crossed the room, taking a seat on one of the other couches so he could observe Genesis's sleeping form with his arms crossed.

"No. He says he didn't know you and that you attacked him first," Cloud told him, taking a seat beside Genesis, Zack leaning on the couch behind them and Reno sitting beside Cloud.

"I did. I knew who he was, I knew he was a killer, I attacked on instinct. I apologize and I regret it deeply. If I had not attacked him we could have possibly avoided all of this."

"No sense in blaming yourself, yo. Definitely not your fault," Reno told him.

Vincent didn't respond, turning his face away from them and losing himself in his own thoughts, leaving the other three in an awkward situation. Cloud finally sighed and spoke.

"Do you want to stay here for now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. The three of us will be around if you need anything."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

The day passed slowly, the three of them sulking around the house as Vincent sat in the living room, spending his entire day staring at the sleeping man. Cloud wondered briefly if perhaps the sleeping medication was too much but shrugging it off as Genesis being tired as well. It wasn't until later that night, around nine, that Cloud's phone rang; it was Reeve.

"Hello?"

"I have something you'll want to see, Cloud. I'm at the ShinRa building so you'll want to hurry over as fast as you can."

"Right." Cloud hung up and called to Reno and Zack who happened to be in the kitchen. "Guys, time to go."

"What about Genesis?" Reno asked, poking his head out.

"I will watch him. It is okay," Vincent murmured from where he sat, arms folded across his chest.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked warily.

"It is fine, Cloud. Just give me your remote and I can protect myself. Last time was just a slip up."

"If you insist. Come on you two."

The three of them were gone in mere minutes, leaving Vincent in a silence that hung heavy above him. His eyes were just slipping closed when a voice broke through his thoughts.

"_To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice."_

"Loveless," Vincent muttered. "How long have you been awake?" His gaze shifted to where Genesis lay, eyes still closed and face relaxed.

"Three hours, seven minutes, and thirteen seconds," Genesis answered quietly. "You are the one I attacked?"

"Yes."

"I apologize."

"No need," Vincent replied. "It was my fault entirely. I attacked you first so I can only blame myself."

"Blaming is such an ugly thing, isn't it? But you are different. Instead of allowing me to shoulder the burden of your injuries, you take it yourself. I imagine your life is very lonely," Genesis said softly, eyes finally opening, meeting Vincent's red stare with his own mako filled one.

"I imagine yours is as well," Vincent commented.

"Yes, but that is because I am a horrid killer, my hands stained with the blood of thousands, countless Soldiers sacrificed so I could accomplish my own goals, make copies of myself to kill others."

"My hands are soaked as well. It would appear we have much more in common then I first was led to believe," Vincent murmured.

A small smirk reached Genesis's mouth. "It would seem so."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"These readings are very high. It's almost as though the Lifestream is absorbing mako," Rufus muttered.

He sat at his desk, Reeve standing behind him with Reno, Cloud, and Zack all seated before him with serious expressions.

"So what does it mean, yo?" Reno asked, not exactly getting the importance of mako being in the Lifestream.

"It means that the mako is for some reason causing the Lifestream to send already deceased souls back to the Planet," Reeve answered. "We can halt these happenings with a certain Materia and other instruments by drawing the mako out."

"No, I refuse to let you," Rufus said coolly. "I want to see who else will come back."

"You can't do that!" Cloud objected angrily. "If we allow this to continue happening, who knows who will come back? There's a high chance some of them will be like Genesis and they'll want to eliminate ShinRa."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Rufus said with a shrug.

"Sir, that is not wise," Tseng suddenly spoke up. He had entered the room without any of them knowing, displaying his Turk abilities well.

"Yeah, sir. I don't think it's a very good idea and I'm not just saying that because of Cloud," Reno started. "I mean, I don't really think I want to deal with Sephiroth coming back from the dead, I mean, he's come back enough times, hasn't he? He might actually stay dead this time and I don't want to improve his chances of coming back."

"I will make my decision later," Rufus said, a note of finality in his voice.

"The W.R.O. is not run by you, Rufus. I can make my own choices."

"Start withdrawing mako and I will promise you will never see the light of day again," Rufus said coolly. "You are all dismissed."

"Rufus-" Reno started.

"Leave, Reno."

The anger in the man's voice easily encourage all of the occupants to vanish from the room, all except Tseng. The Wutaian stared at him with a smoldering gaze, obviously unable to hold it in check like he was normally able to do.

"Rufus, I can't let you threaten people like this. It isn't right and you'll only make enemies. And do you really want to push Reno into such a horrible situation? You could've avoided this. This choice you made isn't right."

"When you've been through what I have, then you can lecture me but until then, shut your mouth."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Vincent and Genesis had slipped once again into comfortable silence, both losing themselves in their own thoughts but strangely comforted by the other's presence. Genesis supposed this was because of the fact that because Vincent didn't truly no him, he did not feel as if he something to prove and because he did not know the other man very well, Vincent did not have something to prove to him.

The ringing of Vincent's cell phone shattered the air, causing Genesis to jump up in surprise. His nerves were still frayed from everything that had been happening. Vincent cast him a look before answering.

"Cloud? I understand. I'll be fine, take care." Vincent folded the phone shut and then slipped it back into his red cloak, glancing over at Genesis. "Cloud and the others will be staying in Midgar for now. You're stuck with me for the night."

"I can't say I'm complaining," Genesis told him.

"Neither am I. I sense there is something you wish to talk about."

"How very perceptive of you. I don't think you would want to listen though; you would end up playing the role of a therapist," Genesis said quietly, his eyes slipping shut once again.

"I don't mind. I am used to it," Vincent told him. "Though I will say now I won't guarantee any help."

"I don't need you to help me. I can handle myself just fine. There are just things a person needs to talk about sometimes."

"But we aren't people, are we?" Vincent said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Genesis laughed lightly, a sound Vincent found pleasant and wished he could draw out again but not knowing quite how.

"I suppose we aren't. I'm surprised my wing has not grown back yet," Genesis mumbled. "It was the sole mark of just how monstrous I really am to the human eye."

"Wing?" Vincent inquired.

"Black, like Sephiroth's. He holds the other half of who I am," Genesis said quietly. "Yet another carefully guarded secret."

"Secret?" Vincent knew from experience that small questions could easily make someone talk, small nudges that helped encourage them without the person ever truly realizing it.

"The Great General Sephiroth was actually the lover of General Rhapsodos. Sephiroth was destroyed by me. Shows how love can be corrupted, doesn't it? If it wasn't for me, Sephiroth would never have become what he was," Genesis said bitterly.

"Sephiroth was Lucrecia's son," Vincent said, the painful memory surfacing. He and Genesis were obviously connected.

"So I've heard."

"I loved Lucrecia," Vincent finished.

A small laugh escaped past Genesis's lips and grew until he was laughing hysterically, flopping on his back and throwing his head against the pillow as maniacal laugher filled the air. Vincent watched, not thrown off one bit. Genesis was partially mad, Cloud had told him.

"What exactly is funny?" he asked, curious, not offended.

Genesis wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh, it wouldn't make sense to you. There's nothing funny about it actually. I'm just a sick, twisted, person."

"We aren't really so different," Vincent said. "So? What was so funny?"

"You and I. We are forever doomed because no one is left that can love us," Genesis said seriously.

"It is rather humorous," Vincent agreed. "A bitter humor. Misery-tinged happiness."  
"You're rather poetic. Do you read Loveless?"

"The play was memorized long ago," Vincent told him.

"I see. _My soul, corrupted my vengeance-"_

_"Hath endured torment." _Vincent stood and walked over to sit beside Genesis.

"_To find the end of the journey."_

_"In my own salvation._"

"There is no salvation for me," Genesis murmured.

"Hell awaits us both, does it not?"

"You could be a playwright," Genesis mused. "You are far more poetic than me, and you obviously have lots of experiences to draw back upon."

"Haven't you had your fair share of life too?"

"I suppose."

"I have no real desire to become a playwright. Violence is a part of me now; it is bred into my soul. The beings, demons, within me yearn for blood constantly."

"Poor, tortured little soul," Genesis cooed, turning so he and Vincent could face each other directly. He reached a red gloved hand out, stroking the other's cheek gently, lovingly.

It was unexpected. Vincent found himself leaning into the touch despite this, intoxicated by Genesis's natural, heady scent alone. He craved more, a feeling he was not used to, a feeling that took him by surprise, a felling he felt that need to act on. Genesis's eyes were drawing him closer, the blue pools so filled with lust he felt he could not deny it; he had to act, now.

Genesis pressed their lips together and Vincent tensed even as his eyes slipped shut. Like lightning, tingles spread through him, all radiating from where their lips connected in a sinful lock, neither moving and just bathing in the other's presence, the other's feel. Vincent knew that for him, feeling good at all was a sin. Being happy was not something he deserved.

Genesis pulled away, just an inch.

"You taste so sweet, like the gift of the Goddess," Genesis whispered. "So addicting, I can't help but want more."

Then his lips were back, more demanding then before, forcing Vincent to respond, however clumsy he was. His usual guard was let down, thus enabling Genesis to push him onto his back. It took a few moments for Vincent to fully register this act before he shoved Genesis violently, pushing him to the ground.

"No. This is not right," Vincent panted.

"Don't deny what you feel. The craving is within me too," Genesis murmured, eyes narrowing.

"No. You're toying with me. Stringing me along."

Genesis sighed, eyes downcast. "You are right, of course. I played with Sephiroth's emotions; used him, abused him, made him feel wanted and loved. Then I crushed him, told him our loved never existed. It was all a joke. IF you don't stop this, you'll end up just like him."

"I realize this."

"Put me to sleep."  
Vincent nodded, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out the remote, gently pressing the button. Once Genesis was safely out, Vincent placed him on the couch, allowing himself one more taste of the man's sweet lips before pulling away. It was not right. It would only hurt him in the end.

He was not worth of love.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Genesis woke before Vincent did though it was still dark. Perhaps midnight. It gave him the perfect opportunity to full examine the other man, his dark midnight hair, his porcelain skin. To think Chaos was contained in such a beautiful and gorgeous body; it was a sin. Red eyes were suddenly piercing his gaze, holding it and refusing to let it go and Genesis felt as though the blood filled eyes were staring straight into his soul.

"You are awake too?" Vincent asked softly. He was curled up on the chair but was now slowly unraveling, like a cat waking from a nap.

"My dreams were plagued by my past. Not even the medicine can subdue my nightmares," Genesis murmured, something he had never felt before suddenly taking a hold of him. Vulnerability. He had not felt such a thing since he was a child but now here was a man who could invoke such feelings, make him feel lust like he never had before, making him want love again.

"Something is wrong." The words were not a question, but a statement.

"You are very hard to resist," Genesis said, moving to a sitting position.

"Genesis-"

"I can only hold myself away from you for so long. You have done something to me. I feel so vulnerable around you and there's a deep lust within me that makes me crave your soul and want to conquer you completely. However, at the same time, I want you to do the same. I…I never let Sephiroth dominate me, it's not in my nature to submit," Genesis hissed, eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm not going to give in. For both our sakes," Vincent said quietly. "The vulnerability comes from the fact that Chaos is constantly radiating dominance and control. The lust…I do not have anything desirable about me-"

"Open your eyes!" Genesis cried. "Your looks put mine to shame, and to think I prided myself in my beauty when I was in Soldier. Compared to you, I am nothing."  
"I-" Vincent felt a blush creeping up his neck, something he never remembered experiencing.

"Have you ever been with someone before, Vincent Valentine?" The words came out as a purr.

"No."

Genesis stood up and slowly began walking towards Vincent until he stood right in front of him, grinning down at him. Vincent felt a lance of fear zip through him but also, a small bit of excitement.

"Stand up, baby," Genesis cooed.

Vincent felt himself move without ever really giving the command. Genesis twirled an arm around Vincent's slim waist while his free hand moved to unclasp the red cloak so it fell around their feet. Vincent felt his heart throb and breath quicken as Genesis slowly let their lips come together.

Fire boiled within Vincent at the simple touch and he crushed his body to Genesis's, throwing caution to the wind and giving into his craving. Genesis suddenly smacked his cheek, hard enough to sting but not enough to truly hurt him. Vincent pulled back but Genesis had tangled a hand in his hair, refusing to let him run away.

"You are mine. You will obey me and only me. If you don't, you will be punished. Understand?" Genesis cooed.

Everything within Vincent screamed no but there was something amazingly arousing about the whole thing. To be completely dominated by someone was so out of his comfort zone yet he wanted desperately for Genesis to do so. So when Genesis pushed the coffee table back and forced Vincent to sit down on the couch he didn't object, letting the man press kisses along his neck and nibble his earlobe as he straddled his lap, every once in awhile biting harshly to keep him on his toes.

When Genesis's hands moved to the bottom of his shirt his clawed hand snapped out, gripping his wrists tightly as fear zipped through him. Genesis met his eyes slowly, taking in the fear and then moving towards his lips, kissing him gently until he began to relax, carefully tugging it up. Despite how it seemed, Genesis didn't want to hurt the man. He knew they both wanted for him to dominate the dark man but he also knew that if this was the first time Vincent had ever done something sexual, if he did something to painful he could end up scarring the man.

Once the shirt was moved to the ground, his eyes raked across the pale ivory chest. His fingers lightly danced over the skin, teasing the nipples and taking in Vincent's surprised gasp before continuing to explore, moving their lips back together and forcing their tongues into a sinful dance of lust. Before long, he had Vincent panting and wiggling beneath him. When he pulled away, he could see the confusion in the crimson eyes, knowing for sure this was the first time Vincent had ever truly experience pleasure.

"What's wrong, baby?" Genesis asked, lightly tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue.

Vincent shivered. "I don't know," he whispered harshly. "I ache."

"What, here?" Genesis rolled his hips downward, feeling the beginnings of an arousal between the slim legs.

Vincent groaned and gripped the brunette's shoulders harshly, biting his lip to silence any other noises. Tears slipped out from his closed lids and Genesis backed out a bit, brushing the beads of water away and kissing his eyelids.

"There, there, Vincent. I'll break you in slowly," Genesis cooed, fingers dancing along the button of the black leather pants. "Can I take these off?"

Vincent nodded slowly, burying his face in Genesis's neck. He could barely thing, his mind too fogged by pleasure for him to form a coherent thought. It was odd for him to allow such a dangerous man to do something so intimate with him but there was something about it that felt so right. What had first felt like a sin now felt like the purest thing he could ever possibly do and he didn't want to stop, no matter how fearful he was of his arousal.

He continued to whimper and writhe after Genesis stripped him of his pants and gripped his firm arousal. The pressure within him was building with each passing second as Genesis pumped him, hands moving over him easily, almost as if he knew exactly what Vincent needed. As futile as it was, Vincent fought against the impending orgasm, having no idea what it was. Sensing this, Genesis murmured softly in his ear.

"Don't fight it baby. Let it go. You can trust me."

Vincent groaned again and did as Genesis ordered, vision going bright as he shot his seed into Genesis's hand, hands scrabbling for purchase against the man's shoulders as he rode it out, unable to fully comprehend what was going on. When it was all over, he was reduced to a shuddering mass clinging to Genesis with the little remaining strength he had.

"What was that?" he panted.

"That, my dear, was an orgasm," Genesis answered, a light chuckle in his voice. "Did you like it?"

"Y-yes."  
"Do you want more?"

"N-no."

Realization hit Genesis full force then. Vincent was completely and utterly new at this; the man had probably never gotten stiff in his life and he could almost guarantee he felt more scared then pleasure at the moment.

"I'm sorry, baby," Genesis said softly. "Let's get you cleaned up and we can go to sleep. I promise I won't do anything else unless you want me to."

Vincent nodded, breath still uneven against his neck. "Okay."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Genesis had moved them both to one of the guest bed rooms after he had taken care of Vincent, cuddling up to the man who had been a sleep the second his head had hit the pillow. This once again gave Genesis time to examine the man, knowing for sure that this time he would not wake up.

It was hard for him to believe that someone who harbored Chaos within them could possibly be as pure and innocent as he was but then realized that Sephiroth had been the exact same way; amazingly innocent for being a killing machine.

_I suppose I'm forever doomed to corrupt the innocence of those around me. Now it just seems to be a habit of mine, or perhaps a hobby,_ he thought, curling his fingers in the soft velvet hair.

Vincent stirred briefly and then settled back into a safe slumber, releasing Genesis from the tense spell he had been in. Genesis felt then that he had no desire to wreck what Cloud was struggling to create for him, like he had first intended; he had no will to really live. But now…here was this creature. This beautiful creature, his beauty too unreal to possibly be human, was something to live for, even if they had only met that day. It was crazy, how fast everything had happened between the two of them, almost as though some surreal dream.

"I won't poison you. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**My god it's finally here. This thing is twenty three pages long though so it was worth the wait right? Plus there's a little treat at the end. And as sucky as flashbacks are, the ones in here are important so read them!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. **

**Oh and please excuse Vincent's mood swings and fickle attitude. **

Vincent woke with his head on Genesis's chest, the steady heart beat beneath his ear soothing the rising panic that he had first felt. What had happened the night before cycled through his head and he tried to fully process it, tried to fight down the panic that was struggling to rise again, tried to make what he had done seem right. Genesis was a killer yet…what was this attraction that pulled him in?

"Awake, Valentine?" Genesis asked quietly, his hand smoothing the crazy black locks.

"Yes."

Vincent sat up, the cold hitting his bare chest as the sheets fell off onto his lap. Sensing his discomfort, Genesis sat up as well and wrapped his arms around the other, cuddling him with a gentleness he was unaware he had.

"We should go get ready before Cloud and the others return."

"I don't want to leave you," Genesis admitted. "I don't know why but I can't let you leave now that you have shown up. You are mine."

Vincent shuddered at the possessive words, hoping Genesis wouldn't feel it but he did, pulling the dark haired man closer. "I do not want to either."

"Take me with you then," Genesis murmured.

"I do not have a home. I wander the Planet alone," Vincent told him quietly, leaning back into the embrace without ever realizing it.

"I wish I could come with you. But I suppose that is not possible. No one trusts me."

"And they shouldn't. I shouldn't. But I do and I have no reason for it. There's just something-"

"That makes you want to. We have only known each other for a day and already it feels like a lifetime. This connection-"

"Make me yours," Vincent breathed, the words feeling foreign coming from him. That lust was back again, sparking within him and forcing him to step outside of his usual boundaries.

"I thought you wanted to get ready?" Genesis purred.

"Gen…"

Genesis spun Vincent around, pushing him onto the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him fiercely as Vincent whimpered. The brunette didn't hesitate to roll his clothes hips onto Vincent's bare ones, coaxing his arousal quickly into hardness. It amazed Genesis how quickly he could get Vincent hard but he supposed it made sense; last night was the first time he had ever felt it.

"Vincent? Do you mind if I rip up your cloak?" Genesis asked, pulling away.

Vincent shook his head, whimpering at the loss of body heat as Genesis stood and retrieved Vincent's cloak from the ground. Easily, Genesis ripped the cloak into several strips before tying them around Vincent's wrists and then to the metal headboard. Vincent let it all happen, reassured that if anything did go wrong he could easily break the bonds and do whatever needed to be done.

"You really do trust me, don't you?" Genesis asked quietly.

Vincent nodded wordlessly, twisting his legs awkwardly in an attempt to soothe his arousal. Smirking, Genesis lightly gripped the long smooth length.

"Is this what you want, baby?" Genesis cooed, knowing that his sadistic side was showing through when Vincent tensed and a hint of uncertainty seeped into his eyes.

"Yes," Vincent finally said.

"Do you want it hard or gentle?" I can take you either way, claim you and make you mine. It's up to you."

"I don't what I want." The words were honest but their innocence was killed by the moan drawn from soft lips by the slowly pumping hand.

"I'll be gentle for now. But I can only resist my darkest desires for so long."

Vincent nodded and let his eyes slip close, unknowingly thrusting his hips up to the hand, wanting more…more of what he wasn't totally sure, but he knew if Genesis released his grip he would die. At that moment though, Genesis did exactly what he didn't want.

"Don't worry, Vincent. I just want to explore your body to the best of my ability," he soothed.

A shudder raced through Vincent as Genesis ducked his head to lave Vincent's neck with nips and kisses, heightening the other's pleasure. Delighted by the response he received an uncontrolled moan, Genesis moved his hands to gently thumb at the perked nipples before pinching them harshly. Vincent arched at the touches, the twinge of pain only serving to arouse him further.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Genesis purred, soothingly running his hands along the pale and toned sides.

"I…deserve it." The words excited Genesis. Had he really found a truly submissive partner? "I am a monster after all." These words sobered his excitement and he decided that that he could not bring pain upon Vincent's body yet, forcing himself to resist the urge better than he previously had.

"You don't," Genesis said quietly, nuzzling the smooth column of his neck. "Not by my hand. Now relax."

He pulled away again and stood up completely on the floor, watching as Vincent's eyes followed the path of his hands, slowly stripping himself of his own shirt and give the dark haired man a good look. He was still a golden tan, seemingly kissed by the sun. Next came his pants, the only clothing he ever wore, knowing that the lines of anything he wore beneath would show because of the way it clung to him like a second skin.

Around his hard arousal, there was no hair; the mako had seen to that. Vincent realized that that Genesis's body was completely devoid of hair, except that on his head, and the muscles on his chest still seemed perfectly well toned, as if he had never missed a day of working out in his life. He decided then that Genesis was a god, beautiful and deadly, the perfect paradox.

"Do you like what you see?" Genesis asked.

Vincent nodded, his breath catching as Genesis straddled his waist and brushed their hardened arousals together. The feeling was so intimate and for some reason Vincent found that the way Genesis was being so careful with his movements and restraining his desires, which he made clear before, was caring. It was more caring then he had ever received before, in anything, and that fact alone made Vincent want to shove Genesis away; he didn't deserve such kindness.

"Don't you dare start thinking you aren't good enough," Genesis murmured in his ear, sensing Vincent's thoughts.

Vincent shook his head. "Please stop. I don't want this."

Genesis halted his movements, knowing that Vincent was lying but also knowing that if he didn't stop, he risked scarring him. Vincent had problems, they both did, but they were understandable and given time, Vincent would be able to sort out his thoughts and come to a final decision.

"I will go take a shower then. I will meet you in the living room," Genesis murmured, kissing his neck once before moving off him completely, untying his arms.

"I'm sorry," Vincent mumbled, quickly tugging on his pants that were on the floor. His arousal had already faded.

"Don't worry. I can't push you into anything…I care for you even if this love is born of only a few hours. You need time. I will give it to you. You can wait for me in the living room, I will be quick."

Vincent felt very out of it as he hurried out of the room once he was fully clothed. Everything that happened so fast and for one of the first times in his life he was completely out of control. He had no idea what he was doing and it was driving him insane. Of course, Genesis was taking it all very coolly and while Vincent attempted to appear calm and collected he knew that it just wasn't working.

Nerves already on edge, Vincent walked into the living room, starting violently when the front door slammed open and Reno, Cloud, and Zack walked in. _Cloud. Cloud will know what to do._

"Hey Vincent," Cloud greeted. "Thanks for watching Genesis."

"You sound like a parent, Blondie," Reno teased, tossing his jacket on the floor.

"Cloud…I have to talk to you in private," Vincent said lowly. "It's important."

"Where's Genesis?" Zack asked, kicking off his shoes and moving to sit on the couch.

"Taking a shower," Vincent answered. "Cloud?"  
"Right. You two stay here and entertain yourselves," Cloud ordered as he moved towards the kitchen.

"No problem at all," Reno said with a wink, sauntering towards Zack, the movement encouraging Vincent to follow Cloud to the kitchen all the quicker.

When they were safely away from the other two, Vincent spoke.

"While you were gone, somethings happened," Vincent told him quietly.

"Like?" Cloud said warily.

"There was a…connection between Genesis and I. I can't explain it well…I've never experienced it before, not even with Lucrecia. Perhaps because we are both monsters," Vincent said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"I'm…in love with him."

Silence reigned over them, neither moving, neither blinking.

"Are you sure?" Cloud demanded softly.

"Yes." The words were barely audible, but Cloud could sense the unease and fear in his words, something so unlike Vincent that Cloud couldn't help but believe him. But…

"Genesis? Really?"

Vincent glanced away. "I do not expect you to understand. A connection bloomed and-"

"I understand. Really Vincent. But be careful," Cloud warned.

"I know. Don't worry. I just need your permission to come and see him."

Cloud smirked. "I'm not his father, Vincent. Do what you like."

"So, what has happened in the Lifestream?" Vincent asked, casually trying to change the subject.

"Mako. For some reason, it's like the Lifestream itself is suffering from mako poisoning. Reeve had his life threatened by Rufus if he tries to remove the mako. We came to a compromise. We're waiting for one other person to come back; Rufus is hoping it's Sephiroth but the rest of us are hoping for Angeal," Cloud explained.

"So the Lifestream is just sending souls back?" Vincent asked.

"Basically. I-"

"Hello Cloud. Have you found out why I am here?" Genesis asked, appearing at the door way dressed in a simple black robe.

"Where did you get that?" Cloud asked.

"Closet," Genesis said with a shrug. "So?"

"The Planet is sick. Mako poisoning," Cloud answered. "But I won't let Rufus kill you, not if Vincent is in love with you."

Genesis shot a glance at Vincent. "Okay. So what will you do about the mako?"

"Rufus is waiting to see if anyone else comes back. Then Reeve will start draining the mako out of the Lifestream and we'll see if it helps."

"Why was the mako there in the first place?" Genesis asked, folding his legs and leaning back in his chair.

"We don't know," Cloud said. "Let me know when you're leaving, Vincent."

He moved out of the kitchen quickly, knowing full well that if Vincent wanted to continue a conversation with him, he'd come find him.

"Are you okay now?" Genesis asked softly, rising to his feet and gliding across the ground to stand before Vincent.

"Yes. I have gotten a hold of myself and will no longer try and do something I am not totally sure of," Vincent replied. "It only makes things more confusing for me."

"Understandable. Such a gift that we have found, we do not deserve it, but to rush such an opportunity would be a sin," Genesis said. "I apologize."

"No need to apologize. We are both at fault here," Vincent told him. "But thank you."

"Why do you wander so much? Surely you have a place to call your own."

"The old, half destroyed ShinRa mansion was left for me but there are too many memories that are there. Screams soaked into the walls, the foundation is puffy with pain-filled tears that have flowed from innocent eyes. That place is not a home."

Genesis flinched inwardly at the harsh words, amazed by how the words were said so calmly, as if he was used to the fact.

"I apologize if I brought up any painful memories. Perhaps one day you'll be comfortable enough to tell me more," Genesis said softly.

"Maybe once you tell me as well."

Vincent tensed when Genesis moved even closer, pressing their bodies together before kissing him gently, the touch making him relax, if only slightly. Before the kiss could be taken further however, Genesis nestled his face into Vincent's neck, reveling at the feel of soft silky hair before speaking.

"I was one of the first three to join the SOLDIER program, Sephiroth and Angeal were the other two. We were all First Class is no time and we started mako injections immediately. Angeal and I were already best friends; I came from a rich family and Angeal's was poor, but since we were friends, we enlisted together. Sephiroth was around our age and the three of us became fast friends," Genesis murmured. "The rest, however, is not a story for now."

Vincent rested his cheek on Genesis's head, tentatively raising his arms to hug the other man. "Okay. Whenever you're ready."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So Vincent is in love with Genesis?" Zack asked after Cloud explained to them, quickly, what Vincent had told him.

"Yeah, as strange as it seems," Cloud answered, sitting down in between Zack and Reno who, surprisingly, hadn't been making out when he had entered. "I don't think Genesis will try to cause us anymore trouble though."

"So what are we going to do now, yo? I mean about the mako," Reno said, moving so he could cling properly to the blond man. He was still getting used to the fact that he could displaying his affection whenever he wanted and he wasn't about let the chance go to waste. Besides, you never knew when you were going to die.

"Wait it out like Rufus said. I really don't want to start another fight with ShinRa so I'll compromise as much as I can. Fighting you is something I want to avoid," Cloud said.

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "Fight you now would be…really bad. I don't think I could even try to fight you let alone try and kill you. Love you too much."

Reno gave him a grin. "Thanks for not trying to rip Rufus's head off. It means a lot to me. I know he seems like a cold hearted bastard, and most of the time he is, yo. But still…you don't really know where he's coming from."

"Heh, if you say so," Cloud grumbled, obviously not believing him.

"He is…different. But good," Reno told them. "But back to Vincent. Can't believe he actually fell in love. Doesn't really seem like the type, you know? Can't say it's a bad thing though, yo. But I'm a lot luckier than him seeing as how I have a sexy raven and a gorgeous blond. I definitely win, yo."

Cloud chuckled. "You know how to compliment a person, Reno."

"What can I say? I'm talented," Reno said with a grin.

"You definitely are," Zack agreed, smiling.

"Sorry for intruding but do you mind if I stay the night here?" Vincent asked, his sudden appearance causing Reno to curse and tumble off the couch.

Cloud laughed as he turned to look at Vincent. "Of course, don't worry about it."

"How do you do that that, yo!?" Reno spluttered, scrambling back onto the couch.

"Do what?" Vincent asked, a single fine eyebrow arching delicately.

"Sneak up on people!"

Vincent frowned. "I wasn't trying to," he mused softly. "I apologize."

"Heh. Sure…" Reno's lip dropped into a pout but Vincent had already turned away and walked out of the room. "Is he really that clueless?"

"I don't know to be honest," Cloud said with a shrug.

"Is there anything you _do_ know about Vincent?" Reno asked.

Cloud just laughed.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno found that dinner was awkward. Genesis had stopped going into his raving fits of madness and sat silently, eating his food delicately as if he were at some party. Though Reno was usually good at breaking awkward silences like these, he found that if he tried to say anything, things would only get weirder.

So instead, Reno remained silent, letting out a sigh of relief when Vincent and Genesis left the room.

"Sweet Shiva! Those two really scare the shit out of me, yo!" Reno cried exasperated.

"Oh calm down, Reno. They aren't very talkative obviously," Zack told him, snatching up their plates and carrying them to the dishwasher.

"it's creepy, yo," Reno said, frowning.

Cloud kissed his forehead gently as he stood. "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

Reno sputtered out a laugh. "Excuse me?"

"Something Tifa always told me."

"That's cause you brood all the time, Spiky," Zack called, laughing at the glare he received.

"Whatever, yo. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. See ya later."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Now is a better time for my story," Genesis commented as he pulled back the covers for Vincent to slip under.

"I don't want to force you to tell me," Vincent said quietly as he moved closer to Genesis.

"If it helps you trust me, even if only a little bit, I will tell you everything," Genesis said honestly, wrapping his arms around Vincent and holding him close.

(Genesis Flashback)

The sound of someone knocking on the door pierced through Genesis's pain-filled haze and he slowly got to his feet, knowing the order before it was heard.

"Go greet our guests," his father ordered, his voice stern and slightly muffled by the book he held in front of his face. It disgusted Genesis how the man could calmly read a book while a blood-stained whip lay at his feet.

"Yes, sir," Genesis mumbled, ignoring the pain in his back and shuffling out of the study, heading for the main door.

Upon opening it, he was greeted with a tall man who glared down at him through black rimmed glasses. He wore a lab coat, suggesting that he didn't own anything else to wear, and his greasy black hair was held in a low ponytail that curled around over his right shoulder.

"Is your father here, boy?" he asked. His voice reminded him of nails screeching on a chalkboard and he had to force himself not to wince. He could see the ShinRa logo on the man's shirt; he wasn't stupid.

"Ah, Hojo. Have you brought Sephiroth with you?"

Genesis was unable to stop himself from jumping then. It amazed him how well his father could sneak up on him but it wasn't like that was a good thing.

"Yes. He will be here shortly. Until then, may I come in?"  
"Of course. Genesis, go fetch out guest something to drink," his father ordered, blue eyes daring him to disobey.

"Yes, Father."

As he moved away, a Cure Materia was shoved into his hand, unnoticed by Hojo. Once he reached the kitchen, Genesis cast the spell upon himself, thankful that the pain in his back was now subsiding as the cuts slowly closed up on themselves. He was only twelve but already he had mastered most Materia, an order by his father in which he knew better to disobey.

He quickly readied the drinks and brought them out to the living room, eyes focusing in on the new person that had arrived. It was a boy, his age, and he sat beside Hojo, his posture perfect, almost to the point of him looking like a statue. His hair was silver and hung in perfectly straight lengths down to the middle of his back, a few wispy strands falling in emerald eyes.

_He can't possibly be human. He's too gorgeous for that. He's like an angel fallen from Heaven._ These thoughts ran through Genesis's mind, broken only by his father's sharp voice.

"Don't just stand there, Genesis," he growled.

"Sorry, sir," Genesis said, quickly pass out the drinks before going to sit beside his father.

"So, you're father tells me he has taught you to master all of the Materia. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor Hojo, sir." The words were stiff and sickeningly formal.

"Hm, I see. Well, let's move out to the courtyard. I want to see how you fare against Sephiroth," Hojo said, getting to his feet.

Sephiroth did the same, once again awing Genesis with how graceful he appeared. _Yep, definitely an angel._ Genesis followed after the other three into the courtyard at the center of the mansion, not objecting when a wooden practice sword was shoved into his hand, knowing better than to refuse. Next, an armlet was strapped to his right arm, a Curaga, Firaga, and Thundaga all placed within it.

Genesis watched as across the stone courtyard, Sephiroth took a practice sword from Hojo and equipped his own Materia, glancing over at him. His eyes were deadly serious as he crossed the ground to come to stand in the center of the courtyard, Genesis quickly following his example.

"Begin when you're ready," Hojo ordered.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth Sephiroth lunged, going straight for Genesis's head. Genesis ducked out of the way before going with a jab of his own, finding that he could not put his full strength behind the blow seeing as how he didn't want to mar the beautiful skin of the other boy. It wasn't until Sephiroth dealt a jarring blow to his left shoulder that he snapped out of this. Why should he hold back when the other clearly wasn't?  
He quickly sprung away from Sephiroth, trying to put as much distance between them as he could as he charged up his Firaga, his favorite Materia and the one he had spent most of his time working on. He shot his hand out, sending the fiery spell at Sephiroth. Sephiroth neatly dodged and Genesis quickly jerked his hand to turn the fireball around and strike the other in the back, taking him by surprise. The silver-haired boy's eyes widened before hardening again and he attacked with renewed vigor, determined to take him down now more than ever.

Genesis lost track of time as they moved around each other, the fighting becoming more like a crazed dance and if he was completely honest with himself, he had never felt so alive before. To finally fight someone that was at least as good as him, and quite possibly better, was exhilarating, even as bruises sprung up all over his body. He never once hit the other after the Firaga attack and he found he was perfectly okay with that, even if it meant that his father would be disappointed in him and most likely decide to hurt him more. If it meant he could enjoy this fighting to the fullest he didn't care.

Before too long, Sephiroth had finally managed to knock Genesis to the ground, holding the tip of the wooden sword to his neck. Genesis lashed out with his foot, determined to take the other with him but the other neatly jumped to avoid the kick before backing up.

"Thank you, Sephiroth," Hojo interrupted. "Your boy is coming along well. I hope to take him and Angeal back with me tomorrow. I will be talking with Gillian later tonight."

Panting heavily, Genesis got to his feet, realizing with awe mixed with jealousy that Sephiroth didn't even appear winded and was not even sweating.

"I see," his father said. "I will have my wife pack his bags tonight."

Genesis shivered at the disapproving note in his father's voice. It was undetectable by most but Genesis knew better. He wished desperately that he could leave that very night and avoid the whipping that was sure to come as soon as the two left, even if it was so quickly after the one from earlier.

He noticed that his shiver did not go unnoticed by Sephiroth and saw a questioning and curious look in the emerald eyes. To think that Sephiroth had witnessed him in such a weak moment stirred hatred within him, not for the silver-haired boy but for himself. How could he be so stupid to allow another to see him at one of his weak moments? The other probably thought even less of him now.

"May I walk around town with Genesis?" he suddenly asked, turning to look at Hojo.

Genesis was surprised.

"It seems like a good idea. You have not yet learned how to properly interact with other humans," Hojo sniffed. "Go ahead."

Genesis staggered forward when his father shoved him forward roughly, a silent promise of what was going to come when he returned.

"Get out of my sight now," he ordered. "Be back before dark though." The _or else,_ was silent to everyone but Genesis.

(break)

"So is Hojo your dad?" Genesis asked as he led Sephiroth through the forest of his village.

"Of course not," Sephiroth scoffed. "The man is insufferable and there is no way anyone would ever even think of bedding him. My mother's name was Jenova. She died in child birth, or so I've been told. Hojo merely takes care of me and makes sure I grow into the proper ShinRa soldier."

"Oh," Genesis said, not knowing how to reply. "He's annoying."

Sephiroth cast a sidelong glance at him. "Yes. His voice tends to make it hard to concentrate sometimes."

"So what did he mean by saying you haven't learned how to 'interact with other humans'?" Genesis asked curiously, picking up a fallen Dumbapple and cleaning it off with his shirt.

"I grew up in his lab. I do not know how to fake my emotions properly," Sephiroth answered plainly. "I must learn if I am going to be the General in the new ShinRa army."

"You aspire to be something great," Genesis commented.

"It is not something I aspire to. It is merely a fact," Sephiroth replied. "My fate has already been chosen for me; I only have to live it now."

"Hm…" Genesis bit into the Dumbapple, savoring the taste as the juice ran down his chin.

He was surprised when the fruit was suddenly plucked from his hands and Sephiroth bit into it, chewing carefully before handing it back to Genesis.

"It's good. What is it called?" he questioned.

"It's a Dumbapple," Genesis answered. "They grow at random times, that's why we call them dumb."

"Gen!" a voice called out, interrupted Sephiroth before he could properly form a sentence.

Genesis turned around to see Angeal running towards him. His short black hair was ruffled by the wind from running and his blue eyes were bright with excitement.

"So my mom wasn't lying! Sephiroth is here!" he exclaimed.

"Hello," Sephiroth greeted.

"Hi," Angeal said, giving him a quick smile. "So Gen? Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll surpass you easily, Angeal. You'll be eating my dust," Genesis crowed, quickly getting caught up in his best friend's happy mood.

"Is that a challenge?" Angeal asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe it is," Genesis said with a smirk before tackling the raven to the ground. The two ended up in a fierce wrestling match which resulted in Genesis smacking his head against a tree and Angeal splitting his arm open on a rock. Panting, the two broke away from each other, staring at one another with playful eyes.

"You two…did not try to really hurt one another…?"

The two turned to look at Sephiroth who was staring at them with a puzzled expression. Puzzled, Angeal shook his head.

"Of course not. I would never intentionally hurt Genesis," he said. "Sorry about the head, Gen."

"And I'm sorry about the rock. Here." Genesis took Angeal's arm in his hand and carefully used the Cure Materia he had with him from his battle earlier with Sephiroth. The cut closed and Angeal stood up, helping his friend up too.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We should probably head back now, right Sephiroth?"

Lost in his own thoughts, Sephiroth just nodded.

(End Flashback)

"That's how we first met," Genesis sighed.

"Your father beat you?" Vincent inquired softly.

"Yes. I didn't understand until later why he did. I was a project for Hollander, an attempt to get a better warrior than Sephiroth. Unfortunately, Angeal and I were both failures. But things happened before we learned that," Genesis said.

"Keep going then," Vincent said quietly, kissing his neck before settling in once again.

(More Genesis Flashback stuff)

"Second Class already," Angeal sighed. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

Genesis looked over from where he laid on his bed, his ever present copy of Loveless in his hands. "I suppose. You shouldn't be so surprised though, we are amazing."

Angeal got up and headed for the small kitchen area they had in the apartment that they shared. Unfortunately, due to the mako doses Genesis was receiving, the brunette was unable to move without being overtaken with a spell of dizziness and his limbs suddenly feeling like lead. So that left Angeal to cook for Genesis and generally do anything the other needed.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Um…pie," Genesis answered, not looking away from his book.

"That's nutritious?" Angeal pressed.

Genesis set the book down on his chest and looked at him. "But nutrition isn't tasty."

Angeal rolled his eyes. "I'll make something and hope you like it then."

"Lasagna!" Genesis suddenly cried, not wanting to risk the chance of being served something he hated, and the chances were he would be; he didn't like a lot of things.

Angeal shot him a grin and went about preparing the meal and Genesis pulled Loveless back up so he could read it properly. He had already read it four times that day, analyzing every word and trying to decipher every hidden meaning that there could possibly be. He had recited some of it aloud to listen to the rhythm of the words and Angeal had not reacted at all, merely excepting it as one of his many quirks.

"_Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely."_

Angeal glanced back at Genesis before continuing with his cooking. Genesis continued his reading, his smooth voice bringing a life to the play that was hard to describe; to Angeal, it seemed like Genesis made the play seem so much more meaningful. Perhaps it was because he knew Genesis identified with one of the characters. Genesis's reading passed the time quickly and before long, Angeal was helping the other to the table for his food.

"Sephiroth got his mako dose today, correct?" Angeal asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Yes," Genesis muttered dully. "And he didn't have any problems at all. It's like he's not even human sometimes."

"That's a lie and you know it Genesis. Sephiroth is as human as you and I," Angeal told him.

"Huh, right."

Angeal decided to stop talking; it was impossible to change Genesis's mind. They finished eating in silence and then Angeal picked Genesis up and carried him off to his bed, tucking him in like a mother would a child. He turned to leave and head for his own bed but Genesis caught his wrist, slowly tugging him until he lied down beside him.

"Genesis?" he asked.

"Don't say anything," Genesis murmured, wrapping an arm around Angeal's waist and holding him tightly, burying his face in Angeal's neck.

Angeal was shocked at Genesis's demand but did as he ordered, relaxing in the grip of his best friend. He did not know what Genesis was trying to show; he was unsure if Genesis was trying to show anything. But for once, he decided it would be best to not dwell on it and fell asleep.

(End Flashback)

"You were in love with him first then," Vincent said.

"Yes. I ended up with him first before Zack entered the picture and I left for Wutai."

"What about your relationship with Angeal?" Vincent asked curiously.

Genesis sighed before beginning to speak again."

(Genesis flashback…yet again)

"I can't take this," Genesis mumbled, gripping his head in his hands.

Angeal sat beside him, arms wrapped tightly around him and holding him close as he held the trembling man in his arms. He knew that his best friend was crying but he wasn't about to point out the obvious and embarrass him.

"I didn't mean to kill him," he continued brokenly, rocking in Angeal's arms as the tears continued to stream down his face and splash on his hands.

"I know," Angeal said quietly. "It isn't your fault."

"He had nothing to do with the mission and he just happened to run by and oh god…why didn't I look before I acted?" Genesis groaned mournfully.

"It was a first reaction, you didn't know that it wasn't the target," Angeal murmured.

"He was only nine…just a kid…he didn't deserve to die."

Angeal let Genesis continue to mumble, knowing he could do nothing to convince Genesis that it wasn't his fault; it was something he'd have to come to terms with. He knew Genesis was heartless when it came to killing the targets he was assigned no matter age, gender, or race, but now, this one slip up when he accidentally killed someone who wasn't a target…he was a wreck.

Eventually Genesis's mumblings stopped and he drifted into sleep, however restless it was. Angeal pushed him back onto the bed and pulled the covers up over his best friend before pulling them back again and slipping beneath them. He knew now of all nights was not a time for him to leave his friend at night. The night would often awaken horrific dreams of events that had already passed, especially something like this, and it would not help for Genesis to wake alone.

He was correct of course, about the nightmares. Barely an hour had passed before Genesis began to whine pitifully in his sleep, tossing viciously in Angeal's grip before his eyes popped open, shining with a green mako light.

"Shh," Angeal cooed, gently pushing Genesis's bangs out of his face and forcing their eyes to meet. He had to give Genesis something to ground himself to, not some memory that would haunt him for many nights after this.

"Angeal…" Genesis whimpered, his eyes darting about anxiously.

"Look at me, Gen," Angeal ordered.

Genesis finally met his eyes, calming almost instantly as he saw the care within them. "Angeal…"

Angeal couldn't help it then. He had been fighting back the emotions for far too long and right now, he wanted desperately to make the pain go away and he could only think of one way.

"Don't move," he ordered softly, moving closer so their faces were mere inches apart.

Genesis tensed briefly until the raven's lips pressed to his gently. He relaxed then. It felt so natural, the curve of their bodies pressed together, the feeling of their lips caressing one another's…it was so perfect, so right, exactly what he needed.

"I love you," Angeal murmured when he pulled away.

These words pacified any of Genesis's fears and he tucked his face into Angeal's neck, clinging to him tightly before passing off into sleep once again. Angeal hadn't expected Genesis to reply with the same words. But it was enough that he had accepted them.

(End flashback)

"I still have dreams about that…" Genesis commented. "Not the kiss…the boy. He looked so much like Angeal when he was younger…"

"It was an accident," Vincent said.

"I know that now. But then…and to think I had no problem later wiping out innocent people to meet my own ends. I changed so much," he murmured. "No…I didn't change. I just realized who I really was. A monster."

"You aren't a monster."

"I have Jenova within me, and the wing. I am not an angel like Angeal was. He was pure, I am not," Genesis murmured.

"Our demons…I realize now…are not us. They are something else entirely and we are forced to live with their presence. They are not us," Vincent said, confident in his words.

"I don't know."

(Genesis flashback)

"First Class…it feels good," Genesis said.

"Even if there are only three of us," Sephiroth commented dryly.

The three of them, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, all sat in Sephiroth's rather spacious apartment and to be honest, it wasn't really a party. Not that it mattered, none of them wanted one.

Angeal opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sephiroth went to open it, crossing the room gracefully and opening the door in one fluid motion. He was surprised to see one of the Turks on the other side. It was Tseng, if he recalled correctly, a Wutaian.

"Hello, General Sephiroth."

Genesis flinched at the title. That title should have been _his._ But of course, Sephiroth was better than them all! He kept his temper in check though, but only for Angeal; he didn't want to ruin such a momentous time in their lives.

"Tseng," Sephiroth replied.

"I have an order from the President. He has ordered Commander Genesis Rhapsodos to report tomorrow for a transfer to Wutai on the front lines," Tseng said, glancing over Sephiroth's shoulder to look at Genesis.

Genesis froze on the inside but nodded mechanically. "Understood."

"You may go now," Sephiroth said before promptly shutting the door. "Genesis…I apologize. I should be the one going over to Wutai, not you. I am the General and-"

"Oh hush," Genesis ordered. _This gives me the chance I've been wanting. I'll prove to everyone, the President, Angeal, Hojo, and Hollander…I am better than you. _

"Genesis," Angeal said warningly, knowing automatically what Genesis was thinking.

"Don't worry Angeal. I can handle myself," Genesis told him, giving him a confident smile. "I should go back."

He brushed past Sephiroth coldly, the smile dying and in it's place an angry scowl. Angeal nodded quickly at Sephiroth and followed after Genesis to their shared apartment. As soon as the door closed, Genesis was embraced lovingly from behind and he felt his anger cool almost instantly.

"Eight months then," Angeal said quietly into his neck.

"Yes. But this is my chance to prove it to everyone. I just wish I could take you with me," Genesis told him.

"Prove what?" Angeal asked, moving around so he could look Genesis in the eye.

"To prove I'm better than Sephiroth of course," Genesis said easily.

"There's no way they'll switch you two around. They're too afraid of Sephiroth to take his position away," Angeal told him, trying to get his lover to think rationally.

"But Sephiroth doesn't want that position! He's told us that countless times!" Genesis protested.

Angeal sighed, sensing they were on the brink of another one of Genesis's temper tantrums. "Gen…I know you're just as good as Sephiroth-"

"No I'm not," Genesis hissed, brushing past him angrily though somehow not yet yelling. "You saw him that day in the training room. If _you_ hadn't stepped between us, he would've killed me. I am not yet strong enough. I thought I was but I'm not. He was holding back the entire time anyways!"

Angeal winced. "It's great that you aspire to be better than Sephiroth but please…Genesis…don't do anything stupid alright?"

"Of course not," Genesis said quietly, finally turning to look at Angeal. "My beautiful Angeal. I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

Angeal smiled at the play on words, making his name sound like angel. He stepped into Genesis's arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Do I get a going away present?" Genesis asked, his tone becoming lusty.

"Mmm. Of course."

(End flashback)

"So what happened after that?" Vincent asked.

"I got a letter from Angeal eight months into my assignment. Some bad things happened and I was sent back," Genesis told him.

"Like what?"

(Genesis Flashback)

"He…what?" It was just shock first and then suddenly it flashed into bright red anger. "I've been ditched for a cadet?!?"

Genesis knew that his screech was most likely heard by everyone in their camp but at the moment he didn't really care; he was just too pissed. He needed a battle and he needed it now. He needed to kill. Badly. Fuck his promise to Angeal about not doing anything stupid.

"Sir? Is something the matter?" a voice questioned.

Genesis whirled around, a Firaga spell sparking at the ends of his fingertips. "I am fine."

The frightened soldier just nodded before scrambling out of the tent. He was sad to see him go; no one to take his frustration out on. It was then that the warning bell sounded. It was a bell they used whenever enemy troops were sighed. Perfect.

He stepped out of the tent and headed for the edge of it. Their encampment was right on the edge of a forest, in plain sight, but that was his whole goal when he had ordered them to set it up. They had already conquered everything behind them and he wanted a clear view of the entire plain that stretched out in front of them. It was perfect because now, as his gaze swept over the plain, he could see every last one of the Wutaian soldiers.

"Sir! What are you orders?" asked one of the Sergeants, Sergeant Matthew if he recalled correctly.

"Tell the men to get some sleep. I need to vent my anger," he said coldly, drawing his sword before slowly advancing towards the approaching army.

"Sir-"

"Shut up," Genesis ordered, spinning on his heel and putting his sword to Matthew's neck. "Or I'll consider it treason."

"But-"

Genesis knocked him aside and let him hit the ground unconscious, glancing up at the gathering of soldiers that had approached curiously at first and were now staring at him fearfully.

"Go back to sleep and let me take care of this," Genesis ordered.

He had plunged into the battle like he never had before, throwing coherent out the window and letting instinct take him over. After training since birth, fighting was simply that; instinct. He didn't have to think about the movements needed to dodge the hail of bullets or to block the occasional sword; were they really stupid enough to attack him with one of those? They had a better chance with a gun though either way, they ended up dead.

Never before had he enjoyed battle so much, bathing in the blood of his opponents like it was the only thing that was able to keep him alive. It was the anger that fueled his movements, not the supposed nationalism he was supposed to have for ShinRa. He could've been born on either side and it would not matter. He worked on one side; his own.

It was well into the next morning that he stood in the blood drenched battlefield, though it was more like a massacre than anything else. All that stood in front of him now was a mere boy, no weapon in hand, just a messenger pack around his shoulders. Genesis knew the rules; don't kill a messenger from the opposing side, they were neutral no matter what. But at the moment he didn't care.

He raised his sword to the boy's neck. "What's your message?"

"The orders w-were for the Wutaian a-army t-to r-retreat," the boy stuttered.

"That seems pretty useless now, doesn't it?" Genesis cooed, letting the blade slide across the boy's skin lightly. "No army left. But you're here. And I'm still angry."

The boy made to run but Genesis was too quick, his sword lashing forward like a snake and in one swift movement, ripping through the boy's heart. He joined all the other countless bodies on the ground, adding to the blood that was flowing too fast for the ground to soak in.

"Commander Rhapsodos! You have killed a messenger and we therefore must put you under arrest!" a voice shouted from across the field.

Genesis turned to stare at the soldier. It was funny how he had the strength to say the words to him. But he knew his punishment and he would accept it. He could fight his army but he couldn't fight Sephiroth.

(End Flashback)

"You killed an innocent boy," Vincent commented, though his voice held no disbelief or anger.

"I lost myself there I think. I think doing that just proved that I was done being kind and that I was done being someone else's toy to use," Genesis told him, rolling them so he could straddle Vincent and gently kiss his lips. "I think it was the moment where my downfall started."

Vincent pushed him off, obviously not wanting to be put in the position of submission, before cuddling back into him again. "Keep going."

(Genesis Flashback…will they ever stop?)

He was summoned back to headquarters immediately and from there was put under sever restrictions. He was stripped of his sword and did not have the authorization to use any other weapon. His orders as a commander were temporarily suspended. All in all, it angered Genesis to no end. So he used his new time to torment Angeal's new lover.

His name was Zack and he was the most energetic thing Genesis had ever come into contact with. It was his eyes that Genesis could guess Angeal fell in love with first. They were a bright blue, shining on their own just fine without the enhancement of mako. But still, good looks would not hold back his desire for revenge.

Much to Angeal's discomfort, he did not speak to him. In fact, he flat out ignored him, moving all of his things from Angeal's apartment to his own without so as much speaking a word to him. He had heard when he returned that Angeal was Zack's mentor and he figured that the cadet would end up moving in with Angeal eventually. But that was just an advantage for moving out. He wanted to.

His new apartment was just as big; his orders may have no longer been any use but he still was a commander. It was when he was lying on his couch reading Loveless that there came a knock on his door, the first knock he had gotten since he first moved into his new apartment two weeks ago.

"Open the door, Genesis," a smooth voice ordered. Sephiroth. The last person on earth he wanted to see, next to Angeal of course, and followed quickly by Zack before being followed by everyone who was in Soldier as well as those with the last name ShinRa.

"Just come in, Sephiroth," Genesis called, not having the urge to get up and let Sephiroth in on his own free will. At least this way it was like Sephiroth forced him to.

The door opened and Sephiroth swept into the room, moving to sit down on the couch across from Genesis after shutting the door. Genesis didn't spare him a glance, continuing on with his reading as if the man had never even entered the room.

"Why did you kill that boy?"

"I was angry," Genesis answered. If he just answered the questions, maybe he would go away.

"Angry enough to serve this punishment?"

"Yes."

"Was it because of Angeal?"

"Yes."

"Because he is with Zack?"

"Yes."

"So you risked your position and killed an innocent boy…because of this?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"I don't know what to think. I have never been faced with this problem before," Sephiroth said.

"It doesn't concern you so drop it," Genesis said coldly. So what if he and Sephiroth had been friends once upon a time? He wanted to crush any bonds he had.

"You and Angeal are my only friends. If something bad happens between you two I need to fix it," Sephiroth told him. Though his tone was emotionless Genesis knew for sure that Sephiroth was actually worried.

"Well, if you're so interested," Genesis started, tone unnecessarily dramatic, "It's because I'm a jealous little bitch."

Sephiroth continued to stare at him, he could tell even if he was not looking at the silver-haired general. "Jealousy…I cannot say I know the feeling."

"Of course you don't, lab rat," Genesis snapped, knowing very well the name would hurt.

"Do you really think of me that way?" Sephiroth asked quietly. There was no hurt in his tone but he knew it was there, that was just the way Sephiroth was.

"Well duh. You grew up and a lab and are incapable of feeling emotions," Genesis snorted.

Sephiroth stood up abruptly and headed out the door without saying anything, slamming it behind him. Genesis's victory didn't last long. Did he really want to force the last person who liked him, even if just a little, out of his life?

(break)

Genesis felt like shit. He felt like shit because Hollander had screwed up his mako doses with Angeal's and now he had ended up with more than he could handle. So here he lay, half drunk off of mako and unable to move without falling from a spell of dizziness.

"Genesis…" His name was spoken by Sephiroth who was now stepping into his apartment, easily making his way over to him despite the fact that there were no lights on; Genesis's eyes couldn't stand it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Genesis drawled.

"Angeal told me to check on you," Sephiroth answered, taking his place on the opposite couch.

"Then get out," Genesis ordered tiredly.

"I am worried too of course. Have you eaten?"

"No. I can't move," Genesis said.

"I will make you something then," Sephiroth told him, getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen. "Shield your eyes if the light from the kitchen hurts you."

Genesis draped an arm over his eyes, unable to resist like he had hoped to. His stomach was hurting from stomach pains and he knew already he couldn't cook very well, even if he could move.

He ended up slipping into a restless sleep. The dreams were twisted forms of reality and by the time he awoke, he could hardly remember at all what he had dreamed about, the events slipping away before he could grasp them.

"Your food is ready. Can you move to the kitchen?" Sephiroth called out softly.

Genesis attempted to sit up but then collapsed with a muffled groan. Sephiroth obviously heard it and drifted into the room, scooping him up without hesitation.

"Do you mind the lights?" he asked as he set the brunette down in the chair.

"I'm fine," Genesis mumbled, looking down at his meal. He was shocked to see that it was a pie. "What is this?"

"Pie. Made from Dumbapples," Sephiroth replied, sitting down across from him. "I brought some back with me after my mission and I remember you telling me how much you liked them, when we first met."

Genesis decided then that he was done pushing Sephiroth away. Screw the fact that he wanted to be the hero. He had ruined that chance anyways. "Thank you."

Sephiroth looked up when he heard Genesis's voice waver but the brunette had already settled into his first slice, not even sparing him a glance.

(break)

In the end, he only ended up eating two slices, much less than he had thought he would. Sephiroth had eaten a slice himself, telling Genesis that just because it looked unhealthy didn't mean it was; it was made from fruit. Genesis knew he was just trying to think of a convincing excuse.

"Can you move yet?" Sephiroth asked as he wrapped the remaining pie up in tinfoil and placed it in the fridge.

"No," Genesis answered.

"Then I shall carry you to bed," Sephiroth said, striding over to him and sweeping him up in one smooth motion. That alone made Genesis's head spin and he groaned, resting his forehead on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm fine," Genesis protested.

"Yes, yes," Sephiroth agreed, though from his tone it was obvious that he didn't.

With utmost care, the silver-haired general tucked him into his bed, similar to the way Angeal would when they were younger. He realized then that there were lots of similarities between the two men and quickly reminded himself not to fall in love.

But he couldn't help it when he instinctively grabbed Sephiroth's leather coat, weakly, but desperately. Sephiroth paused, glancing back at him with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Don't leave," he muttered. "Please."

Sephiroth just nodded and shed the leather coat, leaving his chest bare and obviously not caring. He slipped beneath the covers and let Genesis cling to him like a lost child. Everyone reacted differently to the mako and maybe it just made Genesis vulnerable. Maybe it made his barriers fall and display who he really was.

(End Genesis Flashback)

"You loved Sephiroth, correct?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. Things changed later but yes, I did," Genesis answered. "He did care for me and I manipulated that later…only to screw up. Only to have everything that happened afterwards be my fault. All those deaths…"

"It's in the past now. I have learned that it is best to move on, even if I am not good at doing it myself," Vincent said quietly, idly tracing Genesis's muscles through his shirt.

Genesis snorted a laugh. "We are both horrible at skills such as that."

"Keep going."

(Genesis Flashback…sigh)

Genesis didn't torment Zack like he had originally set out to do. After that night with Sephiroth, he found he didn't want to do anything else to upset the silver general. Most nights from then on, Sephiroth would visit Genesis and make him dinner before the two would sit on the couch, the same one this time, and he would listen to Genesis read through Loveless.

Before long, Genesis realized he had fallen in love with his only remaining friend and he cursed himself for it. Unfortunately, he came upon this realization when he was in the middle of reading Loveless and his sudden pause did not go unnoticed, instead dragging a question from Sephiroth.

"Something wrong?"

"I…" Did he tell him? "I love you Sephiroth." Apparently yes.

"I see…" Sephiroth said.

Genesis resisted the urge to bash himself in the head with Loveless, only refraining from doing so because he did not want to break the book or damage it in anyway.

"I'm sorry. Ignore what I said?"

"Is it true though?" Sephiroth asked, grabbing the book gently and setting it in his lap.

Genesis didn't look at him. "Yes."

"I do not know what love is. I would like for someone to teach me…"

"Seph…"

"It is understandable if you do not want to. Most would not want to go into a relationship where the other is not aware of any feelings but if you-"

"Shut up," Genesis ordered, straddling Sephiroth's lap in one smooth movement. "And kiss me."

(End Flashback)

"From there on…I'll spare you the details. We were in love for a long time," Genesis said quietly. "I showed him love…only to ruin it and betray him."

"It's the past," Vincent whispered, cupping Genesis's cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. "I don't care what you did as long as you don't care about the sins I committed."

"Of course not. Now don't kiss me again or we won't get any sleep."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno was awakened by Cloud slipping into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist and gently nipping at his neck.

"Hey Blondie," Reno mumbled.

"Don't forget me," Zack said, suddenly under the covers in front of him and biting at the front of his neck. "I was thinking we make you top."

Reno shivered, though not from the cold. "Sweet Shiva, yo."

He felt Cloud's hands sneak down below his waist, gently palming him through the loose fitting pants he wore to bed, coaxing him into hardness. Zack kissed him then, swallowing his moan as Cloud slipped his hand into the pants so he could pump him easier and add the feel of flesh on flesh.

"Want me to suck you?" Zack asked after he had pulled away, pressing a heated kiss to Reno's collarbone after pulling off both of their shirts.

"Oh gods, yes," Reno panted.

Cloud shoved the covers off them and with them, Reno's pants. The two rolled Reno onto his back and Zack slipped down immediately while Cloud started to lavish Reno's nipples with his teeth and tongue, making the red head writhe. Reno let out a throaty moan as Zack deep throated him almost instantly, cupping his balls in one hand and rolling them experimentally.

"Do you like that?" Cloud asked, surprising Reno with his dirty talk as his fingers took over the job his mouth had abandoned.

"Y-yes!" The feel of Zack working his tongue all over his cock was enough to make him feel his peak rushing towards him already.

"Tell me what it feels like," Cloud said quietly, his tone demanding.

"I had no idea you two were so, ah, dirty, yo," Reno panted.

"Hm. Just tell me," Cloud said, glancing down at Zack and watching as the raven bobbed his head expertly.

"Wet. Hot. Good." They were the only words Reno could groan out as Zack pulled back so he was only suckling the head, flicking his tongue over the slit in a way that drove him insane. "So close."

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet," Zack said, cutting off his orgasm by gripping the base of his cock. "I have some other things I want to try on you."

"L-like what, yo?" Reno asked.

"Ever heard of rimming?" Cloud asked, already knowing what Zack was thinking of.

"Oh Gaia," Reno groaned.

"Stand up in the middle of the room," Zack ordered as he and Cloud suddenly abandoned his flushed body and began stripping.

Reno did as they ordered, nerves tingling as he felt Zack move behind him, going down on his knees and wrapping an arm around his thighs, pulling him close.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. "Cloud's getting something."

Reno did as he obeyed, listening carefully as he heard Cloud open and shut a drawer before padding over to him softly. The sudden cold touch of metal sneaking around his cock made him gasp.

"A cock ring?"

Cloud finished fitting it around him and then kissed him gently. "You can open your eyes. And yes. We don't want you coming too soon."

As soon as he was done speaking he got on his knees and proceeded to wrap him mouth around the throbbing organ, causing Reno's knees to buckle. Zack held him steady before prying his cheeks apart and trailing his tongue along the red head's entrance.

A long groan exploded from his mouth as he felt Zack's tongue worm its way into his entrance, stroking his insides gently with soft teasing touches. He didn't know what to do; buck into Cloud's sinfully hot mouth or move back onto the perfect wet tongue, instead doing some mix of the two and writhing in Cloud's grip. Cloud had taken over holding Reno up and he hummed as Reno's cries escalated.

Never had Reno hated something so much as he did the offending piece of metal that held him away from his orgasm. He was so close and the pressure within him was so strong it _hurt._ As a finger slid in beside the tongue Reno couldn't help but cry out.

"Gaia, please! Let me cum!"

"That's all you needed to say," Cloud said with a smirk, moving up to eye level with Reno before pulling the ring off.

Zack moved away as Cloud stroke Reno two times. That was all it took before Reno was convulsing in their arms, crying out both their names with random explicative words mixed in.

Afterwards, he collapsed against Cloud, his heated skin over sensitized as Cloud's hands roamed over his back and Zack's over his front.

"You okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. Best orgasm ever, yo," Reno panted, grinning against his shoulder.

"So who do you want to top?" Zack asked softly, kissing his sweaty neck before untying his hair and letting it fall down around him.

"Cloud," Reno answered without hesitation.

"I saw that coming," Zack said. "And I already got a plan, if neither of you mind staying standing."

"No way it could work on the bed?" Cloud asked.

"Well…we could. Reno, get behind Cloud."

The three moved to the bed and Reno moved onto his knees after getting on the bed, Cloud moving to sit in the same fashion in front of him. Zack engaged Cloud in a passionate kiss as Reno grabbed the lube out of the drawer; he knew where this was going. As he lubed up his fingers he couldn't help but feel nervous. What if Cloud didn't like it? He had never topped before and it would be pretty bad if he didn't do a good job.

Zack noticed his expression. "What's wrong Reno?"

"You're nervous, right?" Cloud asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Reno grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, stupid right?"

"Not at all," Cloud murmured, twisting further so he could kiss Reno gently, smoothly. "But you shouldn't be worried. Anything you do has to be good. I love you."

Reno nuzzled his neck affectionately. "Thanks, yo."

"Alright, now that you're more comfortable, keep going. You don't want to hurt me, do you?" Cloud asked, turning back around only to have his lips captured by Zack.

Zack gave Reno a sly wink before closing his eyes and moving his hand to the back of Cloud's neck. Tentatively, Reno traced Cloud's tight entrance with his finger, causing the blond to moan and buck his hips back, forcing the finger in a little further before Reno was expecting it. He slowly began to pump the single digit, loosening the blond up as smoothly as he could.

"More Reno," Cloud panted, his arms entwining around Zack's neck as the raven ground their hips together.

Reno nodded, kissing Cloud's neck as he slipped the second one in, scissoring them gently and copying the movements that had been used on him so he could make it as pleasurable as possible. Before long, Cloud was begging for the third finger, clawing at Zack's back impatiently and throwing his head back and letting loose a moan.

"Yes! Please Reno! Fuck me!"

"Oh Gaia," Reno panted, withdrawing his fingers and moving to lube his arousal up, only slight hesitation in his movements. "You sure? I don't wanna-"

"Reno! Please! I need you!" Cloud begged, something he wasn't accustomed to hearing.

Reno put a hand on Cloud's stomach to still him, looking into Zack's eyes and seeing understanding. "I'm not going to rush this yo, I want it to be special."

"I k-know. Sorry," Cloud whispered. "I'm just so hot."

Zack slid down Cloud's body, gently grasping his hips and nuzzling a creamy thigh. "Take it easy Spike. We're not going anywhere."

Reno shifted his hips forward slightly, testing the delicious feel of Cloud's warmth before thrusting the rest of the way in. He had never felt anything like it; the gripping heat that pulsed in rhythm with his arousal, the breathy gasps from Cloud, topped off with perfect feeling of being one with another person, a person he loved with all of his hear.

"Oh Reno," Cloud murmured.

"Feels so good," Reno groaned. "Can't believe I missed it all this time, yo."

"M-move please," Cloud said.

Reno pulled out and slowly thrust back in, pushing Cloud's arousal in between Zack's lips and into his warm and waiting mouth. Cloud arched his back like a bow as the two worked on his body, the fact that the other two were experiencing just as much pleasure as him heightening the feeling. He was so filled, so wanted, so loved. It was beautiful.

Before long, their pace sped up, Reno not able to hold back with the new sensations assaulting his body. Zack took the speed easily, allowing Cloud to successfully fuck his mouth, for all the harshness of the words. Zack, of course did not go without pleasure. He slowly pumped his own member in time with the thrusts of Reno and Cloud.

"So close," Cloud whispered. "So…"

"I know," Reno panted in his ear, lipping it gently and giving a few more thrusts before suddenly groaning. The gripping heat had proved to be too much and he was suddenly coming, much earlier than he had thought though it didn't make it any less enjoyable.

Cloud writhed about him before he began as well, shooting his load down Zack's throat as Reno filled him. Almost right after, Zack followed, and the three men collapsed against each other, panting and hearts racing.

"Holy fucking shit, yo," Reno finally said, his arm wrapped possessively around Cloud's waist.

"He's good isn't he?" Zack asked from where he lay in front of Cloud.

"Mmm, you guys are too," Cloud said, kissing first Zack and then Reno. "But I'm tired. No round two."

"Aw," Zack and Reno both protested before chuckling.

"Night Spiky, night Reno."

Reno settled in against Cloud's body and couldn't help but feel more at peace than he did then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorter than usual but there's TWO lemons. So yeah, it's worth it. Plus the plot really picks up in here too. So enjoy. Oh and I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Lemons, swearing. The usual **

Where was he? Who was he? Why was he in so much pain?

"Ah, Sephiroth, you're awake," a nasally voice said, a face suddenly appearing above him.

Sephiroth, that was his name apparently, jolted back, his head hitting the hard concrete beneath him.

"Who are you?" he asked, fearful.

The man moved out of the way, letting harsh over head lights sink into his eyes. He winced and tried to sit up, glancing around and realizing that he was in what looked like a lab.

"My name is Hojo," the man said, turning to face him. "And you are my creation."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

_Holy fuck. Did last night really happen?_ Reno thought. Judging by how they weren't wearing clothes, yes.

"Mmm, Reno," Cloud mumbled, nuzzling Reno's neck. He had turned over some time in the night and now had wrapped himself around the red head. "Zack went to make breakfast with Genesis."

"They are so whipped, yo," Reno snickered.

"Are you complaining?" Cloud asked, tugging himself out of Reno's arms.

"Nope. Let's go."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Vincent pulled himself out of bed and headed into the hallway only to be stopped by Genesis with a tray of food. Genesis gave him a sly smirk before pushing him back into the room.

"Breakfast in bed. I thought I'd treat you," Genesis said as Vincent crawled back under the covers.

"I thought you couldn't cook?"

"You caught me. Zack made it, Genesis said. "I watched."

"It is the thought that counts I suppose. I'll be honest and say I don't eat a lot," Vincent told him.

"Why not?" he asked curiously, moving to lay beside him.

"Chaos. He keeps my energy up without food. I just eat food as pleasure now that I know I don't need it," Vincent explained even as he began eating.

"I see."

"Thank you. I'm not used to people taking care of me," Vincent said, glancing at him.

His hair was in his face due to the lack of his headband and Genesis brushed it aside before gently kissing his forehead. He seemed unsatisfied with this though and he moved to Vincent's lips, tasting him briefly before pulling away.

"If I keep going I won't be able to eat breakfast," Genesis said with a light smirk. "Though you are very tasty."

"What do you want to do today?" Vincent suddenly asked.

"Lie in bed all day, spar at some point maybe," Genesis told him. "Why? Anything particular you would like to do?"

"I think it is only fair if I tell you about my past as well," Vincent admitted.

Genesis gave him a soft smile. "I would like that."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno's ears picked up on his cell phone ringing and he lazily dug it out of his pocket, quickly finishing his bite of food.

"Hello?"

"Reno, you're supposed to be at work," Tseng's calm voice ordered.

Reno's eyes went wide. "Shit! I forgot! Tell Rufus I'm sorry!" With that he hung up, scrambling to his feet in a hurry.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, staring at him curiously as Zack sat down with his own plate of food.

"Rufus ordered me back to work yesterday. Totally forgot, yo," Reno groaned.

"It isn't your fault. We sorta distracted you. Plus your furniture arrives tomorrow at your new apartment," Zack told him, a guilty look in his usually hyper puppy eyes.

"Don't sweat it. I'll be in trouble but no big deal, yo," Reno told him, quickly tying his hair up in a ponytail. "I'll be back tonight, late. Don't wait up."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

When he arrived at his half destroyed office, still not completely taken care of after Genesis's rampage, a large stack of paperwork was waiting for him. About half way through, Tseng knocked on his door, coming inside without waiting for an answer.

"Reno…" Tseng sighed, closing the door and moving to sit across from him.

"Yeah, Tseng?" He didn't look up, too focused on getting his work done so he could return to his lovers back in Costa De Sol.

"I just…wanted to know how the three of you were," Tseng said, staring down at his lap so he could avoid Reno's gaze if he looked up.

Reno did, his lips split into a smile. "Great. I love them both so much, yo. As mushy as I sound, I just love being near them all the time."

Tseng nodded.

"Why? Something wrong, yo?"

"No. I am fine, Reno. I just wanted to make sure you were happy," Tseng said quietly.

"Tseng…is this about…do you still love me or something, yo?" Reno asked, chewing his lip. He could sense things were about to get awkward.

"I am far too obvious, I think," Tseng commented.

"Tseng-"

"I can control myself Reno but I need to make sure you're happy. If you weren't happy in your relationship I don't know what I'd do. You do not deserve sadness of any sort," Tseng told him, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"Tseng…" Reno didn't know what to say. He really didn't. He wanted desperately to love Tseng, he knew he was capable, if only to soothe the other man. Sure, he deserved happiness, but so did Tseng, so why didn't he get it? But then again…why couldn't he?

"Reno?"

"Tseng…I have an idea. I'll tell you it later but…I know how to fix this!" Reno told him, gaze determined.

"Reno, you don't have to do this for me. I-"

"You deserve happiness too, yo. I'll make sure you get it."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Genesis and Vincent had ended up lying in bed all day, something Vincent was not used to at all. At some point, Genesis had found Vincent's copy of Loveless and had begun reciting from it, his smooth voice caressing Vincent's ears and lulling him into a firm sense of security. It was an odd feeling for him, being curled up into someone else's side as they ran their hand through his hair lovingly. He had never experienced it before.

Eventually, after getting through the whole play, they became silent again, Genesis resting his head on top of Vincent's, moving his hand to gently massage Vincent's neck. Before he could ask, Vincent began to speak.

Hours passed as Vincent told his tale, from his time in the Turks to his battle with Weiss and Omega. He told of Shelke and his feelings as he watched Cloud fight Kadaj and eventually Sephiroth again. It was the first time he had ever confessed his thoughts of his experiences with someone else but with Genesis, he felt he could trust him. It was like they had connected in some past life, if he believed in that, and it had carried over into this one.

"This Lucrecia. You really loved her," Genesis murmured.

"Yes. But I believe I love you too," Vincent said quietly. "Perhaps it is too soon to tell."

"Do you mind if I kiss you now?" Genesis asked, shifting so he could properly straddle Vincent's waist.

Vincent glanced away but nodded. "Go ahead."

Genesis cupped his face gently, kissing his lips with the same gentleness, not at all like their fierce and passionate kisses from before. It was chaste and light, a mere meeting of lips. It meant so much more than anything else they had done together. He moved his lips against Genesis's, more confident now, until their tongues began to dance together, still slow.

Genesis trailed a hand down Vincent's clothed chest, caressing it lovingly as another threaded into his hair. But still, the kiss did not speed up, both enjoying the simple taste of the other, memorizing it in case they should ever lose it.

"Vincent," Genesis gasped, pulling away. "Please…I want you to…"

"Me too," Vincent whispered lowly, maneuvering their bodies so he was on top.

He carefully removed Genesis's shirt, lips descending on his neck and caressing the skin there in light butterfly kisses, leaving a few marks in his wake as he moved down to the sun-kissed chest. He didn't know where was getting the confidence from but he found he didn't really want to analyze everything like he usually did, and instead ignored rational though and just let his instincts carry him.

Genesis's body was thoroughly explored, each spot mapped out perfectly as Vincent explored what made Genesis experience the most pleasure. He went through each movement carefully, gauging the other's reaction and acting accordingly. There was no way he wanted to chance doing something his lover would not enjoy.

Finally, he reached the hem of Genesis's pants, slowly unbuttoning them and tugging them down a little ways. Genesis reached down to gently cup his chin and bring their gazes together.

"Don't do anything you don't want to Vincent," he murmured softly, brushing a thumb over his lips.

"Never would I consider it," Vincent told him, kissing the thumb gently before returning his attention to the offending pants.

As soon as those were out of the way, Vincent continued with his exploration, running his lips over a smooth thigh and feeling the muscles quiver as he did so. He ignored the hardening arousal, trusting Genesis would stick to his words from before. Instead, he set to work marking the beautiful skin, feeling unnaturally possessive. He wanted everyone to know Genesis was his, even though no one would ever see the places he marked. At least, he hoped not.

Genesis slowly guided Vincent back up, bring their lips together as his hands slipped down to rid him of his clothes. Neither spoke as their hips began to grind together, both tapped in a pleasurable haze. Before long, Vincent was gasping into their kisses, signaling he was close. Genesis flipped their positions easily and moved down his body until his head rested on his thigh.

"Do you mind, Vincent, if I taste you?" Genesis asked softly.

Vincent shook his head to show he didn't and Genesis kissed the top of his member, tasting several drops of pre-come, before slipping what he could in his mouth. He hadn't told Vincent, but the man had an impressive cock, easily rivaling Sephiroth's and to be honest, he wanted nothing more at that moment than for Vincent to be inside him, bringing him a pleasurable high he had undoubtedly never reached before. Not with Angeal, not with Sephiroth, only Vincent.

As he was enveloped in warm wet heat, Vincent couldn't help but let out a low moan. Genesis chuckled, the vibrations causing even more pleasure to zip through him, his back arching as his hands fisted in the sheets. Genesis held his hips steady as he bobbed his head in a gently rhythm, tongue working over the aroused flesh easily, expertly.

It didn't take long for Vincent to reach his peak, hissing out Genesis's name as he did so. Genesis swallowed his load easily, tasting Vincent's unique taste, bitter and sweet at the same time.

As Vincent recovered, the brunette pressed a soft kiss to the open lips, slipping his tongue in and letting Vincent taste himself. Vincent let his eyes slip close as their tongues began to dance again, becoming aroused by the taste of his own cum.

"Pretty fast, aren't you?" Genesis cooed into his ear after pulling away, nibbling on his earlobe.

"I…sorry," Vincent murmured, moving his head to the side as Genesis plastered wet, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

"Nothing to apologize for," Genesis said. "Just means we can have more fun."

Vincent shivered at his tone. "O-Okay." Did he really just stutter.

"Would you mind if we did it tonight?" Genesis asked softly.

"I-"

"I want you within me Vincent. I want you to claim me," Genesis whispered. Vincent's eyes opened at the words but Genesis wasn't done. "Take me Vincent. Make me yours and no one else's," he breathed, letting a breathy groan escape his lips.

Unlike previous lovers, Vincent did not snap into action and Genesis wondered briefly why he thought he would've. Instead, Vincent just flushed, unmoving.

"I…don't know what to do," he muttered, insecure.

"I'll guide you," Genesis reassured him gently.

Vincent was still for several tense heartbeats before nodding, causing Genesis to breathe a soft sigh of relief with breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He rolled off of Vincent and pulled the other on top of him, staring up into crimson eyes as a midnight curtain of hair surrounded them. He brought a hand to his lips, kissing the fingertips one by one before slipping three of them into his mouth, sucking them and coating them with a thick coat of saliva.

Vincent watched, his flush rising in his cheeks. It still amazed him how he could be like this, naked and hard, and not feel so completely awkward around Genesis. Sure, there was the awkwardness everyone felt when about to experience their first time but other than that, it felt normal. Being bare in every way, physical and mental, was just something that seemed utterly natural around Genesis. He didn't doubt Genesis felt the same around him.

Genesis drew the fingers out of his mouth and slowly led Vincent's hand down his chest, past his waist, and finally to his entrance, curling all the fingers but the index one and gently probing at his own hole. Vincent let him, swallowing nervously, but trusting Genesis to do what he would. Genesis continued to probe gently before slipping the finger in enough to breach the first wall of muscle, making sure to relax himself to keep the pain level down and to make sure Vincent wouldn't pull away for fear of hurting him.

"Now pump it gently," Genesis told him quietly, letting his grip fall and leaving Vincent in control. "I'll let you know when you can slip another one in. Make sure you move it around and stretch."

Vincent proved to be a quick learner, moving the finger like an expert and stretching the muscle smoothly until Genesis was ready for the second and the man was not afraid to tell him so. As he slipped the second one in, he concentrated on the feel of the muscles clenching around his fingers and shivered at the thought that he would soon feel that around his member. It was something he had never experienced before but he found he wanted to discover what it felt like.

On Genesis's order, he added the third finger, scissoring his fingers as Genesis told him to so he could adequately stretch the man. He was grateful Genesis was willing to guide him along and he was also thankful for how the brunette was able to do it in such a way that didn't make him feel embarrassed at all for what he was doing. Finally, Genesis tugged at his hand, forcing him to with draw it.

"Now for the big step," Genesis said softly, pulling at his arm gently so he could have Vincent stretch out over him. "I stole some actual lube from Cloud's room; I was expecting it to be there. But it's in the drawer right next to the bed. I put it in there when you were taking a shower. Get it out please."

Vincent obeyed, sneaking his lips down to kiss Genesis, chaste. Genesis indulged him until the tube was placed in his hand and he then pulled away, popping the top and squirting some into his hand.

"Sit up now," he ordered, waiting for Vincent to do as he said before wrapping both hands around the flushed length and carefully lubing it up, making sure it had enough to make the passage easy. He didn't want it to only be easy on him, but Vincent too. "Now you can go. Go slowly, I haven't been with anyone in…awhile."

Vincent was suddenly struck then by just how vulnerable Genesis was in this position. Genesis was giving all of himself up for Vincent to use, he was trusting Vincent completely and wholly to make the proper judgments and make sure everything went smoothly and painlessly.

"I do not know if I can make this as painless as you wish, Genesis," Vincent said quietly as he carefully lined himself up.

"It always hurts at first, no matter what," Genesis told him. "Do not worry about me at all. I will be fine."

Vincent kissed Genesis again as he began pressing inside, hoping he was providing a pleasant enough distraction so the man wouldn't have to think about any discomfort he could possibly have been feeling. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt, slipping into Genesis's warm and waiting heat. It was better than anything he had ever felt, if he was completely honest, and he wasn't afraid to really admit it. At that moment, he felt as though the bond he had felt with Genesis since that first night where they had recited Loveless together, was finally cemented and there was no way anyone could break it. Never had he felt so at peace as he did joined with Genesis.

Genesis was undergoing something similar. Being with Angeal had been good. Being with Sephiroth had been simply amazing, especially since he had topped the entire relationship but this…this surpassed anything beyond words. It was perfect, in every sense of the word and more. It was heaven, if such a thing existed. He was finally one being with the one he had felt so connected with upon their first meeting. The connection that had blossomed between them was not at its full bloom and he didn't think any amount of unhappiness could possibly stop the wondrous feeling he felt.

"Move," Genesis breathed, leaning up to wrap his arms around Vincent's shoulders tightly, tangling his fingers in the long black locks. "Your hips, slowly."

Vincent followed his order, gasping as he slid in and out easily, Genesis walls slick from the lube. His mind seemed to short out then, refusing to let him think a coherent thought as he moved against Genesis, lost in the feeling of Genesis's hips rolling up to meet his movements and increase the intense feeling. They moved together as one for what could've been hours or even lifetimes. It didn't matter. Time had ceased to exist for them, blurring into nothingness so that the only thing that really mattered were the feelings that rushed between them and left them breathless, gasping into one another's necks as the pleasure increased.

And then Genesis was spilling between them, whispering Vincent's name in his ear in a lover's caress. That was enough to bring Vincent over the edge with him, filling Genesis up with his seed as they collapsed against each other, trembling and sweating and feeling better than they ever had.

At some point, Vincent remembered Genesis grabbing a discarded shirt and wiping their chests before pulling up the black comforter and whispering for Vincent to sleep. And sleep he did.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So tired…" Reno groaned, undoing his tie and letting it slip to the ground as he slowly stumbled to the room he shared with his two lovers. "I hate paperwork."

Upon entering their room, he found Zack and Cloud already sound asleep, an open space between them just waiting for him to enter. Tiredly, he stripped down to his boxers and clambered in between them, trying not to wake them, and if he did, neither said anything. He would bring his idea up tomorrow.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Reno, wake up. You only have two and a half hours to get to work," Cloud said quietly, shaking Reno awake.

"If the suns not up, I shouldn't be either, yo," Reno groaned into his pillow.

"Tell it to Rufus. Zack has breakfast for you and I've washed your clothes," Cloud told him as Reno turned to face him.

"Thank you mommy," he said with a grin.

Cloud just scowled and yanked the warm sheets off the bed, letting them fall on the ground and leaving Reno cold. Before he could complain, however, Zack burst into the room, excitement clear on his face.

"Vincent and Genesis totally screwed last night!" he cried, smiling widely. "They're all cuddled up with each other naked!"

"I don't even know how to react to that, yo," Reno mumbled. "I'm still asleep."

Cloud chuckled. "Go eat."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Cloud, before I go, I need to talk to you about something," Reno said. "You too, Zack."

"What is it?" Zack asked, watching from where he sat at the table as Reno pulled his shoes on.

Reno finished tying his shoes and sat down between Cloud and Zack. "How would you feel if we added another to our relationship?"  
Cloud and Zack stared at him, neither answering, just staring. "Who?" Cloud finally asked.

"Tseng," Reno said quietly.

"What did he do?" Zack growled, already suspecting Tseng had forced Reno into what he was now suggesting.

"Nothing, yo! I just want to do for him what you did for me. Give him a chance…" Reno trailed off, feeling much more unsure than he had when he had first started with the idea.

"Well…Tseng…we were friends at some point, sort of," Zack said. "We can try. Let him…hang out with us. We'll be at your apartment tonight anyways. We want to help you uh…break it in."

Reno grinned, feeling relieved. "Okay. I'll let him know."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Vincent woke up in degrees, the first stage being the one where he knew he was awake but couldn't seem to pull himself out of the dream like state. The second was when he was truly awake but did not want to relinquish the perfect state of bliss he was in when asleep and so he determinedly kept his eyes close. The last happened to be when he finally realized that such a struggle was futile and opened his eyes to truly acknowledge the fact that he was indeed awake.

"Awake, my dear sweet angel?" a soft voice cooed in his ear, a hand caressing his bare spine.

"Genesis…" Vincent murmured softly.

"What is it?" Genesis asked as he rested his chin on top of Vincent's head.

"I just…wanted to say your name."

"I understand. You wanted to make sure that what you felt last night was real? You wanted to make sure that I am real, correct?" Genesis asked, pressing a small kiss to his forehead as he moved down so they were eye level. "Yes, I am real. Our actions last night were real. You are real. None of this is a dream."

"Good."

The simple word said everything it needed to and Genesis pressed their lips together gently. "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

They bathed together in the large bath tub though neither seemed to mind that they weren't doing anything sexual, both were content with just being in one another's presence. Genesis moved the soapy wash clothe over Vincent's body in smooth and concentrated strokes, making sure to clean every inch of him despite how Vincent flushed in slight embarrassment. It was endearing, really.

He did not try and make Vincent return the favor so he was surprised when Vincent took the soap and proceeded to wash him, even cleaning the other's length without any noticeable discomfort. Genesis figured this came from the fact that Vincent respected the human body just as much as he did; beauty at its finest.

After washing, they emerged into the living room and tried to stealthily make their way to the kitchen unnoticed by Zack and Cloud who sat on the couch watching a movie as they cuddled. However, just as they were about to disappear, Zack's voice rang out.

"Genesis and Vincent, sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"Zack!" Cloud interrupted, glancing back at the two who were now staring wide eyed at Zack. "Please!"

Zack turned and smirked at them. "I'm happy for you guys, really. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"There is no 'if'', Zackary. It was rather embarrassing," Genesis said coolly. "So if there's poison in your meal, do not blame me."

Zack gaped at him but the other two had already disappeared.

"Really Zack. Don't aggravate them," Cloud sighed.

"But it's so much fun!"

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"You…what?" Tseng asked quietly, not quite believing what

"I asked Cloud and Zack if it would be okay for you to join us," Reno told him, leaning back in his chair. "You love me and I love them. I can love you. I want to love you. Part of me loves you but my love for Cloud and Zack is much stronger but if I can have all three of you then…"

"What makes you so sure Zack and Cloud will love me?" Tseng asked, staring at Reno.

Reno shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll be taking it slow. Not gonna do anything like that yet, yo. Besides, Cloud trusts you about as much as he trusts Rufus."

"Not a lot," Tseng said with a small smile.

"Nope. But he didn't trust me at first either. And he knows that my loyalty to Rufus comes before them. He knows if worst comes to worst, I will be fighting him. He understands that it'll be the same with you too, yo," Reno said.

"And Zack? What are his thoughts on the matter?" Tseng asked curiously.

"Zack thought you were trying to make me do something at first, yo," Reno said with a laugh. "But he was the one that wanted to give it a try before Cloud. They want you to come over to my apartment tonight with me. My new one."

"I see. I guess I will come then."

"Sweet, yo. I can't wait."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Lucy! I'm home!" Reno called as he opened the door to his new apartment, Tseng following right behind him.

"Is there someone we should know about, Reno?" Zack asked coyly from where he sat on the leather couch in the huge living space.

Cloud lay across Zack's lap, smirking at him. "So not only do you want to add Tseng but Lucy too? I don't really like girls."

"Neither do I," Zack said.

"You two are lame, yo," Reno grumbled. "Spoiling my fun."

"It was rather amusing, Reno," Tseng commented.

"So anyways, do we have wine? Caviar?" Reno asked, opening the new fridge with an overzealous motion.

"Do you even know what Caviar is, Reno?" Cloud sighed as he got to his feet, Zack trailing behind him as they all moved into the kitchen area.

"Uh…no. But it sounds fancy so it fits, yo," Reno said. "See, Tseng? Always ruining my fun."

Tseng chuckled and moved over to the counter near the sink where the wine was located. Reno intercepted him quickly.

"Nu-uh. You are the guest so no trying to serve yourself. Do we even have wine glasses, yo?" Reno asked.

"Yes. Cloud and I bought them on our way over," Zack told him with a grin. "There's more wine in the other room and beer in the fridge if anyone wants any. I also plan on making a Wutaian food dish so hurry up and get out of the kitchen."

"I wasn't aware you knew how to cook Wutaian food dishes," Tseng commented quietly as Zack booted Reno aside and quickly got the drinks out.

"Angeal taught me. I remembered awhile ago," Zack said.

Tseng was surprised at how bluntly Zack mentioned his former mentor but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he followed Reno and Cloud to yet another living room on the other side of the kitchen. Reno sat down on one of the leather couches and propped his feet up on the table, Cloud doing the same to his right and Tseng to his left. Reno quickly broke the silence with some small talk, knowing very well how awkward it probably was for the Wutaian man and wanting to help relieve it in anyway he could.

Before long, Zack was done cooking, and emerged from the kitchen with steaming hot plates. As soon as Reno got his he dug in.

"I don't even know what this is, but it's delicious, yo," Reno said, giving Zack a thumbs up. "I'm starving."

"So we've noticed," Tseng commented, laughing lightly.

The meal passed with easy banter thanks to Reno and before long, the alcohol had loosened everyone's tongue, even the calm and reserved Tseng.

"So, who was your first time with, Reno," Zack asked, stretching out across both Cloud and Reno's laps, head on Reno's.

"Why do you wanna know?" Reno asked, looking down at him.

"Just curious," Zack said.

Reno shifted uncomfortably and Tseng met his eyes, wondering what the red head was going to say. It was something Reno didn't often talk about and something he usually had placed in the back of his mind in hopes that he would never be in the situation where he would have to bring it up. Tseng wasn't surprised when Reno smooth talked his way out of answering.

"Well why don't you tell us first, yo," Reno said. "Who was your first?"

"Angeal," Zack answered. "And I was Spiky's."

"Thanks Zack," Cloud snorted, rolling his eyes.

"It's not like we didn't know or something, yo," Reno told him, grinning.

"Well, if this is turning into a cheesy game of truth or dare, let's move to Tseng," Zack said, his question to Reno already forgotten as he turned his attention to the Wutaian. "So?"  
"Ah…Rufus," Tseng answered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Not surprising," Reno snickered. "We're all pretty much Rufus's bitches."

"Reno, I know we're out of work but please, try and speak respectfully of him," Tseng sighed.

"Spiky, truth or dare!" Zack suddenly called out.

"This is childish but if you insist. Dare," Cloud said.

"Um…go kiss Tseng," Zack said, smirking triumphantly.

Cloud looked over at the Wutaian with raised eyebrows. "Do you mind? Tseng?"

"I…no," Tseng said quietly. Reno had said it would be a good idea to get to know the others, although this wasn't what he had in mind. Then again, he wasn't going to object.

Cloud got up, disrupting Zack momentarily though the blond didn't seem to care. When he was right in front of Tseng, he leaned down and touched their lips together lightly, just enough for Tseng to get a delicious taste before pulling away. With a smirk, he moved back to his seat.

"That was lame, Spiky," Zack told him.

"Truth or dare then, Zack," Cloud said.

"Dare of course," Zack said, grinning triumphantly and getting to his feet. "So? What is it?"

"_You_ go kiss Tseng."

Tseng glanced down at his lap. This was quickly getting out of hand. But he didn't object as Zack sauntered over to him, and much more bold than Cloud, straddled his lap and placed both hands on his shoulder's, pressing him back into the couch before pressing their lips together. He didn't hesitate to lap at Tseng's lips, seeking entrance and Tseng parted his lips just enough for him to slip his tongue in. Tseng found that both men were equally delicious and couldn't help but move a hand up to gently grip the back of Zack's neck. Perhaps it was the alcohol.

Reno exchanged a look with Cloud as the kiss grew more and more heated, the two raven haired men seeming to forget that they were in the room and instead focusing on their tongue duel. With a sigh, Cloud got up, tapping Zack on the shoulder and causing the two to jolt apart.

"Eh heh. Sorry about that Tseng," Zack apologized, quickly getting to his feet and following Cloud back over to the other couch. "Well, truth or dare, Reno?"

"Truth," Reno said with a shrug. As much as he wanted to take a dare, he figured it would be better if he let things calm down a bit before doing anything else. The air around them suddenly seemed to be crackling with sexual tension.

"Who _was_ your first time?" Zack asked, proving that he had not forgotten despite Reno's efforts.

Reno glanced away from all of them, instead finding his lap much more interesting then anything else in the room. "Well uh…you know, I lived in the slums, yo. You had to do stuff to survive. Sometimes you were um…forced into it, yo."

"Oh…Gaia…you were raped, weren't you?" Cloud whispered, slipping his hand under Reno's chin and making him meet his eyes.

Reno shrugged. "Yeah. It was awhile ago, don't sweat it Blondie. You too, Zack. You wanted to know so I told you. No big deal, yo." He pulled his head out of Cloud's grip.

"How old were you?" Zack asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Reno's waist and resting his head on his back.

Reno turned his gaze to Tseng pleadingly, not wanting to answer any more questions.

Tseng sighed. "He was twelve."

Zack and Cloud stared at Tseng, eyes widening considerably. "T-Twelve!?"

"He worked in a whore house," Tseng continued, not looking at them and instead at Reno. "He was trying to help pay for his sister's hospital bill. I found him. Rufus paid off the rest of the money he needed and he was trained as Turk after that."

Reno nodded at him, a small smile touching his lips. "It was in the past, like I said, yo. Don't worry about it."

"But we made you tell," Zack murmured, nestling closer and offering his puppy-like comfort.

"Let's get back on track, okay? Truth or dare, Tseng?"

"Well, I suppose I'll say dare," Tseng said, knowing his decision would quickly shift the focus off of Reno and back onto him. He knew that was what Reno and he knew the other two men weren't stupid enough to not follow his lead. It showed that they really did care for him.

Reno grinned widely, turning in Zack's grip so he could face Tseng better. "Give Blondie a lap dance."

Tseng's eyes widened as Reno and Zack both scooted over to make room for Tseng to properly straddle Cloud. Cloud met his eyes, a small smile on his face as he held a hand out to Tseng. Tseng quickly undid his tie and tugged off his suit jacket, pulling off his belt as well before straddling Cloud's lap, meeting his cerulean eyes.

Without breaking their gaze, he asked, "For how long?"

"Three minutes, unless you wanna go longer." A deaf person could've heard the suggestive tone in Reno's voice.

Tseng put his arms around Cloud's neck and lifted his hips slightly before moving them back down, rubbing their softened members together through their pant material in a slow motion. Cloud closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt himself begin to harden under the ministrations of the Wutaian man, surprised at how fast the man was able to get him to react. Before long, he was sure Tseng could feel his arousal and realized with a startled breath that Tseng was just as aroused as he was.

He opened his eyes, breath panting against Tseng's lips. Tseng didn't hesitate to bring their lips together, already lost in his own pleasure induced haze as he moved across Cloud's lap. Reno grinned. His plan for breaking down the barriers between the other men was working just fine and judging by the groan that emitted from Cloud's throat, things were getting heated even faster than he thought.

"Three minutes is up, yo!" he called, glancing at Zack.

Zack was wearing an identical grin. "You can keep going, we're enjoying the show!"

Tseng and Cloud pulled away from each other, both flushed from arousal and embarrassment.

"You two might wanna keep going," Reno advised. "I'm not finishing either of you off, yo."

"I will!" Zack volunteered.

It was too late though, Tseng had already leapt off of Cloud, quickly sitting down and pulling a pillow over his lap, unable to hold back a chuckle as Cloud did the same. Reno couldn't help but out right laugh at the other two men.

"You guys are freaking hilarious. Well, Tseng? It's your turn," Reno said.

"Truth or Dare, Reno?"

"Dare all the way, baby," Reno said, an almost feral grin on his face. He knew what was coming next.

"Finish your lover off," Tseng ordered. "In anyway he wants."

Cloud blushed even deeper as Reno tossed aside the pillow.

"Well? What do you want, Blondie?" Reno cooed seductively, moving to take Tseng's position from earlier. "Lap dance, blow job? Or maybe a hand job?"

"Whatever you want," Cloud mumbled.

Reno's eyes softened. "Don't be embarrassed. You can dare me to do something humiliating later."

"Nothing's humiliating for you, Reno," Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"Still…I think if you don't mind, I'll give you a blow job. Pay back for last night," Reno whispered in his ear, nibbling the earlobe briefly before sliding off his lap and onto the floor, undoing Cloud's belt and pants and yanking them part way down swiftly.

Cloud didn't look at Tseng as his arousal was exposed for the other two to see, instead watching as Reno flipped his hair over his shoulder and drew the head of his member into his mouth, sucking and flicking the tip with his tongue. Cloud tossed his head back and groaned, fisting his hands in Reno's hair and tugging him down further, forcing the read head to take more of the hard flesh into his mouth.

Tseng was glad that Cloud wasn't too embarrassed at letting him see Reno pleasure him; it only meant that the blond haired fighter was comfortable with him. He watched as Reno took even more into his mouth, moaning around the length and making Cloud shudder and repeat the groan.

Zack got to his feet, moving over to Tseng and yanking the pillow out of his grip, tossing it to the floor as he moved onto the Wutaian's lap. "Do you mind?"

Tseng swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Go ahead…"

Zack leaned closer. "Just relax." Then he pressed their lips together, encouraging Tseng into an erotic dance with their tongues as he began to grind against him, already hard from watching Reno and Cloud.

Reno had heard Zack get up and move to Tseng but he didn't pay too much attention; Cloud was too close for him to become distracted. He could tell by the way the other's hips flexed and his thighs quivered. This spurred him on and he moved his head a little faster, wanting to bring Cloud off of the edge as quick as he could. His actions proved fruitful as Cloud suddenly groaned once more, coming down Reno's throat in thick spurts. He pulled a little as Cloud recovered, turning his gaze to Zack and Tseng.

Zack rocked their hips together, groaning heatedly into Tseng's mouth as their arousals ground together. Tseng wondered if his will to resist engaging in sexual encounters had truly crumbled; after all, most of the time he resisted such things.

"You aren't relaxing," Zack murmured. "It won't help if you stay so tense."

Tseng smirked and kissed Zack again, taking control of the kiss even as he lifted Zack and shoved him onto his back on the couch. Zack grinned into the kiss, slipping his hands down to undo the button of the Wutaian's pants. Tseng let him, too far gone to care anymore.

Reno pulled himself off of Cloud and glancing at Zack and Tseng, grinning happily. "This is working out better than I planned."

"You planned this?" Cloud panted.

Reno's grin grew as he sauntered over to the other couch. "I plan more then it seems."

Tseng felt Reno's hands grab his shoulders, pulling him off of Zack and forcing him on his feet. "Reno-"

Reno cut him off with a kiss, slipping his tongue between parted lips and grinding his hips against him as he grabbed the front of the Tseng's shirt, snapping a few buttons as he did so. Tseng found that as he moved his hips with Reno's it was almost like they were dancing; an erotic dance that he would experience in a club but a dance nonetheless. Then again, he figured that was where Reno spent a lot of his time anyways.

"Holy shit Reno," Zack breathed, getting behind Tseng and placing his hands on the Wutaian's hips, moving his hips against Tseng's ass the same way Reno did to his front.

Tseng pulled his lips away and let out a groan as they ground against him, his eyes meeting heatedly with Cloud's who was now making his way towards them. Cloud moved past him, trailing a hand down his side before yanking Zack away roughly and pressing him back down onto the couch and seizing his lips.

"Mine," he murmured.

"Possessive aren't you," Zack said, a sly grin on his face before letting Cloud resume control.

Tseng glanced back at the other two but Reno quickly grabbed his attention again. "Don't worry about them now, yo. Just me," he breathed, pressing their lips together again, smoother this time, a little less heated.

"Hate to be the one to break up all the passion," Zack started, holding his lips away from Cloud so he could speak. "But are we going all the way, Tseng?"

Tseng stared at Reno but Reno just shrugged. "Up to you, yo."

"Yes. Yes."

Reno smirked. "Correct answer. Now let's move to my new bedroom. Have to break it in, after all."

Tseng blushed but Reno just kissed his cheek and then dragged him in the general direction of the room, Zack and Cloud following eagerly. Almost as soon as they reached the bed, Reno tugged Tseng on top of him. Too be honest, he had missed Tseng, as pleasing and in love with Zack and Cloud as he was.

Tseng stretched out on top of the red head, feeling a little more at ease with this position even as Cloud and Zack fell beside them, wrapped up in their own heated kisses that they weren't paying any attention to them. He pressed his lips to Reno's sweetly, moving his hand to undo Reno's pants and pull them down until he could properly shove them off the bed before wrapping his hand around Reno's arousal; the red head went commando, typical.

"Oh Tseng," Reno whispered, tossing his head back and exposing a smooth column of flesh for the other to pepper with kisses.

Reno quickly stripped Tseng of his pants and then his shirt, tossing them both on the ground as Tseng repeated the motion. Finally naked, the two pressed against each other, groaning at the delicious feeling of flesh pressed against flesh.

"I've missed you so much," Tseng whispered into Reno's ear.

"Me too," Reno murmured. "Now where's the fucking lube?"

He glanced at Zack and Cloud, surprised to see the two already naked with Zack pressing into Cloud. Both were too caught up in their own feelings for them to notice Reno until the red head smacked Cloud's shoulder, startling them both.

"Lube," Reno hissed. "Now, you horny dogs!"

Zack smirked and grabbed the tube, shoving it into Reno's hands before returning his attention back to Cloud, their dual moans filling the air. Tseng didn't pay any attention to the other two, instead lubing up his fingers and carefully pressing the first into Reno. He was still as tight as ever and he wanted to be careful to properly stretch him so that their love making wouldn't be interrupted by any pain. It was their first time, after officially being together after all.

"Yes, there," Reno groaned as Tseng's single digit found his prostate, massaging it carefully as he slipped in a second one, scissoring his fingers in a way that would still put pressure on the bundle of nerves. "Mmm…"

Tseng kissed Reno again as he added the third, finding that it was getting increasingly hard to resist pounding into the red head. Finally, Reno was properly stretched and he lubed up his member, lining himself up.

"I love you Reno," he murmured, cupping his face in one hand.

"I know. I love you too baby."

These words trailed off into a groan as Tseng pressed inside all the way, brushing up against his prostate. He didn't hesitate to set into a hard rhythm, judging by Reno's wanton moans that the other was already too close to the edge to last very long. To be honest, so was he.

As the two moved in perfect sync with one another, Reno found he wouldn't have it any other way. Cloud and Zack, he loved them both dearly. But there was a place in his heart for Tseng as well and now that he had all three of them, he could be perfectly happy.

He came as Tseng gave a particularly hard thrust to his prostate and he tossed his head back as he did so. Tseng came shortly after, too close to the edge that as Reno clenched around him, he couldn't hang on and instead came deep within Reno, hissing out the red head's name as he did so.

As Reno panted and recovered, he glanced at Cloud and Zack to see them finishing as well, and he couldn't resist but snuggling up to Cloud, pulling Tseng on top of him. Before long, all four drifted into a pleasured sleep.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Rufus sighed as he signed the last paper, moving it to his neat finished pile. He was feeling nice, having let the Turks go early. Now, he was regretting it. He regretted it even more when his door opened. As a silver blade was pressed to his neck, he thought he had never regretted something so much in his life.

"Hello…Rufus ShinRa."

It was a wonder how he was still alive sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**No smut in this chapter but hey, it's an update, neh? And there will be plenty of smut in the next one. ^^ I'm guessing around three, or I might split it up into two chapters. This story is almost done by the way. So enjoy and I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

Genesis pulled himself out of Vincent's grip, sneaking out of the room and heading for the living room. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep, unease plaguing his mind. He sat down on the couch and flicked on the television, figuring if something truly bad had happened, it would be reported. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he was correct.

"Rufus ShinRa was kidnapped early this morning from his office building. Cameras within the building caught these photos."

Several photos flashed across the screen briefly but it was enough for Genesis to see who it was. In seconds, he was shaking Vincent awake, forcing the man out of the bliss of sleep to the harshness of reality with only a few words.

"Sephiroth is back."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno groaned as the ringing of his cell phone pierced the air, demanding he pull himself out of the tangle of limbs he lay in. He dragged himself out of the bed and into the living room, snatching his phone off of the table.

"Yo," he mumbled.

"Reno! Where the hell are you?" Reno demanded.

"Uh…in bed, enjoying that awesome glow you get after great sex," Reno answered.

"Rufus was kidnapped last night! Hurry your ass over here!" The line was cut off abruptly and Reno snapped into action, dropping the phone and stumbling into their room, snatching his pants off the floor and tugging them on.

"Tseng, get up!" he yelled. "Rufus was kidnapped!"

Tseng was on his feet in seconds, already dressed before Cloud and zack had even registered the words. Reno found his tie on the floor and quickly tied his hair up as Tseng clipped his own up as neatly as he could.

"We'll meet you…wherever you need us," Cloud told him, sitting up.

Reno quickly kissed Cloud before darting out the door. Cloud grabbed Tseng's arm before he could leave, drawing him forward and pressing their lips together.

"Be careful," he said softly. "I can only guess who kidnapped him."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Genesis quickly finished buckling his long red jacket and then turned to Vincent as they walked outside. "Did you find my sword? I know Cloud hid it somewhere."

Vincent nodded, tossing the red blade to him, hilt first. "I can carry both of us to the ShinRa building. It will be faster than driving."

"If you don't mind, yes. I have yet to see Chaos and I must admit I am intrigued."

Vincent didn't reply, stalking out fully into the sunlight instead, concentrating and letting the change over take him. His cape slowly took the shape of tattered wings even as it melded into his skin and became part of the sinewy muscle below the skin. He tried not to wince as this happened, not wanting for Genesis to worry.

_Stop now, Chaos,_ he ordered with his mind. He had already taken on the demon's skin tone and eye color and wished to go no further and ruin his clothes.

_**So picky, human. Be glad I have decided to cooperate with you for now,**_Chaos growled but then stopped the change as he ordered.

"Magnificent," Genesis breathed, stepping forward to test the coldness of the skin only to have Vincent shrink, obviously not wanting to be touched. And then suddenly, they were up in the air, Vincent some how grabbing him before he could even register the movement.

"Hold on."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno pulled away from the door handle. "Whoever it was, he wiped everything he could've touched, yo."

'Well, we're investigating like this is Sephiroth, aren't we?" Rude asked, examining the desk. "You did look at the photos, didn't you?"

Reno grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, yo. I was distracted. Let me see 'em."

Rude sighed and tossed the photos at Reno. Reno examined the first and dropped the rest without even looking; it was obvious that the culprit was Sephiroth.

"So how are we going to catch him, yo?" Reno asked.

"Who knows?" Rude said. "We'll have to ask Tseng."  
At that moment, the door opened and Genesis and Vincent stepped inside, startling both Turks.

Rude instantly moved into attack mode upon seeing the sword in Genesis's hand and Reno quickly stepped between them.

"Relax, partner. It's all good," Reno assured him. "He's here to help…I think."

"Correct," Genesis answered. "We passed Cloud and Zack on our way here. They'll arrive here shortly."

"You were in Costa De Sol though," Rude said.

"Chaos is extremely fast. It took forever to fix my hair," Genesis told him, petting his brunette locks as if to assure himself it looked okay.

Reno decided not to comment. "So what are we going to do, yo?"

"Look in the ShinRa mansion. It's my property, but Sephiroth won't know that," Vincent said quietly.

"It would look like you lived in it though," Reno protested. "He'll figure that out."

"No it won't," Vincent said quietly. "I only ever used it sleep and even then I was only in the coffin."

"You've slept in a coffin all this time?" Genesis asked curiously.

Vincent shrugged, an obvious sign that he did not wish to discuss his habits at that time, preferring to concentrate instead on the problem at hand.

"So let's just go investigate then," Reno said.

"Investigate where?" Tseng asked, entering the office.

"ShinRa mansion. Vincent is pretty sure Sephiroth will be there," Rude answered.

"Why do you say that?" Tseng asked, turning to Vincent.

"It's abandoned and in an area no one goes around at all anymore. It'll be easy to get in without being noticed and there are underground tunnels used for escape if needed," Vincent explained.

"Let us go," Genesis said. "I should be able to convince Sephiroth to release Rufus."

"I don't trust you with the president," Rude growled.

"Neither do I," Tseng agreed. "I will go with you."

"I will too," Rude said. "Just to make myself feel a little more assured with the situation."

"So what do Cloud, Zack, and I do?" Reno asked.

"Stay here and gather anything else you can with Elena," Tseng ordered. "Do not let your personal life interfere with anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Reno said. "Just be careful, you're the one doing all the dangerous stuff."

Tseng glanced at Rude and then stepped forward to embrace Reno gently, kissing the top of his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"We go under the assumption that Sephiroth knows we're here," Genesis said as the four of them stopped in front of ShinRa mansion.

"So there's no way to surprise him then?" Rude asked, slipping on his brass knuckles.

"No. Don't count on it," Vincent said, drawing his pistol as he opened the main door. "My best guess is that they will be in Hojo's old lab below. We will start there."

"Sounds good to me," Tseng agreed. "Let's go."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"They've arrived, President ShinRa."

Rufus glared at Hojo from where he sat, strapped into a simple wooden chair. Sephiroth was laying on the operating table behind him, unconscious, a strange object wrapped around his head that connected to the computer Hojo sat in front of.

"What are you doing to Sephiroth?" Rufus demanded, disregarding Hojo's earlier words completely.

"I'm rearranging his memories, obviously," Hojo replied snootily. "I can't have Genesis coming and screwing everything up."

"So you're the one who made him think I killed Lucrecia," Rufus growled. "And you implanted fake memories of her as well. And I thought I was twisted."

Hojo cackled as he continued to type. "I've been waiting for the day when I could come back, Rufus ShinRa. And now I can manipulate him fully like I had been planning to originally."

"And why now? How did you even get back here? You couldn't have possibly planned this all along," Rufus growled.

"Oh but I did," Hojo said, spinning in his chair to look Rufus in the eye. "Coming back within Weiss didn't work, but I sort of guessed it wouldn't. So I created a new type of mako that would activate within the Planet after a certain amount of time. I knew it would disrupt the Lifestream and cause certain people to come back. However…I did not anticipate Genesis to arrive before us. But no matter, I've just finished rearranging Sephiroth's memories, obscuring his relationship with the man completely."

"People's memories aren't yours to toy with!" Rufus growled, losing his cool and struggling against his binds.

"If one has the power to do something, they should use it. But you know all about that, don't you?" Hojo said, smirking.

"Don't you dare start lecturing me, you idiotic scientist," Rufus hissed. "That was mostly my father anyways. I didn't let the money go to my head!"

"Oh but you don't use it to help others, do you? You only use it to help yourself while others starve in the streets," Hojo snapped, walking over towards Sephiroth and undoing the object attached to his head.

Sephiroth's eyes slid open and Rufus glanced away, not wanting to look at the nightmare at all. "What do you wish of me, Father?"

_If that isn't creepy I don't know what is,_ Rufus thought.

"You will stay here and eliminate the man who killed your sweet mother," Hojo told him, his words confusing Rufus. "I will be taking the president to Costa De Sol."

"Yes, Father."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Genesis was undoubtedly the one who was making his way down the stairs the fastest after only a few short directions from Vincent, and the two Turks struggled to keep up. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the bottom of the rickety stair cases and make their way through twisted hallways and finally, they arrived at a steel door, a large bolt locking it firmly.

"Maybe we should slow down," Tseng advised. "We don't want to be unprepared-"

Genesis slashed the door in half, kicking the pieces in and making them clatter to the ground, walking inside the room without hesitation, the others moving to follow. Beyond the door, Sephiroth stood with his back to them, staring intently at the computer screens in front of him, sword dangling at his side.

"Sephiroth…" Genesis breathed. "You're alive…"

Genesis was not prepared for Sephiroth to turn and press his silver blade to his throat, an angry glare glowing it cat green eyes. He should have been, he realized later, for he should have assumed Sephiroth wasn't in his right mind because there was no way the formal general would work for Hojo of his own free choice.

"Don't get distracted by feelings," Tseng hissed.

"Where the hell is Rufus?" Rude demanded.

_So much for that,_ Tseng thought dryly.

"He has escaped with Hojo. I will kill you here on his orders," Sephiroth said quietly. "You are first, Genesis Rhapsodos, for killing my mother, Lucrecia."

Genesis's eyes widened. "Sephiroth! What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter now. Your death is upon you."

Vincent was before Genesis in seconds, leveling his gun at Sephiroth's head as the sword dug into his throat, just enough for blood to seep down his neck. Genesis wasn't even aware he had been pushed back. "Sephiroth, Lucrecia died giving birth to you. Hojo raped her."

Those words halted Sephiroth completely, thought he silver haired man managed to keep his composure as the words registered, obviously confusing him.

"Sephiroth," Genesis said quietly. "What did Hojo do to you?"

"Feelings, Genesis. Forget them" Tseng ordered, aiming his gun at Sephiroth's head.

"I would not recommend that, Tseng," Sephiroth said, calmly changing his stance and placing his sword at the Wutaian's neck. "Lucky for you, my mental capabilities exceed yours and I have been able to see through my blind eye. Some credit goes to Vincent Valentine of course for making me question my own memories. They feel incorrect."

"Seph…what do you remember?" Genesis asked, hoping that it would be enough for him to sway the other into working with them.

"Hojo telling me of Lucrecia's death."

"You didn't…you shouldn't remember that. You never knew about Lucrecia," Genesis said.

"But she-"

"She is your mother. You never met her. You died under the impression that Jenova was your mother," Vincent said, stone-faced.

"We don't have time for this," Rude grumbled.

"He is right," Tseng said impatiently, finding it hard to resist squeezing the trigger.

"We can fix what Hojo did to you," Genesis said, ignoring the other two. "Just cooperate with us."

"Under the assumption that my new enemy is Hojo, I will tell you where he has fled. Costa De Sol," Sephiroth told them.

"A tourist spot? What the hell is he thinking?" Rude growled.

"Civilians to hold hostage," Tseng answered. "Can I trust you with Sephiroth, Vincent?" It was obvious that he thought Genesis's feelings would get in the way.

"Of course," Vincent answered.

Tseng nodded swiftly before vanishing out the door, Rude following right behind him.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno jolted to his feet when his cell phone rang, scrambling to answer it as Zack and Cloud stared at him.

"Tseng? What's up, yo?"

"Sephiroth has under gone some sort of memory rearrangement. Vincent and Genesis are taking care of him at the mansion," Tseng reported.

"And Rufus?"

"How soon can you get to Costa De Sol?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Hojo has all your true memories here," Vincent said as he searched through the scientist's computer. "Do you want me to implant them?"

Sephiroth lay on the same operating table as before, only this time he was wide away, staring at the bright loves above, contemplating. Genesis was pacing the room restlessly, not sure what to do when the Sephiroth before him was not the real one.

"Go ahead. If my memories have already been tampered with, there's no guarantee I can remember the true ones alone," Sephiroth said calmly, reaching up and grabbing the contraption from earlier and fitting it over his head.

Vincent glanced at Genesis, as if seeking permission from him. Genesis only shrugged, though it was obvious that the brunette was agitated.

"Just…please don't hate me," Genesis whispered.

Sephiroth nodded and then closed his eyes. Genesis watched as Vincent's fingers danced over the keys and before long, Sephiroth was completely out. Vincent rose then, approaching his lover and holding him carefully as the once strong man collapsed in his grip, tears racing from bright green eyes. Genesis wasn't sure why he was crying, only that he was, and that it left him in a vulnerable position, yet again. But it was Vincent who held him, it was Vincent who loved him, it was Vincent who comforted him.

"If you can make me love, he will not hate you," Vincent said quietly, tracing Genesis's spine with his golden claw.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Do not think that it is possible. If you believe that to be true, he will hate you," Vincent said. "If there is actual truth in my words…well…we'll see."

Genesis snuffled ungracefully and held Vincent closer. "I love you Vincent Valentine."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"You were right again," Rude commented as they arrived in Costa De Sol.

Almost immediately after they stepped out of the car, they were swamped in requests to save several children that had been kidnapped and were presently being held captive in the basement of the nearest hotel.

However, almost all the panic stopped as Cloud pulled up on his motorcycle. The sight of the hero who had once saved the whole planet put everyone in an immediate sense of security. Tseng was all too happy to step down as the authority figure when Cloud spoke.

"Your family members are going to be just fine. Go home, lock your doors and windows, and remain calm. I'll return them to you as soon as I can," Cloud stated calmly.

As the group dispersed, Cloud turned to Tseng and Rude. "Before you ask, Reno and Zack are on their way. I travel faster on the motorcycle."

"Are we going in now?" Rude asked.

"Mind as well," Tseng said. "Reno and Zack and catch up."

Cloud turned to the hotel that had been pointed out, taking note of the police forces that surrounded the building as he led Tseng and Rude over. They were allowed inside easily and they walked into the deserted lobby. As Cloud suspected, the electricity had been cut, bathing them in utter darkness.

"Holy shit," Rude hissed, staring at Cloud's now glowing blue eyes.

"It's an advantage to mako, I guess," Cloud said with a shrug. "If it allows me to see in the dark, I won't complain too much."

"Then you lead the way," Tseng ordered.

Cloud nodded and turned away.

"Wait! Now I can't see you!" Rude said.

"Open your cell phone," Tseng said, flipping his own open and letting the feeble light beat back some of the oppressing darkness.

Rude did the same, the light proving only to give a shadowed figure of Cloud as the fighter headed to the stair well they couldn't yet see.

Cloud pushed a door open, not bothering to hold it open for the Turks, and headed down the metal stairs, unable to muffle the sound. Tseng and Rude followed as best they could with their dull lights and it wasn't long before they reached the bottom. Cloud stood before the door, waiting for the two to arrive and when they did, he threw it open.

Unsurprisingly, the room was perfectly lit; Hojo wouldn't want to be in any discomfort. Cloud assessed the situation calmly, taking in the three kids that were tied together, mouths taped shut, fear in their eyes, and the president beside them, arms and legs bound together and a rather pissed off look on his face.

And behind them stood Hojo in his white lab coat, a gun in each hand, one pointed at the kids and the other, Rufus.

"Now let's now be irrational here," Hojo started.

"And here I was hoping you'd never come back," Cloud drawled, drawing his sword. "Seems we can't all be lucky."

"Cloud Strife, don't you dare let these kids die," Rufus hissed.

"Oh? What's this? An act of selflessness from the president?" Hojo cooed, shoving the barrel of the gun harder against the president's head.

Rufus's gaze became fiery despite how he was not in the position to move. "Forget me for now and save the kids."

"Rufus-" Tseng started.

"Feelings don't matter," Cloud said, echoing Tseng's words from before even though he had not personally heard them.

"Hm, is that right?" Hojo asked.

A sudden gunshot rang out and a muffled scream pierced the basement, echoing off the cement walls and floor. Cloud could only stare in mortification as the littlest girl thudded to the ground, blue eyes wide and staring as blood pooled around her head, matting brown locks of hair.

"Hojo," Rufus growled, suddenly twisting and lashing out his bound legs, tripping the older man and giving Cloud the perfect opportunity.

He leapt forward, springing over the kids and Rufus and tackling Hojo to the ground, pinning him there and ripping the gun out of his grasp. Realizing he had lost, Hojo didn't bother struggling, staring at Cloud with a bored expression as Tseng and Rude rushed to help the president and kids.

"Kill me Strife. The mako will just bring me back," Hojo tittered.

"Tseng, get Reeve on the phone and tell him to start pulling the mako out of the Lifestream. Have him find its source and destroy it," Rufus ordered as he got to his feet, moving to help one of the other children.

"Gaia," Reno breathed as he and Zack tumbled in through the door.

Cloud didn't glance back at them, instead pulling Hojo to his feet and cuffing the man harshly in the head, knocking him out. After he dropped him to the ground, he turned to Reno and Zack who were rushing to the little girl's side.

"She still has a pulse, but its fading fast," Zack reported.

"Curaga then. Both of us. We might be able to save her," Cloud ordered quickly, charging up the Materia as Zack did the same.

"Reeve is now working on it," Tseng reported. "Are you okay, President ShinRa?"

"I am fine. We must ensure the safety of these kids though," Rufus said softly.

Tseng stared at him. "You are acting differently, sir."

"Just the shock," Rufus said with a dismissive wave.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Genesis was half asleep, nestled beside Sephiroth's body in Vincent's cloak. Vincent sat at the computer, exploring the new files Hojo had placed within it, even though there wasn't anything exactly useful. The memories had long ago been implanted but Sephiroth had not woken. Vincent assured Genesis that his mind was just processing all the memories and thoughts and it was nothing to worry about.

"Genesis, I apologize for attacking you," Sephiroth said quietly.

Genesis jolted up upon hearing Sephiroth's voice. "Seph…"

"I should no have attacked you," he continued, eyes still closed.

"And I should not have treated you the way I did," Genesis said softly.

Vincent stood up as Sephiroth got off the table.

"You are one of the many who killed me," Sephiroth commented slowly.

"I won't say I'm sorry," Vincent told him.

"Understandable. You have given me my memories back and seeing as how I do not hear Mother's voice, I can only guess she was not my true mother," Sephiroth said.

"I'm sorry for telling you a lie," Genesis whimpered, his tone causing both men to glance back at him.

Vincent moved easily to Genesis's side as the brunette's tears once again began to fall. Sephiroth looked on as Genesis cried in Vincent's arms, putting two and two together quite quickly.

"You are one another's lovers, I am assuming?" he asked.

Vincent nodded. "Genesis, it isn't your fault."

"Listen to Vincent Valentine. I do not blame you for leading me astray. It was my own fault," Sephiroth said.

"I'm still sorry," Genesis said quietly, wiping his eyes. Crying always made him feel ugly so it was rare for him to cry so much, especially in one day.

"You are forgiven," Sephiroth told him.

Assured that he looked okay, Genesis straightened in Vincent's grasp. "So what now?"

"We wait for the others," Vincent answered.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Sorry sir, I just feel safer if you are with someone I trust," Tseng told him. "Lowers your chances of being kidnapped again."  
"Why not you?" Rufus demanded, refusing to unbuckle his seatbelt in a futile attempt to resist.

"I am staying with Reno," Tseng answered, expression unchanging despite the obvious blush.

"Cloud?"

"With Zack."  
"Rude?"

"Fixing your office."

"Elena?"

"The paperwork you didn't do today. Please, Rufus, you're being childish," Tseng sighed impatiently.

"He hates me," Rufus mumbled, sinking lower in his seat. "He'll gloat about how he was right."

"Not everyone is like you," Tseng said quietly.

"What are you trying to say?" Rufus demanded as his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing sir. Now let's go," Tseng ordered, unbuckling their seatbelts and literally shoving Rufus out the door and into the driveway.

He stepped out of his side and headed for the front door of the small, quaint house they had parked in front of. Rufus trailed after Tseng like a beaten puppy until they reached the front porch. After only one knock, the door opened.

"Rufus, hello. I hope you recovered from your ordeal."

"I feel just fine, Reeve Tuesti," Rufus said grudgingly. "My things, Tseng?"

Tseng shoved a suitcase into Rufus's hand. "I'll pick you up in the morning after work sir."

Rufus glared after Tseng's retreating figure.

"I take it you don't want to be here," Reeve mused.

"No. I would rather-"

Reeve interrupted him with a laugh. "I don't want to hear your potential insult. Why don't you come inside?"

"I'll sleep our here, thanks," Rufus told him.

"Rufus, please. I know you don't exactly like me-"

"At all."

"But…it's only for one night," Reeve said, opening the door wider for Rufus to step inside.

Rufus did, however reluctantly, and stepped into the huge living room. The couch was pulled out into a bed, a comforter thrown haphazardly over the plain and rickety mattress.

"I will be sleeping here. You will take my bed upstairs, just to the left," Reeve told him.

"It's fine. I'll take this," Rufus said quietly.

Reeve ran through his black hair with a sigh. "Tseng warned me that you would be out of character but this is beyond what I expected."

The suitcase thudded to the ground and Rufus fixed the other with a cold grey stare. "What did Tseng tell you?"  
Reeve winced. "He said you…aren't your usual selfish…self. My apologies, that was rude."

Rufus sighed and turned away. "I can set myself up. Goodnight Reeve Tuesti."

"Goodnight…Rufus ShinRa."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Zack rested his head on Cloud's heated chest that still heaved from breath lost from their passionate love making. He could tell something was seriously off by the look in Cloud's eyes as he stared up at him now, could feel it in the tense muscles that quivered beneath his skin.

"Cloud…what's wrong?" he asked quietly, idly tracing designs on the broad chest.

"That kid," Cloud said quietly, pulling Zack up so he could properly cuddle with him.

Zack adjusted to the switch in positions, holding the blond close and nuzzling the top of his head lovingly. "I'm sorry Spiky. Hojo…is a monster."

"It shouldn't be bugging me. I've killed so many people, so many people have died because of me."

"Cloud…" Zack started. "I'm not going to tell you to get over it but…it wasn't your fault. No one could've possibly thought that Hojo would actually kill a child."

"I just hope he doesn't escape from that cell we threw him in," Cloud growled, fists clenching against Zack's back. "As soon as the mako is out of the Lifestream, he's dead."

"Shouldn't we give that honor to Sephiroth?" Zack joked.

"I can believe he's living under this roof," Cloud groaned. "Just down the hall."

"Hey, we're giving him a chance too like Genesis. It'll work out now that he isn't under the influence of Jenova. He was pretty cool until then," Zack told him. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really. I never got a chance to know him outside of him trying to kill me," Cloud muttered.

Zack kissed Cloud's hair. "Sorry Spiky. It'll work out, I promise."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reeve padded down the stairs, intent on getting a glass of water after waking up parched from a strange dream he couldn't seem to remember. He ended up tripping down the stairs upon hearing Rufus suddenly shout and he rushed to the living room. Rufus was not awake, instead tangled in the comforter as he tossed and turned.

"Rufus! Wake up!" Reeve hissed, shaking the man roughly.

Rufus jolted awake, panting heavily and shying away from Reeve's touch. Reeve sat down on the edge of the mattress, letting Rufus regain his composure alone.

"I apologize if I startled you," Rufus said quietly, not looking at Reeve, keeping his back turned.

"Nightmares come from stress. Try relaxing more, it helps me with my own," Reeve said.

"It's not stress!" Rufus snapped. "Something else completely."

"Then talk. That always helps," Reeve told him.

Rufus glared over his shoulder at him balefully. "Hell no. Why would I talk to you?"

"Well, it seems all of your Turks have abandoned you when you need them most," Reeve said.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you," Rufus grumbled.

"We all know you hate me but you won't sleep well until you talk," Reeve said, speaking from past experiences.

"You're right again. Happy?" Rufus snapped, turning back around so he could look him in the eye.

"I apologize for whatever I did," Reeve told him.

"Sorry, you have no reason to apologize. I am just being childish," Rufus mumbled.

"About what?" Reeve asked. _If I get him talking about one thing, the rest will come._

"Well, you were right, about someone dangerous coming back. I could've avoided everything if I had listened to you," Rufus muttered.

"What, did you think I would gloat?"  
"Yes."

Reeve laughed. "Don't sulk Rufus. I wouldn't gloat about this. You could've died, that is no joking matter."

"But people who shouldn't have died, did," Rufus said quietly, staring into his lap as his fingers twisted in black silk pajama pants.

_Ah, there is the heard of the matter,_ Reeve thought. "Who died?"

"A little girl, probably only five," Rufus answered, voice void of emotion.

"How is it any different from all the other kids who have died?" Reeve asked, wincing as he realized how harsh the question was.

"I never realized just how many lives I was letting just…go to waste to keep myself alive. Hojo killed her to stop the others from coming near me…" Rufus whispered, staring past Reeve with a blank stare. "Her blood was everywhere."

Reeve didn't know how to help Rufus, having a feeling that if he tried to hug the man he would instantly be shoved away and the cold barriers would snap back into place faster than he could blink. He, personally, was not uncomfortable with hugging Rufus, he found the man quite attractive, but he knew it would not go over well. So instead he just watched as several tears began to fall down the man's cheeks, rolling down as the man's blank stare grew cloudier before Rufus finally tuned around, abruptly laying down and tugging the comforter over his head, refusing to look at Reeve.

"Do you want me to stay?" Reeve asked quietly, feeling like a parent comforting a lonely child.

There was a brief nod and Reeve stretched out on the mattress, sneaking under the comforter as well though he stayed as far away from the president as he could, not wanting to scare him off. Both of the men fell asleep in the simple comfort that the other man was there.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Sephiroth stared at the ceiling of the room, brushing his long fingers across the collar that had been strapped to his neck. A shock collar to be exact, the same one Genesis had used just a short amount of time ago. He was lying on the floor while Vincent and Genesis slept in the bed to the right of him, close enough to hear him if he made any sudden movements to escape. He honestly wondered why they thought he would do that, now that he was being offered a chance to fix his sins.

Then again, he had killed Aerith and attempted on several occasions to kill Cloud. He could only imagine how the blond felt now that they were living in the same house, separated only by a thin hallway and a few measly walls. Nothing compared to his strength. But he wouldn't dare now, not when he was trying to make a good impression on Genesis. Sure, the brunette was now with Vincent but if Zack could pull of a foursome he could pull off a threesome. He would not deny his strong feelings for Genesis. However, adding Vincent…could he really love another man? Was it even love what he felt for Genesis, even now, even after he knew the truth about everything?

He supposed he did. But there was something else that was keeping him awake. Mother's voice was gone, the voice that had been present almost his entire life, cooing sweet words to him, telling him that he was truly better than the rest and urging him to help her eliminate the pathetic humans and take the Planet back from them. But…if Jenova was not his mother and Lucrecia was, that meant he was truly human didn't it? He was not a monster; he was not something different then the rest. Sure, his skill surpassed that of most but so did Cloud's, how else did the blond haired fighter beat him every time he tried to come back. If he was a monster, that meant Cloud was too. But there must be others in the world like himself and Cloud so did that mean…everyone was truly a monster?

Maybe it didn't have to be physical prowess, but mental. That meant Hojo would easily slip into that category, faster than Cloud. But it also made him more of an inhuman thing seeing as how his mental state was just as monstrous as his physical, guiding him to sacrifice other's to meet his own ends and also killing those he was ordered to kill, even if it made no sense to him. Cloud was not like that so that meant he was truly the monstrous one.

Then again, there was Genesis. Genesis was almost exactly like him, though much more flamboyant. But he still killed others in their past just because he was ordered to and sometimes, even just for fun. So did that mean Genesis was worse than him?

"You cannot sleep, can you?" asked a deep voice.

Sephiroth glanced up to see Vincent leaning over the edge of the bed, staring down at him with crimson eyes. "No, I cannot."

"Thoughts are plaguing your mind, anyone can see that. It would be best if you meditate before trying to sleep," Vincent suggested softly so as not to wake up Genesis.

"If I clear my mind of thoughts, I will only become a mindless drone, incapable of thinking for myself," Sephiroth said quietly.

"Fear is making you say that," Vincent said, pinpointing exactly what Sephiroth was thinking. "Jenova is not around to manipulate your thoughts anymore. You can rest easy with that in mind."

"Rest easy?"

"Our demons always plague us," Vincent continued. "It would be best just to forget them, even if they reside in your heart. They only stay alive though your thoughts and as soon as you ignore them, they'll go away."

"If this is true, why have you been awake like me thinking all night?" Sephiroth asked, seeing mild amusement in Vincent's eyes.

"So you knew. Why did you not say anything?"

"I asked you a question."

"My demons are real. They have physical forms that take over me. If I ignore them they will seize control and destroy all that I love," Vincent answered calmly. "This is because of Hojo."

"So much pain comes from that man," Sephiroth noted.

Vincent nodded his agreement. "Go to sleep, Sephiroth. I will watch over your demons."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reno woke up slowly, nestled in the warmth of Tseng's arms, the man's body blocking the sunlight from hitting his eyes directly. He slowly tugged himself away, kissing the Wutaian's neck lovingly and in the process, waking the man up. He opened a lazy brown eye, a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Reno," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"As always, yo," Reno answered. "So…do I have work today?"

"We all do," Tseng replied. "But since I'm not there yet, no one else needs to be either. You can take your time getting ready while I go make some food."

Reno grinned and let Tseng get up and leave before tugging the warm comforter over his head again and smiling contentedly. Now that Rufus was saved, there was nothing to really worry about except for the mound of paperwork that no doubt awaited him when he finally arrived at work.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Alright, I understand. One more day then? Okay, I'll let him know."  
Rufus cracked an eye open and watched as the director hung up his cell phone and pulled himself out of the grip of the sheets. The man's black hair was mussed and his eyes were tired, lines of worry etched across his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Reeve, startled, whirled around to look at him, a sigh escaping him. "Sorry, you scared me. I wasn't aware you were awake."

"I asked a question," Rufus said, ignoring the man's words.

"Ah yes. Well, not all the mako is gone yet and we have yet to track the source down. You will have to stay here," Reeve told him. "Tseng said he wanted you here until Hojo is killed…of course after the mako is gone. The team thinks it will only take another day to track it down and destroy it."

"Fantastic," Rufus drawled.

Reeve just rolled his eyes. "The shower is upstairs, I'll be making breakfast. Tseng should be by to pick you up soon."

Rufus didn't answer, instead throwing the comforter back over his head and refusing to acknowledge Reeve's existence. Reeve just sighed again and left the room. If the man was going to pout like an insolent child, it wasn't his problem.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So you and Sephiroth talked last night?" Genesis asked, leaning back into Vincent's grasp as the man's long fingers massaged the shampoo into his hair.

Vincent shifted so the water spray could rinse the suds out of the brunette hair as he answered. "Yes. He...is plagued by many thoughts that he should no worry himself with so much."

"Hm? Like what?" Genesis asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Jenova. And other things he wouldn't talk about," Vincent told him. "Not any of my business."

"But I...I want to help him fix things with everyone. I mean, they gave me a chance, didn't they? Now they're giving him one but I know they do not trust him. I am still in love with him, as I have told you, but our connection is different then the one you and I share," Genesis said. "I love you both...in completely different ways. With you there is a deep connection that blossomed out of nowhere but with him it's an old love that refuses to die."

"So love us both. You can have us both," Vincent said softly, not quite believing his own words.

Genesis stared at him, eyes wide at the words. "Vincent? I-"

"It is understandable if you cannot do this but...I am willing to try for you," Vincent said quietly, moving to wash Genesis's back to help himself avoid the other's shocked gaze.

"Oh Vincent...thank you," Genesis whispered, turning and grabbing the soap, letting it fall to the bottom of the shower before pressing himself close, locking their lips together. "I love you Vincent Valentine."

"And I you Genesis Rhapsodos."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So he's trying to intrude on your thoughts?" Tseng asked as he sat down across from Rufus.

Rufus stared at him from across the desk, leaning back in the leather chair. "Yes. And it annoys the hell out of me. I do not want to stay there another day."

Tseng sighed, leaning back in his own wooden chair. "I'm sorry Rufus. I can't take care of you and I think this is a good thing for you. You never talk to us about anything and you obviously need to get something off your chest."

"So that's why you're doing this!" Rufus growled, slamming his fist down on the table. "You want me to open up and then have him tell you everything!"

Tseng stood up then, eyes flashing. "No, Rufus! That's not why. I want you…I want you to learn how to actually open up for once and trust someone. I don't care too much about you as long as you're okay and alive. I don't want you whining to me, I don't care about your thoughts beyond what affects me. But I do want you to talk to someone and Reeve is the person for the job. He's patient and kind, maybe he'll rub off on you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rufus hissed lowly.

"If I continue it would end badly. Is that all you wished to talk about, sir?" Tseng asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Yes. Get out of here," Rufus ordered, waving at him dismissively.

Tseng left quickly, leaving Rufus alone in the large office staring at the opposite wall. Perhaps Tseng was right. Perhaps it would be best if he finally opened up to someone.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"You are home," Reeve said quietly as Rufus stepped inside. "I have dinner prepared for you on the counter. It might be a little cold."

Rufus unlaced his black shoes and tugged them off, heading for the kitchen and grabbing the plate of food off the counter. Reeve sat on one of the bar stools on the counter and turned the seat to look at Rufus as the ash blond went to sit at the table.

"Thank you," Rufus finally said, voice stiff.

"Is something wrong?" Reeve asked curiously.

Rufus turned to look at him, examining him with sudden scrutiny. His eyes crawled up his form, taking in the loose blue jeans and loose white dress shirt, examining the dark facial hair and then finally meeting the dark brown eyes.

"Rufus…?"

"I trust you," Rufus suddenly said. "I will tell you what is wrong…later."

Reeve stared at him curiously as he turned back around, not quite sure what brought on the words and Rufus's sudden examination. He let the man eat in silence before Rufus suddenly stood, dropping his plate off near the sink and with a flick of his wrist, indicated he wanted Reeve to follow him. Reeve followed him to the living room where Rufus was already sitting on the mattress, legs folded beneath him, gaze intent.

"So…what is it you're going to talk to me about," Reeve asked.

"I will tell you what Hojo said to me," Rufus said quietly, his gaze never leaving Reeve's, unnerving the other man slightly. "I have used my money to buy myself material things and make my life more comfortable, things I don't need, while children die in the streets, while families struggle just to survive. I have done nothing to help then. And then the girl died instead of me. I should have died. I should be dead. I want to be dead."

Reeve stared at him calmly, processing the words slowly so as not to react badly. "I never thought you would sink so low, Rufus ShinRa. You are the proudest man on this Planet and thoughts of wanting to be dead should not enter your thoughts. You earned your wealth, or at least your father did. Sure, it was through corruption, but the thing is, you were given things others did not get. Accept it, embrace it, don't try to push it away because there are other's left fortunate then you."

"I never though I'd hear you say such words," Rufus said quietly. "But…"

He trailed off, looking down at his lap as he thought about what Reeve said. He had what he had. He had the money and the power and no one in their right mind would resist it. No one in their right mind would question it and think that they did not deserve it and worry about others who were less fortunate. He was given wealth and power so why should he deny it? But there were others…others who were dying…but they weren't connected to him, were they? Did that mean he shouldn't worry? If he didn't worry though, he'd be truly heartless, he would return to being the way he was. Who was to say that wasn't bad?

"I'm not saying you shouldn't care about the well being of the citizens. But you shouldn't think that you need to give your money away to them either. Helping charities is one thing but giving away your wealth is completely different. Killing yourself is not an option either," Reeve said sternly. "Understand?"

Rufus nodded numbly. "I…thank you."

"Anytime you need to talk, Rufus ShinRa."

Reeve was surprised to see Rufus suddenly reach out with his arms, almost as though he desired a hug.

"Please don't make me ask," Rufus mumbled.

Reeve smiled gently and moved forward into Rufus's arms, embracing him gently as the other scrambled onto his lap like a little child. It was then that he realized the ash blond was crying, tears wetting his neck. Never had he imagined seeing Rufus ShinRa, of all people, in such a vulnerable position on his lap. He had never expected the man to cry, usually going along with the assumption that the man did not possess the ability to do so. That was obviously proved wrong now as the president shuddered against him from silent sobs, fingers curling into black hair and pulling tight.

"I'm here," Reeve soothed softly. "You aren't alone anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Important Author's Note at the end. READ IT!**

Sephiroth stared at the food before him, finding that his appetite had not yet returned. He had so far successfully avoided every meal but he felt an odd feeling in his gut he wasn't used to. It wasn't hunger, it was something, and dared he say, emotional.

"Not hungry then?" Genesis asked quietly.

"I apologize. Thank you for making this, Zackary, but I am not hungry," Sephiroth said.

Zack shrugged. "It's fine, I'll save it for later."

"I am done, anyone else?" Vincent asked, getting to his feet.

"Me," Cloud said, handing him his plate. "Gonna go call Reno."

Zack glanced at Cloud, their eyes meeting in a mutual understanding that the three men needed to work something out. "Gotta go…do something," he mumbled, getting to his feet and hurrying after Cloud.

"Subtle little bastards, aren't they?" Genesis mumbled. "Well, now that he have some privacy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sephiroth blinked slowly, not responding, instead thinking the best response to this. Tell them the truth or lie through his teeth? It was sad, he realized, that he was better at the latter.

"I don't know. I feel bad, I think, that I am not eating," Sephiroth said, deciding to tell them the truth.

Genesis suddenly burst into laughter before he could stop it, forgetting how unbelievably out of sync the other was with his emotions. Sephiroth stared at them blankly as Vincent shoved Genesis roughly to make him stop laughing.

"Sorry, Seph. I…just forgot how you are sometimes," Genesis said.

"It is fine," Sephiroth said. "But what is it?"

"Guilt," Vincent answered. "It is not something to feel guilt over; the food will not be wasted."

Sephiroth nodded. "I just need to get…readjusted to these emotions."

"About that," Genesis started. "I want you to know something."

Vincent tensed visibly, already knowing that Genesis's next words would be. Sure, he had told Genesis he was willing to try, he _thought_ he was willing to try, but now that he was face to face with the moment, he wasn't sure what he truly wanted.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked.

"I still love you," Genesis said, wanting to be as blunt as he could and lay all the facts out on the table.

Blink…blink, blink…blink. "I see."

Vincent let out a breath he had been holding without realizing it. What had he been expecting, an explosion?"

"I love you too, Genesis," Sephiroth finally said.

"So, do you think you could come to love me?" Vincent asked softly, stepping forward and proving to be the braver of the two.

Sephiroth watched as Vincent slunk closer, almost as if he were a cat stalking its prey. When they were only mere inches apart, Vincent spoke. "So? Can you?"

Vincent couldn't help but smirk as a fierce, predatory gleam came to the cat slit eyes. Seconds later, a strong hand twisted in his hair, yanking him down and smashing their lips together in a bottle of teeth and tongue.

Genesis raised his eyebrows, surprised at the way Sephiroth was now pulling Vincent onto his lap as the kiss steadily grew more and more heated. He was debating whether or not to stop them when the sound of Vincent groaning reached his ears. Yes, stopping them was a good idea.

"As happy as I am, you should stop before you do something stupid," Genesis advised.

Vincent leapt off of Sephiroth, blushing furiously and suddenly feeling very awkward. Genesis slid up behind him, holding him tenderly.

"I am happy you are more comfortable with your sexuality," Genesis said softly.

Vincent blushed deep and stared at his feet. "I apologize, Sephiroth. I don't know what came over me." His words stopped as Genesis suddenly began nibbling at his neck, slipping his hands down to gently fondle Vincent through the leather material of his pants. "I thought you said not to do anything stupid."

"I lied, I suppose," Genesis said quietly, raising his eyes to Sephiroth's.

The silver haired man was beginning to flush as he watched Genesis drive Vincent insane, causing the dark haired man to bite back a groan as he moved an arm back to curl his hand in Genesis's hair.

Sephiroth moved forward, grabbing Vincent's chin roughly and bringing their lips together again. Vincent gasped into his mouth, overtaken by pleasure as the two men focused solely on him, Sephiroth's hand unhesitatingly taking Genesis's place on pleasuring his front. He knew he should've been embarrassed but his mind was fogged in pleasure and he felt uncharacteristically hot and flushed.

"Let go, Vince," Genesis murmured, suddenly biting Vincent's ear harshly.

Vincent groaned as Sephiroth's lips slid down to his collarbone, forcing the cloak onto the ground before sliding long fingers under the material of the black shirt, worshipping well defined abs.

"Oh Gaia," Vincent whispered, grinding his hips into Sephiroth's as the ex-general began to strip him of his shirt.

"Not in the kitchen," Genesis ordered quickly as the shirt was tossed to the ground.

Sephiroth didn't hesitate to pick Vincent up, carrying him easily to the bedroom and ignoring the weird look he received from Reno who was just now arriving. Genesis smirked as he followed with Vincent's discarded shirt and cloak.

"Can I join you?" Reno asked, grinning widely.

"All of you are welcome anytime," Genesis said, joining in Reno's grin as both Cloud and Zack blushed. Then he continued down the hall, closing the bedroom door and locking it firmly, taking in the sight before him.

Sephiroth was on top of an already naked Vincent, the two men engaged in a fierce lip lock. Genesis dropped the clothes on the floor, stripping his own cloak off before slipping on the bed beside Vincent, tugging at Sephiroth's arm to get his attention.

"Hey," he whispered. "I need your love too, if you can spare any."

Sephiroth met his lips easily, one of his hands wandering down to Vincent's chest to toy with one of the nipples. Genesis slowed the kiss down with expert moves, coaxing the sexual beast he had awakened within him into a more gentle thing, wanting to convey how much he had missed the ex-general.

As the kiss slowed, the movements on Vincent's chest stopped and Vincent opened his eyes to gaze at the other two, finding that the sight of the other two men kissing only served to make him more aroused. As the two broke apart, his gaze was jolted away for Sephiroth had slid his hand down and was now pumping his hard length.

"Little kitten, can I tie you up?" Genesis breathed softly in his ear, turning on his side and running a hand down Vincent's ivory chest.

Vincent couldn't look at him, too entranced by the way Sephiroth was sliding down his body and nipping at his bared thighs. "Y-yes."

"Mmm, good boy," Genesis cooed, rolling off the bed right as Sephiroth took Vincent's cock in his mouth.

"Oh Shiva," Vincent groaned, arching his back. _How does the man have such skills after not…engaging in…why am I still thinking?_

Genesis returned within moments, sparing a second to run his fingers through Sephiroth's glossy hair before taking the silk strips of cloth he had bought earlier and wrapping the first around Vincent's right wrist firmly, tying it to the head board. Next came his left arm and when he was properly restrained, Genesis sat back on his heels to admire his work.

"Perhaps you should stop," Genesis advised, noticing the tell tale signs of Vincent on the border of coming.

"No, please," Vincent begged, too far gone to care. "Don't stop."

"Stop," Genesis ordered, smirking.

Sephiroth caught onto Genesis's plan and pulled back, nipping at the tip once before sitting back on his heels as well.

Vincent found that he was only more aroused by the fact that he wasn't able to move and he had no say in whether or not he would be pleasured. He remembered the first time he and Genesis had tried this but he found that unlike that time, he trusted the brunette more, and even if Sephiroth didn't have his trust, the man was an object of his lust and if Genesis trusted him, he figured it was okay.

"Now," Genesis started, straddling Vincent's waist and gazing down at him with smoldering green eyes. "You don't get to come until I say so, understand?"

Vincent swallowed thickly and nodded. Genesis's gaze softened briefly as he leaned down, breath caressing the other's ears. "Say red if you want me to stop."

Then Sephiroth was behind Genesis, stripping the brunette of his shirt and putting his bronze chest on display. Long fingers toyed with Genesis's nipples, making the man groan and throw his head back, exposing his throat for Sephiroth to nibble at. Vincent growled low in his throat, wanting desperately to be touched as well but not receiving it at all. His gaze followed Genesis's fingers as they slipped into a leather pocket, pulling out what looked like a ring.

"Put this on Vincent, baby," Genesis said, handing the object to Sephiroth and causing Vincent's excitement, and maybe fear, to spike.

Cold metal touched his hot arousal, sliding down his length until it fit snugly at the base. He opened his mouth to question what it was but Genesis beat him to it, pressing a finger to his lips.

"It's a cock ring. Just to make sure you don't come until I tell you to," Genesis said with a smirk. "Now, Sephiroth, would you care to prepare me?"

"Of course," Sephiroth said softly, pulling Genesis off of Vincent and turning him around in the process, settling between Vincent's thighs.

Vincent stared at Genesis's back, admiring the well defined muscles here and then letting his eyes drift to the rounded ass which was now sticking out as Sephiroth slipped one of his long fingers into the other's entrance. Genesis groaned as he bit at one of Sephiroth's nipples, making sure Vincent could see everything that was happening. He wasn't totally sure when Sephiroth had located the lube or put it on his fingers, but he wasn't complaining.

The scene now displayed to him caused Vincent to pull at his restraints, desperate to join, desperate to taste Genesis's skin. Genesis groaned as he tossed his head back again, moving to straddle Sephiroth's lap, panting harshly into his neck. Sephiroth smirked as he gazed into Vincent's lust filled gaze, massaging Genesis's prostate firmly as he slipped in his second finger, followed quickly by the third.

"I think he's ready for you, Vincent Valentine," Sephiroth said softly, his voice like velvet as it seductively caressed Vincent's ears.

Genesis let Sephiroth pull him off and place him over Vincent's hips, inches from sinking onto his cock.

"Say you want it," Genesis cooed, leaning over Vincent in an amazing display of flexibility.

"I want it," Vincent whispered huskily.

"Beg me, call me master," Genesis continued, pressing their chests together and seductively tracing the shell of Vincent's ear with his tongue.

Vincent shuddered, closing his eyes and wetting his lips. "Please, Master, help me."

Sephiroth's eyebrows raised, surprised at the wanton tone in voice. _Valentine doesn't realize how unbelievably sexy he is like that,_ he thought, watching as Genesis slunk back, sinking onto Vincent's cock and groaning throatily.

"Oh yes," Genesis hissed as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him, thumbing his nipples expertly.

Vincent kept his eyes closed, sure he wouldn't be able to handle the sight of Genesis being pleasured by Sephiroth as the brunette slowly moved over his cock, riding him. It didn't take long for him to reach the edge of an orgasm and he groaned in frustration as he realized he couldn't come, almost forgetting about the ring until that moment.

"Wanna come?" Genesis asked breathily.

Vincent licked his lips, keeping his eyes closed as he began to pump his hips a little harder, trying to find release. "Yes, Master."

"Mmm, not yet, oh," Genesis moaned. "So close, yeah, like that Sephiroth."

His words caused Vincent to open his eyes, shocked to see Sephiroth easily taking Genesis's member in his mouth as the other two moved. Vincent hadn't even felt him shift positions. He was either too far gone with pleasure or the man was really that skilled, probably a combination of both.

Genesis murmured both Vincent and Sephiroth's names as he came into the silver haired man's mouth, knowing that the man would swallow it without even thinking. He stopped moving then, giving Sephiroth the chance to move away before easing himself off.

"Should I let you come?" Genesis asked, stroking the straining length and watching Vincent shudder and writhe.

Sephiroth nuzzled Vincent's neck, lipping his ear. "He tastes good. I bet you want to taste, don't you Valentine?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to taste Sephiroth?" Genesis asked, running a finger up the length and pressing at the opening.

"I-"

"You can't come until you do," Genesis told him sternly.

Vincent paled then. "Red."

Genesis froze, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I apologize, Vincent. And to you too, Sephiroth."

"Do not worry, Genesis," Sephiroth said softly, cupping Vincent's face and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "When you're used to me." He kissed Vincent gently as Genesis began to remove the cock ring.

"How do you want me to do this?" Genesis asked softly. "My mouth?"

Vincent nodded, closing his eyes again as Sephiroth released his face, curling up against his side and kissing his neck softly as Genesis took him in his mouth. "Genesis…" he whispered, wanting desperately to touch the other's hair.

Sephiroth seemed to get the message, reaching up and undoing the silk binds so that Vincent could move. The raven haired man moved his hands to comb his fingers through silky red locks as the man bobbed his head, swirling his tongue to give him as much pleasure as possible.

"Love you," Vincent finished as he came.

"I love you too," Genesis replied after swallowing. He climbed on top of Vincent, nuzzling the other side of his neck like a cat. "And you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth didn't answer, only pressed closer to the two men.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"That…was unexpected," Reno commented after watching the three men disappear into their bedroom.

"Um, most definitely," Zack agreed.

"So where's Tseng?" Cloud asked.

"Stopped at his apartment," Reno answered. "I'm only here until he comes to pick me up, said he wanted some alone time. Hope you don't mind, yo."

"Of course not," Cloud told him, sitting on the couch and motioning for the other two to join him. "Our relationship is hard to balance out."

"I don't want to cause problems, yo," Reno mumbled, shifting awkwardly as he wrung his hands.

"You won't," Zack told him. "We love you Reno, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I do. I just feel like I'm pushing everything on you guys, yo. First this relationship, then Tseng…I just…do some pretty stupid stuff, yo," he muttered.

"You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me," Cloud told him firmly, meeting his eyes. "Tseng…I don't know you but-"

"He is hot," Zack chimed in.

"But still, Reno. We love you," Cloud said. "Please don't beat yourself up over nothing."

"I…alright, yo," Reno said.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Zack hurried to open it, stopping Tseng from coming in before Reno could see him.

"Hey, Tseng," Zack said quickly, quietly. "Take good care of him tonight, okay? I don't care how but just make him feel loved, okay?"

Puzzled, Tseng nodded. "Of course. Did something happen?'

"Just feels bad," Zack told him. "For no reason. So like I said, take care of him."

"Yes, of course," Tseng said. "Reno? Ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, Tseng," Reno called, getting to his feet and sounding as nonchalant as ever. Of course, Tseng could guess this was just a mask, judging by what Zack had told him. The red head probably didn't want to worry him. He would make sure to let him know that anything Reno needed to talk about could be trusted with him.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Wine?" Tseng asked as Reno collapsed on the leather couch in his flat.

"Sure, why not, yo," he agreed, untying his hair and letting it flow over the arm rest.

Tseng brought two glasses over, setting them both down on the table before sitting down by Reno's feet. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just tired, yo," Reno said, keeping his eyes closed. "Long day, you know?"

"Hm. You are that's all?"

Reno opened his eyes, narrowing them dangerously. "What the hell did they tell you."

Tseng didn't look at him, instead busying himself with untying his shoes. "Well…they said that you've been feeling down about something. It couldn't have just been something that sprung up over night; it must've been bugging you for awhile."

Reno groaned, flopping back down again. "Gaia. It's no big deal, yo. Cloud and Zack already talked to me about it."

"It's obviously still bugging you. Let me help you," Tseng said, methodically undoing Reno's shoes, tugging his socks off too.

"There's nothing to help me with, yo," Reno protested.

"Talk to me," Tseng ordered sternly.

Reno moved onto his elbows so he could look at Tseng easily. "I feel like I'm destroying what Zack and Cloud have. I pushed myself into their relationship and then dragged you in as well."

"Reno, they love you. They're growing to love me. You have to trust them. You know how Cloud is, if he doesn't like something, nothing will stop him from changing it," Tseng told him.

"But Cloud doesn't want to hurt me either. He-"

"Reno, shut up," Tseng said, eyes growing angry.

Reno sighed as he sat all the way up, dropping his head between his knees. "Sorry Tseng. Guess I'm so caught up in what they think they feel, I'm not paying attention to the real stuff. Damn, yo, I'm an idiot."

Tseng smiled gently, cupping Reno's face and making him look up. "Not stupid. Irrational sometimes, but that's okay. I understand."

Tseng was surprised when Reno suddenly hugged him, burying his face in his neck. "I love you, Tseng."

Tseng stroked Reno's red hair softly, smiling. "And I, you, Reno."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

_Am I really crying in his arms like a small child?_ Rufus thought, trying to drag the frayed edges of his sanity together. _Yes, Rufus ShinRa, I believe you are._

"Feeling better now?" Reeve asked, stroking the president's back gently.

"Um, yes," Rufus said, pulling away.

"No need to feel awkward," Reeve told him. "We all have our moments and I'm glad you can trust me."

"No one's ever seen that," Rufus grumbled, glancing away.

"No one? This is the first time you've ever…broken down, for lack of a better term?" Reeve asked, a little surprised. But then he shouldn't be. After all, this was Rufus, the man who trusted almost no one.

"Nope. Consider yourself privileged," Rufus said as he shifted a little further away from Reeve.

"Don't start running now," Reeve sighed, grabbing Rufus's arm and pulling him over gently, embracing him. "I was never very fast."

"God you're so corny," Rufus said, staring at his hands as Reeve made him face forward. "I guess I need to feel as if I'm not alone though."

"I feel the same. We are different in many ways, Rufus, but we are both the heads of very important things. We both suffer from having to make choices that could be wrong. We can help each other, I think," Reeve said quietly.

"So what now?"

Reeve was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Usually people say these things when they're trying to say they love someone," Rufus muttered, his tone skeptical.

"I don't think I'm trying to say that. More of, I want to love you. I want you to love me," Reeve told him. _Did I really just say that?_

Rufus stared at him with unreadable grey eyes, rolling the words around in his head, musing over them quietly. "Sure."

Reeve could not stop his mouth from dropping open. "I…what?"

"I said sure. What are you, deaf?" The harsh tone was a lie, Reeve saw as he looked at the gentle smile on Rufus's lips. "I think it might help me, as hard assed as I am."

"I don't know what to say," Reeve said quietly.

"So why are you still talking?"

Rufus grabbed the back of Reeve's neck, bringing their lips together in a soft meeting of flesh, giving them both the chance to taste each other before expertly sneaking his tongue in, coaxing Reeve's easily into a dance. Reeve responded eagerly after he recovered from the initial shock and Rufus realized as Reeve kissed back, that the two of them would have trouble deciding who was top and who was bottom. He could tell already that Reeve wasn't about to back down and submit.

He snuck his hand under the director's shirt, undoing the buttons as he slid it up, feeling the hard planes of abs and brushing his fingers over the pectorals and finally, pushing the shirt off and onto the mattress. His bold moves seemed to put Reeve in his place and Rufus moved to get on top of him.

"Rufus," Reeve said breathlessly, pulling away enough to talk. "Perhaps you're moving too fast. I don't want to make any mistakes."

"I should stop," Rufus agreed, moving to nip at his neck. "But you've tempted me."

"I can go upstairs," Reeve suggested, finding it hard to resist the ash blond.

"Don't leave." Rufus moved off of him, obviously preferring to have the director's company then having his body.

This made Reeve feel good. He supposed it was because it proved that Rufus actually did want to get to know him better before he gave his body up. Rufus had enough pride in him to realize this and that was good.

"Go get changed Rufus. I'll do the same and be right back," Reeve told him.

"If we're sleeping in the same bed, shouldn't it be the more comfortable one, upstairs?" Rufus asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Oh yes, of course. Just follow me."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"You don't feel like Reno's made our relationship worse, do you?" Cloud asked as he laid against Zack's chest, trying to fall asleep. Knowing Reno was in pain made it hard for him to sleep.

"No. I love you both. Sure, it's weird to most people but it feels natural to me," Zack told him. "I feel completely at ease around you and Reno, and eventually the same will be true for Tseng. I trust all three of you with my life."

Cloud kissed his bare chest briefly. "I feel the same. I wonder if Reno does."

"I would think so," Zack said, stroking Cloud's hair absentmindedly. "I mean, he came to us, trusting us not to react badly. We did but…we made it up to him. We regained his trust. We fixed things and now we're all going to be okay, I think. Sure, we have our ups and downs, all relationships do, right? I mean what are they without them?"

"You're right. I'm probably worrying over nothing," Cloud sighed.

"I wouldn't say that either," Zack said. "The fact that you're worrying shows how much you care. It's like the annoying mother hen."

"Are you saying I'm annoying?" Cloud asked.

Zack chuckled. "Of course not. I'm just saying that while it feels pointless, it's nothing bad. Trust me."

"Where do you draw all this wisdom from?" Cloud asked quietly, letting his eyes slip closed, lulled to sleep by Zack's soft movements.

"Past relationships. Angeal was strong and kind, perfect for a first relationship," Zack said softly.

Cloud's eyes snapped open. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

Cloud moved so he was closer to Zack's face, kissing his jaw lightly. "I'm sorry, Zack. If I could change the past I would, I swear."

"Aw, Spiky." Zack's eyes watered a bit and he wiped hastily at them. "Look what you've gone and made me do."

"Zack…"

"I miss him so much sometimes."

"Do you want me to tell Reeve to call off bringing the mako out?" Cloud asked. "Maybe-"

"No," Zack said. "No. Angeal…he's in a better place. I know he wouldn't want to be dragged back into this life. He wouldn't want to have to live through this again when he should be dead. Knowing him, he'd just feel weird and unwanted. Of course, he wouldn't be but he would feel as if he wasn't meant to be here. He's like that."

"I wish I had known him," Cloud said as he settled in again, nuzzling Zack's neck.

"He was an amazing man. Right to the end," Zack said. "I miss him so much sometimes but I know what he'd say to me. 'It's time to stop being a puppy and be a dog! You're a man now Zack! You have people to take care of! Be prideful and follow your dreams!'"

Cloud laughed. "He used to call you Puppy, right?"

"Yeah. It fit, I was always so excitable," Zack said. "Guess I still am."

"I wouldn't want you to change for anything," Cloud told him. "Please don't ever change."

"Wouldn't dream of it Spiky."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Genesis woke cuddled into Vincent's side and enjoyed the moment. It felt good to be here beside his two lovers and completely at ease with the world. It was perfect. He found that he would not have it any other way, to be completely honest. He loved both men dearly and now that he had them both here, with him, never to leave his side…he would be just fine, no matter what else happened. As long as he had the two of them, he believed he would be fine.

He slowly moved over Vincent, settling between him and Sephiroth. His movements didn't wake Vincent but Sephiroth lazily opened his cat green eyes.

"Sorry," Genesis muttered.

"It's fine," Sephiroth said, shifting to make room for him.

"I love you," Genesis told him suddenly, smiling softly as he slid his hands into Sephiroth's silver hair, feeling its soft silk touch and then pressing his lips gently to his forehead. "I'm glad you are back."

An arm snaked around his middle then and he realized he had woken Vincent with his words. He turned to look at him over his shoulder only to find lips meeting his own, silencing whatever he had been about to say.

"I love you Genesis," Vincent murmured against his lips. "Now go back to sleep, I've got you."

Genesis sighed and closed his eyes as he faced Sephiroth again, delighting in the way Sephiroth held him at the front and Vincent at his back. Yes, he was safe. Everything was right in the world.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

(Reno's POV)

I guess you could say I lived a pretty good life, 'specially wince I'm the last to die. Or maybe that's bad. Not really the point but anyways.

Just laid Cloud to rest a week ago. He just couldn't go on living without his Soldier boy, I guess. At least Zack died of natural causes instead of mako poisoning or something; just old age, passed in his sleep. Cloud…well he isn't whole with Zack. Those two were twin souls, I think, and if I remember how long it took Cloud to recover the first time Zack had died, it's no surprise he couldn't bounce back this time. I loved Zack…but I can't…I can't imagine dying, not now. I don't want it to happen.

I'll admit at one point, I considered killing myself when Tseng had died. I was crying so hard as I knelt with his dying body in my arms, waist deep in the mud and rain. He was crying too. Rufus was alive, sure, but Tseng paid the price with a bullet in his heart. Took forever for me to get over it and Cloud had to stop me on numerous occasions from shooting myself.

Don't get me wrong, Cloud didn't commit suicide; he isn't that kind of guy. He just…couldn't go on. The Planet understood that and it took him back. So now…

It's just me. Rufus and Reeve died two years ago, Rude went M.I.A. ten years ago, and Elena moved away, far away. Vincent is here, somewhere, though. I think he will be for awhile, even though Genesis and Sephiroth are already long gone. Chaos is keeping him alive and well, whether he likes it or not, and he hasn't aged a day. Kinda creepy but…I hope he's okay. I don't want him doing some stupid.

I think it's my turn to die, as depressing as it is. But hey, why sugar coat it, right? It's the honest truth. I feel all old and…I'm no longer the hot, sexy, steaming red head I was and it disgust me. No amount of red dye can turn my hair crimson. Not that it really matters.

So here are my last words, nothing specially really, but if there's something you want, you need to go for it. You shouldn't let it pass you by. You'll regret it in the end.

**Okay, so I know I didn't warn you that this was the end but it actually isn't. I will eventually begin posting the story of Reeve and Rufus as well as side stories of things that might've happened in the other two relationships in this story. So stay tuned and thank you too all who read this story and all who reviewed or favorited or alerted. I love you all! **


End file.
